La rébellion des losers
by Mina77
Summary: Et si après une énième humiliation par Quinn, Rachel décidait de ne plus se laisser faire? Et si en plus, tous les losers du lycée se rangeaient derrière elle pour combattre leurs oppresseurs? Rated T mais j'en sais rien en fait, on verra.
1. Chapter 1

_**La rébellion des losers.**_

**Alors, cette histoire se déroule pendant leur deuxième année de lycée mais je ne suis pas la trame de la série. Quinn a bien eu son bébé mais il est de Finn donc la blonde l'a largué et sort maintenant avec Sam. Les Cheerios et les joueurs de foot ne font pas encore parti du Glee Club. Rachel n'est pas intéressé par Finn qui est un abruti (oui je ne l'aime pas ;)).**

**Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Rachel Berry retrouva son meilleur ami Kurt Hummel devant le lycée le jour de la rentrée et lui lança un regard effrayé. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête: il comprenait la peur de son amie car il ressentait la même.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? demanda Rachel.

-Oui, oui, ça va. En tout cas c'était bien mieux que ce qui nous attend ici.

-On ne devrait pas avoir peur. Si ça se trouve, les Cheerios et tout les autres se seront lassés pendant les vacances.

-On peut toujours rêver.

Avec leurs amis Mercedes, Tina, Artie et Blaine, Rachel et Kurt faisaient partis de la catégorie des losers qui se faisaient copieusement arrosés de slushies ou enfermés dans des casiers par les joueurs des équipes de sport du lycée ou par les Cheerios. Les six amis avaient passé une horrible première année de lycée et ils étaient tous un peu inquiets d'y retourner, malgré le Glee Club qui leur manquait. Tina et Artie arrivèrent à leur tour puis Mercedes et Blaine qui embrassa Kurt, son petit ami. Ils avaient été très courageux de s'afficher publiquement et les autres élèves avaient mal réagi au début mais une gueulante de Burt Hummel les avait calmé. Les deux garçons étaient tranquilles maintenant. Enfin, plus ou moins.

-Vous êtes prêts à affronter les furies? demanda Artie en parlant des Cheerios.

-Ne pensons pas à ça, conseilla Tina.

-Oui, tu as raison. On devrait plutôt réfléchir à comment on va faire pour trouver d'autres chanteurs. C'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir participer aux compétitions juste parce qu'on est pas assez nombreux! s'exclama Mercedes.

-On verra ça avec Mr Shue au premier cour du Glee Club, proposa Blaine, pour l'instant, prenons notre courage à deux mains et... en avant!

oOoOoOo

Quinn Fabray se réveilla le matin de la rentrée avec une envie de fuir très très loin. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de tenir une année de plus auprès de l'homme qui l'avait mis enceinte et de la femme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse mais qu'elle détestait paradoxalement. Elle soupira et se força à se lever. Après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, sa mère et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées mais son père, après avoir tenu quelques mois, avait fini par quitter sa famille, ne supportant pas la honte et le dégoût que sa fille lui inspirait. Quinn avait été profondément blessé par les mots et le départ de son père mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle était forte. Tout du moins elle voulait le faire croire.

-Quinn chérie! Tu viens déjeuner?

-J'arrive maman!

Elle descendit une heure plus tard après s'être douchée, coiffée et maquillée mais pas trop car Coach Sylvester traitait ses Cheerios de trainées quand elles ressemblaient à des pots de peinture. Et après sa grossesse, Quinn devait absolument se mettre Sue dans la poche pour redevenir capitaine de l'équipe. Elle espérait aussi que Santana ne ferait pas d'histoire et lui rendrait le poste sans rechigner. Elle ne voulait pas être en guerre avec la brune, premièrement parce qu'elles étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amies, et deuxièmement parce qu'un conflit entre elle et Santana causerait la destruction de McKinley. Littéralement. Elle pourrait toujours menacer de dévoiler le secret de son amie pour la faire chanter.

-Bonjour maman! J'y vais, je ne veux pas être en retard dès le premier jour!

-Mais tu n'as rien mangé!

Quinn prit une pomme et sortit de chez elle après un petit signe à sa mère. Elle monta dans sa voiture, direction le lycée. Elle se mit à réfléhir à ce qu'elle pourrait organiser pour faire de la vie des losers un enfer cette année encore. Elle se gara devant le lycée et descendit de sa voiture. Sam l'attendait, accompagné de Mike. Le blond prit son sac et l'embrassa avec sa grande bouche. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble après que Quinn soit tombée enceinte. Elle avait rompu avec Finn, qui cette nuit là l'avait forcé à le faire alors qu'elle était ivre, et avait bien expliqué à Sam qu'elle avait seulement besoin d'être avec un joueur de foot pour être populaire. Le garçon avait accepté le marché et ils étaient maintenant le couple le plus envié du lycée.

-Salut beauté, tes vacances se sont bien passées? demanda Sam.

-Ca va, c'était tranquille. Salut Mike.

-Salut Q, content de te revoir. Tes histoires m'ont manqué.

Quinn lui lança un regard noir et entraîna Sam à l'intérieur du lycée tandis que Mike ricanait derrière eux. Il était le seul à connaître la vraie Quinn et ça le faisait toujours rire, bien que ce soit exaspérant, quand la blonde se comportait en reine des glaces. De plus elle détestait que le garçon sous-entende qu'ils étaient proches depuis qu'elle s'était confiée à lui.

oOoOoOo

Flash Back:

Quinn venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois mais elle se sentait sale et humiliée. Elle était complètement bourrée et ce crétin de Finn en avait profité pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre et... Elle préférait ne pas y repenser. Elle s'habilla et descendit sans faire de bruits. Il était quatre heures du matin et tout le monde dormait un peu partout dans la maison de Finn, généreusement laissée libre par Carole qui serait certainement surprise de découvrir un tel foutoir quand elle rentrerait. Elle lança un regard attendri à Santana qui dormait sur le canapé, dans les bras de Brittany. Ces deux là devraient vraiment sortir ensemble, elles étaient trop mignonnes. Elle se mit une gifle mentale, depuis quand elle trouvait les gens mignons? et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit et commença à marcher quand une voix l'arrêta.

-Tu vas pas te faire engueuler si tu rentres à cette heure?

-Mike! T'es dingue, tu m'as fais peur!

-Désolée, je voulais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul?

-J'arrive pas à dormir et puis ça sent trop la mort là dedans. Je crois que Sam a vomi partout.

-Dégueu! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer.

-Pas question, ton père va te détruire si tu rentres maintenant. Viens chez moi. Mon père est pas là et ma mère est cool.

-T'as peur de te faire frapper par Finn si il apprend que j'ai été violé alors que t'aurais pu veiller sur moi? plaisanta Quinn.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Finn ne l'avait pas violé, pas vraiment, mais c'était tout comme. Elle sentit un bras autour de ses épaules et Mike l'entraina sur la route.

-Raconte tout à tonton Mike, tes secrets seront bien gardés avec moi, je te le promets.

Alors, sans doute à cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang, Quinn raconta sa vie à l'asiatique. Elle lui expliqua qui était Lucy Caboosey, tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour changer avant le lycée et Mike comprit pourquoi elle se comportait comme une garce, même si il ne cautionnait pas du tout.

-Pourquoi tu participes alors? l'accusa Quinn.

-La prochaine fois que tes sbires s'attaqueront à Rachel ou à ses amis, tu feras bien attention et tu verras que je n'y suis jamais.

-Et comment tu fais pour ne pas te faire charier par les autres?

-Finn, Sam et Puck me protègent des autres joueurs même si ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne veux pas m'attaquer au Glee Club.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

-Parce que je suis amoureux de Tina.

-Oh.

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit n'est-ce pas Q?

Mike tourna la clé dans la serrure et invita la blonde à rentrer. Il lui indiqua l'étage et elle monta, suivie par l'asiatique. Il lui offrit son lit tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur un vieux canapé.

-Alors Quinn? Qu'as-tu encore à cacher?

-Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien te le dire. Je suis attirée par Berry.

Fin Flash Back.

Mike ricanait donc mais il s'arrêta bien vite. Il avait pris une décision importante pendant ces vacances et il espérait que ce soit la bonne pour lui. Son père ne serait pas d'accord bien sur mais ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il regarda sa montre: 7h40. Il avait le temps d'aller voir Coach Tanaka avant le début des cours.

Seulement quand il arriva à destination, ce n'était pas son coach qui était dans le bureau mais un géant, une véritable montagne. Mike toqua et entra.

-Bonjour mon garçon! Que puis-je faire pour toi? tonna la montagne.

-Je... je voudrais voir Mr. Tanaka si possible, répondit l'asiatique pas très rassuré.

-Ah mais il n'est plus là! Il semblerait que la nullité des Titans l'ait envoyé en dépression et c'est moi qui le remplace. Je suis Shannon Beiste, déclara la géante en lui tendant la main.

Mike la prit et la... chose lui broya la sienne sans ménagement. Il était bien contente de quitter l'équipe, il sentait que cette femme allait mener la vie dure aux joueurs.

-J'imagine que tu viens me supplier de te reprendre dans l'équipe. Sache que je suis insensible à la corruption.

-Oh non, c'est pas du tout ça! répliqua Mike, je venais prévenir Coach Tanaka que ne voulais plus être dans l'équipe cette année parce que je veux rejoindre le Glee Club.

-Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas les deux? s'étonna Beiste.

-Mr. Tanaka ne voulait pas que les footballeurs fassent également parti du Glee Club.

-Stupide! Va donc t'inscrire au Glee Club mais je veux te voir aux séléctions. Et préviens tout tes petits copains que leur place dans l'équipe n'est pas assurée si ils jouent comme des brêles!

-Oui, d'accord, bien madame, j'y vais de ce pas.

Mike s'enfuit du bureau, pas certain qu'il se présenterait aux séléctions. Cette femme avait l'air terrible! Il soupira et alla retirer son emploi du temps au secrétariat avant de retrouver ses amis.

oOoOoOo

Quinn profita de la pause déjeuner pour se rendre au bureau de Sue Sylvester. Elle espérait que la vieille aigrie ne s'était pas levée du pied gauche. Elle inspira un grand coup, toqua et entra.

-Ah mais regardez qui voilà! Comment vas-tu Big Mama? s'exclama Sue.

Quinn ne releva pas l'insulte et s'assit dans un des fauteuils face au bureau. Ca n'allait pas être facile, elle le sentait.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? grogna Sylvester.

-Je veux récupérer mon uniforme et mon poste de capitaine.

-Ca mérite une annonce à tout le lycée, Quinn Fabray qui croit encore au Père Noel! Dégage maintenant Elephant Girl, j'ai d'autres choses à faire!

-Vous savez que je suis la meilleure.

-Lopez remplit très bien son rôle. Et elle est beaucoup plus agressive que toi.

-Peut-être, mais elle ne vous a pas fais gagner les Nationales l'année dernière.

Sylvester ne répondit pas, pour une fois, car Quinn avait raison. Santana avait beau être une garce, techniquement parlant, Fabray était la meilleure et c'est ce qui était important pour gagner

-Laissez moi une chance et je vous promets que je ne vous ferai plus jamais honte. On gagnera cette année.

-Très bien. Mais je te laisse annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lopez.

Quinn grimaça. L'année commencerait par un bain de sang. Celui de Santana de préférance.

oOoOoOo

Rachel arriva avec Kurt et Blaine à la salle du Glee Club avec un sentiment ressemblant étrangement au bonheur. Cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient repris et personne ne les avait embêté elle et ses amis. C'était un record! Les deux garçons étaient eux aussi heureux que, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du traversé, les étudiants les laissent enfin tranquille. Le reste des membres des New Direction arrivèrent puis finalement Mr Shuester qui lui aussi semblait très heureux. Décidément, tout allait bien!

-Bonjour à tous! Je suis heureux de vous retrouver après ces deux longs mois!

-Nous aussi! s'exclamèrent les lycéens.

-Je sais que vous avez été déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer aux Séléctions l'année dernière mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Le nouveau coach des Titans m'a annoncé hier qu'un de ses joueurs a décidé de nous rejoindre et j'ai bon espoir que d'autres feront de même. Entre Mike!

Le Mike en question entra dans salle et fut accueilli par un silence de mort. Les New Direction se regardaient et on pouvait lire dans leur regard la même surprise et surtout la même peur. Jusqu'à ce que Tina soit la première à se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu lancé un slushie ou mettre Kurt dans la poubelle.

-C'est parce que je ne participe pas à ce genre de choses.

-Pourquoi? demanda Mercedes un peu sèchement.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et la plupart des autres non plus. Ils sont juste un peu stupides et font comme tout le monde.

-Ce sont des crétins et on ne veut pas d'eux! brailla Artie, mais toi tu peux rester parce que tu n'as jamais mis mes lunettes dans les toilettes.

-Merci.

-Tu sais chanter? Parce que en tant que leader de ce groupe je dois te prévenir: nous sommes tous ici très talentueux, surtout moi, et nous n'acceptons pas la médiocrité car cela nous ralentirait et ...

-La voix de Mike sera parfaite dans les coeurs, coupa Shue en fusillant Rachel du regard, son talent est autre part.

-Je sais danser, je pourrais vous aider à monter vos chorégraphies.

-Ce serait pas mal. Parce que franchement, on est pas très bon dans ce domaine, remarqua Blaine.

-C'est vrai, approuva Kurt, ton aide serait précieuse.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, c'est parfait! s'exclama Shuester, va t'asseoir et on va commencer.

Mike alla s'installer à côté de Tina et lui sourit gentiment. Celle-ci lui lança un regard suspicieux mais lui rendit néanmoins son sourire.

-Alors, le thème de cette semaine sera ''Les Vacances''. Je veux que vous me racontiez votre été en chanson.

oOoOoOo

Quinn était fière d'elle. Elle avait récupéré son poste de capitaine, Santana ne l'avait pas tué même si elle avait beaucoup crié et elle avait quelques idées pour démolir les losers. D'abord, elle allait les laisser croire qu'elle les avait oublié. Ensuite elle ordonnerait leur arrosage pour commencer en douceur. Le sourire qui apparut sur son visage était machiavélique.

''Prépara toi Berry parce que je vais te faire regretter d'être née...''

oOoOoOo

**J'aimerai que cette fic soit plus longue, plus intéressante et mieux développée que celles que je fais d'habi****tude donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées et suggestions. Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit mais allez y, lachez vous sur les critiques et conseils pour la suite! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LetInLove : merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu suives mais autres histoires, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir ! )**

**Amandine43 : voilà la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Ce chapitre est plus court mais promis je vais essayer de faire plus long la prochaine fois.**

**Pocketstars : merci pour ta reviex, voilà la suite !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte !**

Rachel était aux anges. Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient repris et Quinn Fabray n'avait toujours pas frappé. C'était bon signe. La diva n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la cheerios la détestait et elle savait que la blonde ne s'expliquerait pas. Elle la hait, point final. Rachel n'aimait pas cette relation que Quinn avait installé entre elles parce que, bizarrement, elle appréciait la cheerleader. C'était complètement fou et incompréhensible, elle le savait très bien, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait vu à travers la carapace de Quinn quand elle l'avait surprise en pleurs aux toilettes, pendant sa période ''bébé dans le ventre''. Depuis, même si elle détestait la blonde pour ce qu'elle leur faisait subir à elle et à ses amis, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Rachel soupira. Elle espérait vraiment que la situation ne la rendrait pas totalement tarée d'ici à la fin de ses années de lycée parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'on puisse devenir la plus grande star de Broadway en étant folle. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer: c'était un message de Kurt.

-_ALERTE ROUGE! COMMANDO FABRAY EN MARCHE! MERCEDES ET MOI SOMMES DEJA TOUCHES!_

Rachel jura, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Heureusement pour elle le couloir où elle se trouvait était presque vide, elle avait vérifié, et aucun des étudiants présents n'étaient au service de la capitaine des cheerios, elle avait vérifié aussi. Elle releva la tête, soulagée de ne pas être prise pour cible cette fois, et vit au dernier moment Quinn s'approcher et lui balancer un slushie au visage.

-Avoue je t'avais manqué Berry... En tout cas toi tu m'as manqué, mon jouet préféré...

Rachel était incapable de répondre, trop sous le choc pour dire quoique ce soit. Elle vit avec horreur et surprise Quinn s'approcher encore et déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Fraise... j'adore!

oOoOoOo

Brittany regardait Tina et Blaine s'éloigner avec tristesse tandis que Santana brandissait son gobelet et hurlait un ''Ca vous apprendra à exister!'' victorieux. La brune était heureuse que Fabray ait décidé de reprendre leurs activités contre les losers mais voir Brittany triste lui fit perdre son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Britt?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

-Pourquoi on doit embêter les New Direction? Ils ont l'air d'être de gentilles licornes et même Mike les a rejoint. On ne vas pas arroser Mike n'est-ce pas?

-Non, on le laisse tranquille même si j'ai l'impression qu'il nous a trahis. Et pour ta question, la réponse est simple: nous sommes les plus beaux et les plus populaires alors nous devons nous faire respecter par les plus faibles.

-Mouais. Moi je pense qu'on est méchante.

Brittany s'éloigna, la tête basse, et le coeur de Santana se serra. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à son amie qu'elle faisait ça pour se protéger toutes les deux alors que Brittany pensait que le fait de coucher avec une fille n'était pas grave? Si les gens apprenaient l'existence de leurs Sweet Lady Kisses, ce serait la fin de leur popularité et pour Santana, cela signifierait être rayée de la vie de ses parents. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu. Alors elle jouait la garce pour que les lycéens la craignent et n'osent jamais s'intéresser à ses secrets. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle obéissait à Quinn Fabray. La blonde savait ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux amies et avait des preuves, ce qui était pire encore.

oOoOoOo

Tina s'était changée et nettoyée comme elle avait pu puis avait rejoint Mike pour le déjeuner. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le Glee Club, c'était leur habitude de se retrouver tous les jours pour manger. Mais ce jour là, Tina n'était pas d'humeur à partager un repas joyeux avec un ami. Mike comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ils ont remis ça? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Attaque synchronisée, on a été tous touché à peu près en même temps.

-Je suis désolée, depuis que je fais partie des New Direction, ils ne me parlent plus de leurs projets.

-Estimes toi heureux qu'ils ne te considèrent pas non plus comme un ennemi ou tu subirais le même sort que nous.

-Ca ne peut pas durer, je vais leur parler je te le promets, assura Mike en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Tina sourit et serra sa main.

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Tout cela a commencé parce que Quinn a un problème avec Rachel. Tant que ça ne sera pas réglé, rien ne s'arrêtera.

-C'est bien, on est en train de faire la troisième guerre mondiale à notre échelle!

Tina éclata de rire et Mike fut heureux de pouvoir lui ôter ses soucis l'espace d'un instant.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir été arrosé, Blaine avait quitté Tina qu'il accompagnait initialement pour voir Mike et s'était rendu à l'auditorium. Il y avait trouvé quelques étudiants en train de jouer, des losers comme lui. Ces derniers avaient remarqué la boisson dégoulinante et tout était devenu clair.

-This is war de 30 seconds to Mars s'il vous plait!

Il avait crié sa demande avec désespoir. Il avait absolument besoin de se vider, de hurler et ce groupe était parfait dans ce genre de situation. Il avait commencé à chanter avec hargne et cela lui avait fait du bien. Mercedes, Kurt et Artie l'avait rejoint au milieu de la chanson et leurs voix accompagnaient la sienne maintenant. Rachel était arrivée à son tour et avait fini la chanson avec eux. Elle les regarda gravement, ainsi que les musiciens et avait simplement déclaré:

-Ils ont voulu la guerre, on va leur donner. Ils vont morfler.

oOoOoOo

Quinn Fabray, étendue sur son lit, murmura pour la centième fois au moins:

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ça... Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris...

Elle avait embrassé Rachel. Bon, sur la joue certes, mais quand même! C'était un acte de faiblesse et l'erreur de la nature allait penser que Quinn se ramollissait! Il fallait qu'elle rectifie le tir et vite! Elle regarda l'heure et soupira, il était déjà une heure du matin! Si elle voulait être en forme pour l'entrainement des cheerios demain, il fallait qu'elle absolument qu'elle s'endorme...

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, le couloir étant bondé, Santana et Quinn utilisaient leur regard casse-toi-de-là-avant-que-je-t'explose-ta-face-de-loser pour pouvoir avancer sans que personne ne leurs rentre dedans tandis que Brittany essayait toujours de savoir si ce qu'elles faisaient était bien ou mal. La concentration se lisait sur son visage et quelques élèves osèrent se moquer d'elle. Ils arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant se poser sur eux le regard t'as-intérêt-à-arrêter-ça-tout-de-suite-si-tu-veux-pas-que-je-m'occupe-de-ton-cas de Santana.

La marée d'élèves s'écartait donc sur leur passage mais soudain trois d'entre eux se décollèrent des murs pour leur faire face. Quinn n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes leur balancèrent leurs slushies à la figure tandis que dans d'autres coins du lycée, Sam, Puck et Finn se faisaient arrosés eux aussi par Blaine, Artie et Tina. Les témoins de la scène, des années plus tard, se souviendraient encore de cette journée comme la plus importante de leur scolarité: c'était le jour où les losers déclarèrent la guerre à l'élite.

oOoOoOo

**Ouaip, ce**** chapitre est plus court désolé****! Bon alors, j'ai besoin de votre avis sur plusieurs choses: d'abord, est-ce qu****e je dois faire un truc plutôt humoristique ou dramatique? Et deuxièmement, est-ce que ce serait pas mieux que j'abandonne les PoV des personnages secondaires (Tina, Mike, etc...) pour me concentrer sur Faberry e****t Brittana?** **Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette histoire donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeb410: j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre! Merci pour la review**

**jessy03: oui, j'aime bien aussi! Je spoil un peu la suite mais il y aura d'autres trucs de ce genre je pense dans les prochains chapitres! ;)**

**LetInLove: bien chef! Faisons du Faberry/Brittana ;) **

**Julieee: je vais essayer mais je promets rien ;) merci pour la review!**

**Vingar : merci pour ta review, je vais essayer de pas trop faire de l'histoire une tragédie grecque, promis )**

**Pocketstars : il va y avoir encore des coups vaches c'est certain ! Quinn ne va pas se laisser faire )**

**Lovely66, santany, InMyMind : je vais faire encore quelques points de vue des perso secondaires, ce sera surtout avec Mike et Tina je pense. Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Nb1976 : ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera un happy end ! Je me déteste quand je fais des fins tristes )**

oOoOoOo

Le clan Fabray était complètement démobilisé et démoralisé surtout. Après l'attaque menée contre leur chef et ses principaux lieutenants, c'était maintenant au tour des toutes les autres cheerios et tous les autres joueurs de se faire slushier et les New Direction, y compris Mike, s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Ils surgissaient de nul part, accomplissaient leurs méfaits et disparaissaient comme des ombres. Poussés par leur exemple, d'autres lycéens de la caste des losers commencèrent à arroser ceux qui les martyrisaient depuis si longtemps. C'était la débandade!

Quinn était déconnectée de la réalité depuis son arrosage. Le regard de Rachel quand elle l'avait slushié hantait ses pensées et surtout, ce qu'elle y avait vu: de la haine, de la joie mais aussi de la tristesse... Elle avait été slushié... Plus personne ne la respecterait après ça! Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire, c'était incompréhensible! Les losers étaient censés rester à leur place! Rachel ne devait pas avoir la volonté de se battre, elle n'avait pas le droit! Les slushies étaient sa punition pour l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur Quinn! Si la blonde n'avait plus cette arme, que lui restait-il?

-Q! Q, réveilles toi! Le cours est terminé!

-Ca va San, ne crie pas...

-Bon sang mais tu vas te secouer un peu! Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours est traumatisant, ça l'est pour moi aussi, mais on ne va pas se laisser faire quand même!

-Lâches moi Santana.

-T'es désespérante! capitula son amie.

Quinn ne répondit pas et se leva pour se rendre à la cantine. Arrivée là-bas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas faim du tout. Elle alla ranger ses affaires dans son casier et erra dans le lycée, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'attaque de Rachel. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Mike qui tenait un slushie dans les mains. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis l'asiatique finit par secouer la tête.

-Tout cela, tu l'as causé. Si l'envie t'en prend un jour, ce sera à toi de l'arrêter.

Mike s'en alla, laissant Quinn encore plus désemparée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Toute cette histoire était complètement folle, comment tout cela avait commencé? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas exactement. Elle arriva dans la cour pile au moment où Rachel et Kurt balançaient leur slushie sur Finn et Puck. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de trouver la diva sexy, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle et la rage enflammant son regard, ses courbes parfaites et ses jambes magnifiques... Quinn se figea. Non! Rachel Berry était immonde et personne ne pouvait être attirée par elle, encore moins Quinn Fabray! La blonde se détourna de la scène et s'enfuit. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se retrouva à l'auditorium. Elle s'assit au piano et fut prise d'une envie de jouer, pour tout évacuer, pour se sentir mieux.

You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cette chanson? Elle ne voulait pas changer! Elle était très bien comme elle était! Elle était la fille la plus populaire et la plus admirée de tout le lycée. Les gens la craignaient et la respectaient! Enfin, c'était le cas avant son humiliation publique. A cause de ça, les plus méprisables personnages de McKinley n'auraient plus peur de se moquer ouvertement d'elle! Rachel et ses petits copains allaient lui payer ça! Et elle avait déjà une idée pour sa vengeance...

-Je suis impressionné.

Quinn sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de l'auditorium. Mr Shuester était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et apparemment, il l'avait entendu chanter.

-Tu as une voix magnifique, je suis complètement sous le charme.

Quinn resta silencieuse. Elle détestait être prise en flagrant délit de faiblesse et elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour que Mr Shue la laisse tranquille.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à rejoindre les New Direction?

-Votre club de losers? Non merci, sans façon! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva et voulu sortir mais le professeur lui barrait le passage. Elle essaya de passer en force mais il la retint.

-Tout le monde change Quinn, même toi. Donne-toi une chance.

-Laissez-moi passer, siffla-t-elle.

Il se décala et elle s'enfuit sans se retourner. Will secoua la tête, désespéré et triste. Il était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien. Voir ces jeunes souffrir, ne pas pouvoir être eux-mêmes, ça le rendait malade.

oOoOoOo

Will attendait ses élèves dans la salle du Glee Club depuis dix minutes déjà et il commençait s'impatienter quand il entendit des exclamations ravies et des rires. Ils arrivèrent enfin et s'installèrent.

-Désolé, Mr Shue, on était en train de s'amuser un peu! s'exclama Mercedes.

-En arrosant les cheerios? Bravo, très mature.

En entendant le ton froid de leur professeur, le sourire des chanteurs se figea. Pourquoi n'était-il pas de leur côté?

-Je ne comprends pas, vous devriez être heureux qu'on se défende! répliqua Tina.

-Bien sur que je veux que vous vous défendiez! Mais pas de cette façon! C'est méprisable et indigne!

-Sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que vous pouviez vous rendre compte de ce que c'est d'être à notre place! s'exclama Kurt.

-Il a raison, laissez-nous gérer ça, approuva Artie.

-Comme vous voulez, mais n'attendez aucun soutien de ma part quand toute cette histoire ira de travers. Bien, maintenant au travail! Je veux que vous me trouviez des chansons entrainantes et stimulantes que vous chanterez dans le lycée. Peut-être que cela poussera certaines personnes à nous rejoindre.

oOoOoOo

-Rachel! A table!

-J'ai pas faim papa!

Et c'était vrai, elle ne pourrait rien avaler. Les paroles de Mr Shuester l'avait un peu secoué et elle se demandait maintenant si elle avait bien fait de s'en prendre à Quinn et ses sbires. Après tout, la violence engendre la violence, ses pères le lui avaient toujours dit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser faire jusqu'à la fin du lycée! C'était injuste! Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien fait à Quinn! C'était ça qui était rageant en fait, ne pas savoir pourquoi la blonde s'en prenait à elle et à ses amis.

-Rachel?

-Entre papa H...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien, tout va bien pourquoi?

-Avec ton père nous te trouvons un peu... changée ces derniers temps.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je vais très bien. Je n'ai juste pas faim ce soir.

-Très bien. Je veux juste que tu saches que nous sommes là si un jour quelque chose ne va pas.

-Merci papa.

Hiram referma la porte et Rachel se rallongea sur son lit. Avait-elle changé? Si oui, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle en avait assez de jouer les petites écolières bien élevées. Elle voulait se laisser aller un peu, vivre sa vie. Elle eut soudain une idée qui plairait à Kurt. Elle sourit et se décida à lui en parler le lendemain. Elle devait aussi réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient organiser pour pourrir la vie des Cheerios. Par respect pour Mike, ils s'étaient décidés à laisser les joueurs tranquilles qui après tout suivaient seulement les ordres de la Reine des Glaces. Les cheerleaders par contre allaient s'en prendre plein la figure. Rachel pensait que cette perspective la réjouirait, et c'était le cas, mais il y avait toujours cette pointe de regret qui persistait. Tout cela à cause de Quinn. Elle éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires pour la cheerios: elle la détestait pour ce qu'elle leur faisait subir à elle et à ses amis mais d'un autre côté elle la trouvait magnifique. Et elle était intelligente, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

-Rachel Berry, je crois que t'as le béguin pour la personne qui te déteste le plus au monde, marmonna la diva, autant essayer de mettre Mr Shue avec Sylvester.

oOoOoOo

Santana embrassait la peau douce et sucrée de Brittany mais celle-ci ne réagissait absolument pas ce qui commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Elle finit par arrêter et se redressa.

-Dis Britt, faut le dire si je t'ennuie! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais non San, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai pas la tête à ça.

-Brittany Pierce qui n'a pas envie de sexe, on aura tout vu!

-Ne te moque pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? T'es vraiment pas drôle depuis quelques temps!

Brittany soupira et s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit de Santana. Elle n'était pas très intelligente, c'était un fait avéré, mais elle était quand même capable de réfléchir par elle-même. Parfois. Ses réflexions sur les récents évènements l'avaient amené à penser qu'elle n'était pas une bonne personne.

-Je ne veux plus embêter le Glee Club, annonça-t-elle.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

-Ce que nous faisons n'est pas bien Santana. C'est méchant et cruel. Et je ne veux être ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Ne sois pas stupide Brittany, tu n'es ni méchante ni cruelle!

-Lord Tubbington m'a dit qu'un homme se définissait par ses actes donc si, je le suis.

-Britt, tu devrais arrêter d'écouter ton stupide chat parfois! Si tes actes te définissaient, tu serais une trainée! Tu as couché avec tout le lycée!

-Je crois que je vais m'en aller, déclara Brittany froidement.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard à Santana qui était trop abasourdie pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Depuis quand son amie était-elle si lucide? Elle ne réagit quelques minutes après mais c'était trop tard. Elle essaya d'appeler Brittany plusieurs fois mais elle tombait directement sur le répondeur. Elle jura en espagnol pendant bien dix minutes avant de se mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi son amie ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être gentilles et attentionnées comme ces imbéciles du Glee Club? Si Santana arrêtait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de tyranniser les losers, ils oseraient à coup sûr balancer de sales rumeurs sur elles. Cette idée la fit frissonner. Si son amour pour Brittany devenait public, elle était foutue. Pour l'instant tout allait bien, même Britt pensait que c'était juste pour le sexe.

-Mais maintenant elle me fait la tête et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais me faire pardonner cette fois...

oOoOoOo

Quinn était à son casier et attendait le rapport de Puck, Sam et Finn sur leur mission. Elle leur avait demandé la veille par texto d'exécuter son plan et ils avaient du venir plus tôt au lycée exprès mais le résultat en valait la peine.

-Salut bébé!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Sam, tu sais que je déteste, répliqua Quinn avant d'embrasser son petit ami sous le regard jaloux de Finn, alors comment s'est passé votre mission?

-Nickel! s'exclama Puck, ils vont avoir une drôle de surprise!

-Bravo. Je veux voir ça mais je vais avoir cours quand ça se passera, prenez des vidéos pour moi.

-Ca marche, à tout à l'heure Q.

Ils la quittèrent pour aller en cours. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle se rendit au casier de Santana pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La brune fut un peu inquiète en voyant son amie heureuse. Elle ne savait jamais si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Quinn, Berry est morte écrasée par un poids lourd de dix tonnes?

-Non, pas encore mais écoute ça...

Elle lui expliqua rapidement et Santana sourit. C'était effectivement une bonne idée et elle était contente que son amie se réveille enfin.

-Brittany n'est pas avec toi? demanda Quinn en remarquant l'absence de la cheerios.

-On s'est disputé. Y'a rien à dire! répondit Santana en voyant que la blonde allait poser des questions.

-Moi je crois que si, insista Quinn, je sais ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux San, je suis pas aveugle. Je ne vous juge pas.

Elle était bien hypocrite de dire une chose pareille alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assumer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rachel mais elle décida que ce n'était pas comparable. Pas du tout.

-Toi non mais les autres? J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si mes parents l'apprenaient.

-Bon d'accord. Le dire à tout le monde ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose? C'est à cause de ça que vous vous êtes disputées?

-Non. Je l'ai traité de trainée.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

-Je l'ais pas vraiment dis! répliqua Santana pour sa défense, mais elle m'a énervé. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi on s'acharne sur Rachel et les autres.

-Tu sais bien que Brittany est quelqu'un de gentil et de sensible, c'était obligé qu'elle se pose des questions un jour.

-D'accord mais je fais quoi sans elle moi?

Voyant son amie désespérée, Quinn la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle pour la réconforter. En plus de pourrir le Glee Club, il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve un moyen de réconcilier les deux filles et elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

oOoOoOo

Ca allait être encore moins facile quand elle apprendrait que Brittany avait quitté les Cheerios pour le Glee Club. La blonde avait réfléchi toute la nuit, oui elle en était capable, et elle s'était dit que ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'est à dire danser, elle pouvait aussi bien le faire avec un professeur qui ne vous traitait pas sans cesse de larves rabougries et flasques. Brittany ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas gentil.

Quand elle était arrivée au bureau de Mr Shuester, il avait eu l'air surpris mais aussi ravi qu'elle décide de rejoindre le Glee Club. Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux qui auraient eu besoin d'un bon lissage mais à part ça, elle décida qu'elle l'appréciait. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la salle du Glee Club et Brittany en profita pour lui demander s'il pourrait un jour lui apprendre la fin de l'alphabet qu'elle avait du mal à retenir. Ils retrouvèrent les autres membres devant la porte. Ils étaient de toute évidence contre le fait qu'une cheerios intègre les New Direction mais Will ne leur laissa pas le choix et ils rentrèrent finalement dans la salle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Mr Shuester leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient trouvé comme chanson. La première chaise à céder fut celle de Mercedes puis celle Blaine et enfin toutes les autres. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les fesses par terre, recouverts de peinture sans arriver à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Ils comprirent quand ils virent Finn, Sam et Puck filmer la scène et s'enfuir en riant. Mr Shuester n'avait bien sur pas vu les trois garçons.

-JE VAIS LES TUER! hurla Kurt, ce pantalon vaut une fortune! Il est irrécupérable maintenant!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt, ils nous le paieront j'en fais le serment! s'exclama Rachel.

oOoOoOo

Finn, Sam et Puck se marraient comme des baleines en regardant pour la dixième fois au moins les vidéos qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient assez fiers que leur mission ait aussi bien réussi. Quinn et Santana arrivèrent vers eux et ils leurs tendirent leur téléphone.

-Franchement Q, cette idée de démonter les chaises et de cacher des bouteilles de peinture sous le siège, c'était bien trouvé! s'exclama Puck.

-J'approuve Quinn, tu t'améliores je... QU'EST-CE QUE BRITTANY FAIT SUR CETTE VIDEO?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Santana, pourquoi Britt serait...

Quinn se tut en voyant effectivement leur amie recouverte de peinture, l'air ahuri. Ce n'était pas possible! D'abord Mike, maintenant elle? C'était un cauchemar, forcément! Quinn sortit de ses pensées en voyant Santana se ruer sur Finn.

-Tu aurais pu la sortir de là espèce de babouin sans cervelle! Hijo de...!

-Lâches moi Satan, je l'avais pas vu! Et puis de toute façon, si elle était là-bas, c'est qu'elle nous a trahit!

-Et alors? Mike aussi nous a laissé tomber pourtant c'est toujours ton pote sale mollusque décérébré!

-Puck, Sam, assommez la, ordonna Quinn.

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'en arriver là Q, répliqua Santana en se calmant.

Finn s'éloigna avec les deux autres footballeurs après avoir jeté un regard assassin à la brune. Tandis que son amie commençait un long monologue pour essayer d'expliquer pourquoi Brittany était passée du côté obscur, Quinn se plongeait dans ses pensées. La vie était compliquée. Mike les abandonnait, Brittany aussi et pire que tout, elle n'avait pas ressenti la joie mesquine à laquelle elle s'attendait en voyant les vidéos. Elle était en train de se ramollir et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite.

oOoOoOo

**Je viens de regarder l'épisode 21 des Nationales. Même si il y a que la VO, regardez-le il est juste génialissime !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pocketstars: merci! J'ai eu du mal à trouver des trucs pas cool que Quinn pourrait inventer contre les New Directions et inversement donc je suis contente que ça te plaise! :)**

**Lovely66 : Et bien là voilà ! ) enjoy !**

La semaine qui avait suivi la première attaque contre les cheerios avait été éprouvante et Rachel était bien contente d'être enfin en week-end pour se calmer un peu. Et puis elle devait trouver une revanche à la hauteur de ce que Quinn avait organisé contre le Glee Club. Il fallait aussi qu'elle surveille cette Brittany qui était bien trop proche de Santana pour être honnête. Elle soupira. Avec toute cette agitation, elle n'avait pas encore parlé de son projet à Kurt. Elle prit son téléphone et écrivit son message.

_Hello future star de Broadway! J'ai une proposition à te faire qui va sûrement beaucoup te plaire!_

La réponse de son ami fut quasiment immédiate et cela fit rire Rachel.

_Tu as toute mon attention ma Barbra! Ne tourne pas autour du pot!_

Elle aurait bien aimé le torturer un peu mais en l'imaginant trépigner d'impatience, elle décida d'être gentille.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un relooking._

Cette fois ci, la réponse fut immédiate et Rachel visualisa très bien Kurt en train de sauter partout dans sa chambre. Depuis le temps qu'il la suppliait de le laisser refaire sa garde-robe, il devait être aux anges.

_Rachel Berry, tu as trouvé ton homme! RdV demain à 9h pile au centre commercial pour un samedi shopping!_

Le nombre de point d'exclamation inquiéta Rachel et elle se mit à regretter d'avoir demander une telle chose à Kurt. Ce garçon était un fou furieux de la mode et il allait très certainement la trainer dans chaque magasin de Lima. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il fallait bien ça pour arriver au niveau de Quinn. Repenser à la jeune femme lui rappela la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée quelques jours plus tôt: elle avait le béguin pour Quinn Fabray. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment c'était possible. Elle était supposée la détester! Pas la trouver belle, intelligente et diablement sexy! Elle espérait que personne n'avait remarqué que la blonde l'attirait parce que si ça arrivait aux oreilles de sa meilleure ennemie, sa vie deviendrait encore plus infernale qu'elle ne l'était déjà! Elle n'avait pas peur des moqueries, elle assumait complètement le fait d'être attirée par une fille, mais elle avait peur que Quinn se sente offensée ou insultée. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était stupide: elle n'en avait rien à faire que la blonde se sente insultée, au contraire!

oOoOoOo

Santana était devant la maison de Brittany et elle hésitait à sonner. On était vendredi soir et les parents de son amie rentraient tard de leur travail, c'était donc l'idéal pour avoir une discussion privée. Mais elle avait tellement peur que la blonde la rejette et ne veuille plus jamais la voir! Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, c'était une évidence, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que tout le monde le sache! La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Santana se retrouva face à une Brittany en colère.

-Co... comment tu as su que...

-Lord Tubbington me l'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-M'excuser. Britt je suis désolée...

-C'est fait, au revoir.

Brittany voulu refermer la porte mais Santana la bloqua et entra de force dans la maison.

-Sors de chez moi.

-S'il te plait, parlons en, je ne veux pas rester en froid avec toi!

-Moi non plus San mais tu n'as pas l'air décidé à changer alors je ne veux plus te parler. Tu n'es plus une licorne.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça Britt... Ecoutes au moins ce que j'ai à dire! Après je partirai, promis!

Brittany réfléchit à un instant puis hocha la tête.

-Je t'aime Britt, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, je te protégerai, je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je n'ai plus rien, tu es tout pour moi! Je ne peux pas me tenir loin de toi. Je t'aime Brittany, laisse moi une autre chance je t'en supplie! Et je suis désolée pour la peinture, je n'étais pas au courant je te le jure!

Brittany la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Elle savait que Santana disait la vérité et elle savait également qu'elle était elle-même amoureuse de la brune. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner comme ça. Elle le voulait mais Lord Tubbington lui avait expliqué que se séparer de Santana était la meilleure solution si elle voulait que son amie comprenne et change enfin.

-Je me fiche que tu m'ais traité de trainée. Ce n'était pas une insulte puisque c'était la vérité. Mais tu es désolée pour la peinture seulement parce que j'étais dans la salle du Glee Club. Si j'avais été avec toi à ce moment là, tu ne serais pas désolée de ce que Quinn a fait.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire!

-C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne suis pas stupide San, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi officiellement parce que tu as peur des conséquences. Seulement moi je ne veux pas avoir à torturer des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait pour cacher quelque chose que, en fait, je n'ai même pas envie de cacher. A toi de faire ton choix.

-Je ne peux pas Brittany... gémit Santana

-D'accord. Au revoir San.

-Britt je t'en prie!

Santana pleurait maintenant mais Brittany ne se laissa pas attendrir et la brune finit par s'en aller. La blonde regarda la voiture s'éloigner, referma la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle pleurait elle aussi. Faire du mal à Santana était quelque chose qu'elle détestait et elle espérait que Lord Tubbington avait raison. Si San ne changeait pas, elle l'aurait rejeté pour rien.

oOoOoOo

Santana roulait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Mais elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, elle ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Elle se gara devant une maison qui n'était pas la sienne et sonna.

-Santana? Qu'est-ce que...

-Ta gueule Puck, j'ai pas besoin que tu parles ce soir.

Il sourit et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

oOoOoOo

Quinn se réveilla de mauvaise humeur en ce samedi matin et décida d'aller faire un jogging. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien et elle n'avait pas encore perdu toutes traces de sa grossesse, ce qui était tout à fait inadmissible. Elle s'habilla et prit son Ipod avant de sortir et de se mettre à trottiner. Elle repensa à la tête de Rachel sur la vidéo que Sam avait fait et elle sourit. Son sourire disparu rapidement néanmoins. Elle avait beau essayé d'être heureuse d'avoir pu l'humilier, ça la rendait en fait malade de penser que Rachel avait pu se faire mal en tombant.

''N'importe quoi! Ressaisis toi à la fin! Tu es peut-être attirée par elle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir pitié d'elle!''

Elle sourit tout à coup et c'était un vrai sourire cette fois. C'était ça! Elle était attirée par Berry et elle confondait cette attirance avec de l'amour! Sauf que c'était deux choses bien différentes! Rassurée par cette idée, Quinn accéléra en souriant toujours.

oOoOoOo

-Kurt... je suis plus très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... gémit Rachel en voyant s'approcher l'entrée du centre commercial.

-Ne t'inquiète pas très chère, je gère! Laisse toi faire et tout ira bien.

-Oh ciel! Je ne me sens pas bien, je défaille! s'exclama Rachel en simulant une chute la main sur le front.

-Arrête un peu ton cirque Rach, soupira Kurt, je te connais par coeur!

-Il fallait que j'essaye au moins...

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais des histoires! Imagine la tête de Quinn et Santana quand elles vont te voir arriver habillée comme une déesse! Elles vont en baver de jalousie!

-Si tu le dis...

-Je l'affirme! Ah, voilà Brittany.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? siffla Rachel.

-Elle nous sera utile pour te relooker. Et puis elle est gentille.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlés!

-On est ami sur Facebook depuis hier, maintenant fais un effort et souris! Salut Britt!

-Bonjour Kurt, salut Rach.

-'jour... marmonna la brune avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes, ouch! Ca fait mal!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Brittany? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua Kurt sans s'occuper de Rachel qui le fusillait du regard.

-Je te raconterai plus tard. Occupons-nous de Rachel d'abord, y'a vraiment beaucoup à faire pour la transformer en fille!

La diva ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Kurt l'en dissuada en lui marchant sur le pied. Ils entrèrent enfin et Rachel se sentit mal. Elle ne pourrait jamais passer la journée dans cet endroit! Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus à sa souffrance prochaine: Brittany l'entraîna chez un coiffeur. La séance dura deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles un homme encore plus efféminé que Kurt tira et coupa ses pauvres cheveux. Le résultat lui coupa le souffle. Elle arrivait à peine à se reconnaître mais elle se trouvait grandement améliorée.

-Et ben! J'aurais jamais cru ça possible! s'exclama Brittany.

Rachel comprit que c'était une sorte de compliment venant d'elle alors elle lui sourit pour la remercier et la blonde lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu es magnifique Rachel...

-Merci Kurt! Et... merci à toi aussi Brittany, pour m'avoir amené ici.

-C'est normal, c'est ce que font les amis!

Rachel sourit à nouveau. Cette Brittany était en fait vraiment adorable et la diva n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'elle jouait un rôle comme toutes ses copines des cheerios. Elle lui laisserait donc sa chance de s'intégrer au Glee Club, même si cela allait contrarier ses projets contre les cheerleaders.

Après ce passage chez le coiffeur, Rachel se laissa plus facilement trainer d'un magasin à un autre et elle y prit même du plaisir ce qui enchanta Kurt qui se voyait déjà l'emmener tous les week-end pour faire du shopping!

Quand ils ressortirent du centre commercial, Rachel avait les bras chargés de sac en tout genre contenant des robes, des chaussures avec talons tellement grands qu'elle devrait s'entrainer pour pouvoir marcher avec et tout un assortiment de jupes et petits hauts sexy ne portant pas d'animaux bien sur! Rachel était très contente de ses achats et elle avait hate d'être à lundi pour voir la tête que feraient ses amis ET ses ennemis.

-Merci encore pour cette journée.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça! On devrait le refaire un de ces quatre!

-Oui enfin t'emballe pas trop non plus! J'ai eu ma dose pour quelques mois là!

-Je suis contente que tu ne me détestes pas, déclara Brittany, et aussi d'avoir pu t'aider avec ça.

-Si je n'avais pas les bras si chargés, je te ferai un gros câlin Britt!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et finirent pas se séparer. Rachel rentra chez elle tandis que Kurt et Brittany prenaient la direction du Breadstix. Le jeune homme voyait bien que quelque chose tourmentait sa nouvelle amie et il pensait avoir raison en disant que Santana était impliquée mais il n'était pas encore sûr. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent.

-Allez Britt, raconte tout à tonton Kurt.

-Mais... tu n'es pas mon oncle!

-C'est une expression Brittany, lui expliqua Kurt en souriant.

-Oh d'accord. Bon, faut que je commence par le début. J'aime Santana.

-Tu l'aimes comme une amie?

-Ca dépend. Est-ce que tu couches avec tes amis? lui demanda la blonde le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Euh... non, pas vraiment.

-Très bien, donc je suppose que je l'aime comme une personne avec qui je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi comme ça. J'en suis même certaine.

-Mais elle ne veut pas sortir du placard, c'est bien ça?

-Pourquoi San serait dans un placard? s'étonna Brittany.

-Là encore, c'était une expression. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Santana ne veut pas montrer au lycée qu'elle t'aime.

-C'est ça, exactement. Elle croit que je ne m'en rends pas compte mais c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi ignoble avec vous. Ce n'est pas une personne méchante, je peux le jurer sur la tête de Lord Tubbington! Mais pour que les gens ne s'intéressent pas à nous, elle les terrorise. Moi aussi je le faisais mais c'est fini maintenant, je ne veux plus. Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputées. J'attends qu'elle change.

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de l'aider. L'abandonner n'est pas la bonne solution, je crains même que ca empire la situation.

-Tu crois? s'inquiéta Brittany.

-Britt, Santana a seulement besoin de se sentir protégée. Soit là pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle fera des efforts dans ton sens et tout se passera bien.

-Et si elle n'en fait pas?

-Tu as dis qu'elle t'aimait?

-Oui.

-Tu en es certaine?

-Oui!

-Alors elle fera des efforts.

Kurt lui sourit et lui prit la main quand il vit des larmes surgir dans les yeux de son amie.

-Merci Kurt, c'est bien de pouvoir parler à une autre licorne.

oOoOoOo

Depuis que son père était parti, Quinn adorait le dimanche. Avant, elle était obligée de se rendre à l'église alors qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas le dire sinon son père voyait rouge. Maintenant, sa mère la laissait tranquille et elles passaient la journée à regarder des films romantiques déprimants et à jouer au scrabble comme deux grands-mères. Quinn n'était pas fan du scrabble mais elle aimait passer du temps avec sa mère.

Leur routine était donc bien installée, c'est pourquoi Quinn ne fut pas du tout contente quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte en plein milieu de l'après-midi alors que sa mère et elle pleuraient devant _Titanic_.

-Je vais ouvrir, sanglota Judy.

Quinn hocha la tête tandis que Jack s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs noires de l'océan Atlantique. Elle renifla d'une façon peu élégante avant d'entendre sa mère s'exclamer:

-Bonjour Mike! Je suppose que tu viens voir Quinn. Entre, je te l'envoie.

-Merci madame.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui? Elle aimait bien l'asiatique mais il disait des choses vraies sur elle un peu trop souvent à son goût et il se mêlait un peu trop de ses affaires. Elle se rendit dans l'entrée avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer se faire voir en Chine. Fière de sa vanne, elle arriva en souriant auprès de Mike.

-Il est pour moi ce sourire? Ou c'est parce que c'est la fin du week-end ce qui veut dire que tu vas bientôt revoir Rachel?

Quinn blêmit en une fraction de seconde et Mike éclata de rire.

-Allez, va t'habiller vite fait, on va se balader.

-J'ai pas envie! râla la blonde.

-T'as pas le choix, précisa Mike.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, Quinn se retrouva à devoir marcher ET à écouter l'asiatique lui faire la morale. En fait, elle était d'une mauvais fois absolue parce que Mike ne disait rien, se contentant de marcher et attendant qu'elle se confie.

-Si tu attends que je dise quelque chose, autant que tu rentres tout de suite chez toi!

-Je suis quelqu'un de très patient.

-Tu m'énerves!

Ils restèrent silencieux encore de longues minutes, Mike souriant légèrement et Quinn rageant en silence. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout!

-Je ne te dirai rien, tu irais tout répéter à tes nouveaux amis du Glee Club!

-Je suis ton ami Quinn, et je t'ai dis un jour que je ne trahirai pas tes secrets. Cette promesse est toujours valable.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda la cheerios d'un ton désespéré.

-Je suis ton ami, répéta Mike.

Le silence revint à nouveau mais Quinn avait arrêté de râler. Elle allait céder, elle le savait, mais elle voulait que ce soit le plus tard possible. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa aller.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive Mike. Avant c'était simple, quelques slushies de temps en temps juste pour me soulager quand Berry commençait à trop se rapprocher. Tu te souviens l'année dernière comment plusieurs fois elle m'a soutenu pendant ma grossesse?

-Je me souviens. Tu la remerciais à chaque fois avec un slushie.

Quinn baissa la tête et rougit de honte. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Mike faisait pour la faire réagir de la sorte. Ca l'énervait mais en même temps ça lui faisait du bien. Elle décida de continuer.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça, j'avais peur de perdre pied.

-Mais tu es juste attirée par elle, c'est physique. Ca ne durera pas donc pas la peine de t'acharner, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Quinn le regarda bizarrement. Apparemment, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle.

-Ne me le fais pas dire s'il te plait...

-Tu ne pourras pas te mentir à toi-même indéfiniment.

-Mike, arrête maintenant! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fais!

-C'est pour ton bien, tu me remercieras plus tard! Mais bon, puisque apparemment je me trompe, je vais dire à Finn qu'il peut y aller, il voulait tenter sa chance avec elle.

-Bon d'accord! T'as gagné, il semblerait que je sois amoureuse de Rachel Berry!

-Ben voilà! On progresse!

-Pfff, tu m'énerves! Et pis d'abord, ta menace est nulle! Finn te déteste depuis que tu l'as slushié et jamais il ne s'intéresserait à Rachel.

-Peut-être, en attendant ça a marché! répliqua Mike en souriant.

-Mais de toute façon ça change quoi que je le dise à haute voix? Elle me déteste, je ne peux rien faire contre ça! Et je ne peux pas être avec elle!

-Pourquoi non?

-Ma mère ferait une crise cardiaque si elle l'apprenait. Après ma grossesse l'année dernière, apprendre que je suis gay l'achèverait.

Mike sourit et Quinn sentit qu'il allait encore sortir une des ses remarques auxquelles elle ne pouvait opposer aucune réplique cinglante.

-Tu sais ce qui me fait dire que tu vas finir avec elle?

-Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire... soupira la cheerios.

-Ton premier argument n'a pas été ''je peux pas, je perdrais ma réputation, les gens me regarderaient de travers!''

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Mike, ça ne changera rien. Ca n'arrivera pas, point final. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou donc t'es gentil, tu me lâches.

oOoOoOo

Mike avait raccompagné Quinn jusque chez elle sans insister plus. Son amie avait atteint son niveau maximum de faiblesse qu'elle pouvait montrer et s'il avait voulu continuer cette conversation, elle serait vraiment énervée cette fois. Il arriva devant la maison de Tina et sonna. Elle lui ouvrit et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Alors? Tu as réussi à la faire parler?

-Oui, elle a fini par l'avouer. Mais elle n'est pas prête pour un pas de plus pour le moment. Elle refuse de croire que Rachel puisse ressentir la même chose.

-En même temps, on est même pas certains que ce soit le cas.

-C'est vrai. Il va falloir remédier à ça.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on joue aux entremetteurs déjà?

-1°) c'est marrant.

2°) j'en ai marre de voir Quinn malheureuse.

3°) bien que je sois moins proche d'elle, je n'aime pas non plus que Rachel se sente mal.

4°) parce que si on ne fait rien, elles vont détruire le lycée.

5°)...

-Oui, bon, ça va j'ai compris! Il y a aussi le fait que la plupart des élèves sont fatigués de cette gueguerre qui dure depuis l'année dernière, et pas seulement dans le camp des losers.

-Ce conflit a commencé parce que Quinn n'assume pas ce qu'elle ressent pour Rachel. On règle ce problème et le lycée sera à nouveau tranquille.

-Tu crois qu'on aura une médaille pour ça?

-Probablement pas, non. Mais on gagne autre chose.

-Ah oui? Quoi?

-Ferme les yeux.

Tina s'exécuta en souriant et quand elle sentit les lèvres de Mike sur les siennes, elle répondit immédiatement au baiser.

-Bien mieux qu'une médaille...


	5. Chapter 5

**LetInLove: Merci pour ta review! Rachel va faire un malheur au lycée! ;)**

**xDBakachan: Réaction de Quinn here! Le Brittana va s'arranger d'ici quelques chapitres ;)**

**Mxelle Juuw: Tina, Mike, et d'autres... ils vont tous s'y mettre pour le Faberry! ;)**

**Lovely66: merci pour ta review et voilà la suite! :)**

**Pocketstars: Réaction de Quinn... juste en dessous! ;)**

Quand Rachel Berry arriva au lycée ce matin là, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle était légèrement maquillée et portait une robe noire simple mais dont le décolleté ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination. Elle offrit quelques sourires à certains garçons qui bavaient sur son passage et décida de passer devant le casier de son ennemie, histoire de lui donner un avant goût de la nouvelle Rachel Berry. La tête que fit Quinn quand elle la vit resterait gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais: les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Quinn Fabray avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Et bien alors Blondie, on a perdu sa langue de vipère? lui susurra la diva dans l'oreille.

Rachel s'éloigna en riant, fière de son effet.

-C'était qui cette fille Q? demanda Santana.

-C'était Berry San.

-Naaaaaaannnn... Je te crois pas, c'est pas drôle Quinn! Je suis malheureuse et au bord du suicide, t'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi!

-Je ne me moque pas, c'était vraiment elle...

-Oh shit! C'est pas possible, elle a subi un lavage de cerveau ou quoi?

-J'en sais rien San, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout!

Quinn venait de dire un vilain gros mensonge. Quand elle avait vu arriver Rachel, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre et son souffle s'était coupé, plus aucun de ses muscles n'avaient voulu lui obéir et sa température corporelle s'était élevée de plusieurs degrés. Et quand elle avait senti Rachel si proche d'elle, elle n'avait voulu qu'une chose: la plaquer contre les casier et l'embrasser, peu importait la présence de la moitié du lycée! Quinn secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées et se dit qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une activité physique ''particulière'' pour calmer ses ardeurs. Sam étant beaucoup trop timide, elle irait voir Puck. Et prendrait ses précautions cette fois-ci. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un reniflement pas classe.

-Santana? Tu pleures?

-J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil! répliqua la brune.

-C'est ça ouais.

Quinn prit son amie par le bras et l'entraina dans une classe vide. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la laissa se calmer.

-C'est encore pour Brittany que tu es dans cet état?

-Je ne le fais pas exprès Quinn, je te jure! Mais j'arrête pas de penser à elle tout le temps, elle me manque!

-Je comprends San, respire et calme toi.

Santana inspira un grand coup et sécha ses larmes.

-Voilà qui est mieux. On reprend depuis le début: qu'est-ce que te reproche Brittany?

-En gros, elle veut qu'on soit un couple. Devant tout le lycée.

-Oh. Et ça c'est pas possible?

-Bien sur que non! Tu te rappelles ce que les joueurs de foot ont fait subir à Porcelaine et à Noeud Pap?

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais ça ne sera pas pareil pour Britt et toi, vous êtes sous ma protection, personne n'osera vous faire de mal. Et puis je ne crois pas que quiconque soit assez fou pour s'attaquer à Santana Lopez de Lima Heights Adjacent!

-Peut-être. Mais y'a pas que ça. Tu n'imagines même pas la réaction de mes parents et de ma grand-mère s'ils l'apprenaient.

-J'ai du annoncer à mon père que j'étais enceinte donc si, j'imagine très bien mais peu importe. San, tu t'en fous de ce que dise tes parents. C'est ta vie, pas la leur, et tu en fais ce que tu veux. S'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que Brittany est l'amour de ta vie, tant pis pour eux, du moment que toi tu es heureuse.

Quinn ne s'était jamais sentie aussi hypocrite qu'en cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à son amie s'appliquait à sa propre situation mais elle refusait de se l'avouer. Santana regarda Quinn un long moment. Elle avait oublié depuis quelques temps pourquoi elles étaient amies et elle venait seulement de se souvenir. Elles se comprenaient, elles savaient quoi dire pour réconforter l'autre. Et même si elles passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à se taper dessus, Santana était heureuse d'avoir eut cette conversation avec son amie. Elle se leva et la serra contre elle.

-Merci Quinn...

-De rien San.

oOoOoOo

Les New Direction finirent leur interprétation de Raise Your Glass et Mr Shuester applaudit vivement. Ils avaient été vraiment très bon et avec leurs deux excellents danseurs, le show était encore plus intéressant.

-Très bien, c'était vraiment génial! s'exclama-t-il, je pense qu'on pourrait la chanter au Sélections. Mike, Brittany, vous êtes vraiment très bons.

-Merci Mr Shue.

-Avant de penser aux compétitions, on ferait mieux de trouver d'autres chanteurs! répliqua Kurt toujours aussi optimiste.

-Si vous voulez bien, en voilà déjà un, annonça une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte et découvrirent Finn Hudson, le quaterback de l'équipe de foot et l'ex de celle qui faisait de leurs vies un enfer.

-T'es pas sérieux là Hudson! s'exclama Mike.

-Tu sais chanter au moins? ajouta Artie.

-Oui, je me débrouille et je peux m'améliorer, affirma Finn.

-Bon ok, c'est quoi le piège? demanda Rachel, Mike, Brittany je comprends. Ils ont jamais été méchants. Mais toi? T'es genre numéro 3 derrière Quinn et Santana dans mon top 10 des personnes les plus cruelles de ce foutu bahut.

-Y'a pas de pièges, sérieusement. Je veux juste avoir une chance de me racheter pour ce que j'ai fais.

-Ok Finn, tu peux rester, déclara Mr Shuester.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva et Will eut du mal à calmer ses élèves.

-SILENCE! hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde se tut enfin.

-Tu peux rester mais tu es en sursis, au moindre faux pas, je te vire. C'est clair?

-Très clair Mr Shue, affirma Finn en souriant.

Il avait effectivement quelque chose en tête mais cela ne causerait aucun problème au Glee Club. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans son intérêt.

oOoOoOo

Plus tôt dans la journée:

Finn, Sam et Puck étaient en train de terroriser quelques élèves de première année quand ils virent arriver la nouvelle Rachel Berry. Sam demanda qui était cette nouvelle élève tandis que Finn et Puck la regardaient passer en bavant. Ils n'auraient jamais cru ça possible.

-Je me la fais, décida Finn quand la jeune femme fut partie, on fait la course Puck?

-Non merci, je te la laisse.

-Ben pourquoi vieux? C'est pas drôle si y'a pas de pari!

-Je suis juif, elle est juive, je la laisse tranquille.

-Tu lui balances des slushies à la figure depuis plus d'un an!

-Oui, mais je ne couche pas avec elle. Ca s'appelle du respect. Et si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je t'explose ta face d'abruti, c'est clair?

-Ouh! Puck est amoureux! Tu te ramollis fillette! Laisse faire les hommes! s'exclama Finn en s'éloignant.

-Moi j'ai toujours pas compris qui elle était! intervint Sam.

Puck le regarda et secoua la tête, désespéré.

oOoOoOo

-Tu voulais nous voir Rachel? demanda Mercedes en poussant le fauteuil de Artie.

-Oui, tout à fait. Je sais que vous détestez les cheerios tout autant que moi alors que les autres sont trop proches de Brittany et Mike. Même si je les aime bien, je ne leur fais pas entièrement confiance. J'ai donc besoin de vous.

-Ce sera avec plaisir! s'exclama Artie, qu'as-tu prévu?

Rachel leur montra la boîte qu'elle tenait derrière son dos et les deux amis se regardèrent sans comprendre. La diva tapa doucement sur le carton et des couinements s'en élevèrent.

-C'est génial... souffla Mercedes.

-Tellement diabolique...

oOoOoOo

Quinn soupira de bonheur en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Coach Sylvester avait été horrible à l'entrainement et les filles étaient complètement vidées, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. La plupart étaient assises dans les douches, laissant simplement l'eau ruisseler sur elles, sans chercher à se laver, tandis que les autres étaient allongées sur les bancs pour essayer de récupérer.

-Il faut que tu parles à Sylvester Q, déclara Santana, nous ça va, on est forte. Mais certaines parmi les plus jeunes ne survivront pas à un autre entrainement de ce genre.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ça S?

-Je... Me fais pas chier Fabray, je te le demande c'est tout!

Quinn hocha la tête. Son amie était sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus Brittany et elle comprenait que Santana essaye de mieux se comporter pour plaire à la blonde.

oOoOoOo

La tête couverte par une cagoule, Mercedes et Rachel s'approchaient silencieusement de la porte des vestiaires des Cheerios pendant que Artie faisait le guet.

-Bon alors, commença la diva, tu ouvres la porte, je fais glisser la boîte ouverte dans la pièce et tu refermes tout de suite après. Ca marche? Tu seras assez rapide?

-T'inquiète pas, ces filles vont regretter de nous avoir pris pour des toiles de peinture.

oOoOoOo

Quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement, aucune des filles ne réagit. Elles regardèrent la boîte en carton glisser gentiment sur le sol avec surprise. C'est alors que les souris surgirent de la boîte et envahirent la pièce. Les filles se mirent à courrir dans tous les sens en hurlant tandis que les bestioles s'infiltraient partout. Certaines étaient même assez aventurière pour essayer de grimper sur les Cheerios.

oOoOoOo

Quand des hurlements de terreur résonnèrent dans le vestiaire, Mercedes et Rachel se tapèrent dans la main et s'en allèrent après avoir récupérer Artie. Le plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes et ils en étaient fiers.

-Ca, elles ne l'oublieront pas! s'exclama Artie.

-C'est clair! C'était une super idée, bravo Rachel!

oOoOoOo

Quinn était la seule à ne pas céder à la panique. Elle savait qui était derrière cette attaque et elle n'en revenait pas que Rachel ait osé faire un truc pareil. Les slushies, c'était une chose, mais ça? Comment la gentille Rachel Berry avait pu avoir une idée aussi diabolique? A quel moment la diva était-elle devenue tellement sadique et... comme elle en fait?

''A force de la harceler, elle est devenue comme toi, bravo Quinn'' pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

-Ca suffit les filles! cria-t-elle.

Ses Cheerios se calmèrent peu à peu.

-Ce ne sont que des souris, elles ne vont pas vous manger. Récupérez-les et remettez-les dans la boîte sans leur faire de mal.

Pendant que les cheerleaders partaient à la recherche des bestioles qui s'étaient cachées, Quinn s'habilla et quitta le vestiaire. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Rachel qui faisait beaucoup de bruit avec Quatre-Yeux et la Mama Negra en expliquant aux autres losers ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Quinn attrappa la diva par le bras et l'entraîna dans des toilettes où plus personne n'allait, loin de tous les couloirs les plus fréquentés.

-Tu vas me lâcher oui? siffla la brune.

-Alors Berry, on s'amuse bien...

-Plutôt oui, je suis assez fière de mon idée vois-tu! s'exclama Rachel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, c'est moche Ice Queen, j'ai l'impression que ton règne dans ce lycée est sur le point de s'achever! Ca fait comment d'être humiliée quand on a l'habitude d'être populaire? Et est-ce que tu savais que ton ex débile, Finn Hudson avait rejoint le Glee Club? Tu n'es pas trop jalouse j'espère!

Quinn ne répondit pas et se contenta de se jeter sur les lèvres de Rachel. La diva, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, la repoussa et la regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Quinn était à nouveau sur elle. Elle ne résista pas cette fois et répondit au baiser. Encouragée, la blonde la poussa contre le mur et passa sa jambe entre celle de Rachel qui lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Quinn qui gémit et laissa leur langue se rencontrer. La cheerios était en train de perdre pied. Ce baiser était plus intense que tout ceux qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté et elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Pour le moment, Rachel n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la repousser. Elle passa ses mains sous la robe de la diva et caressa la peau si douce qui s'offrait à elle.

-Quinn... souffla la brune.

La voix de Rachel ramena la blonde sur terre. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire? Elle embrassait Rachel Berry! Ca n'allait pas du tout, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver! Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là? Elle se dégagea vivement, essoufflée.

-Quinn je...

Mais la blonde préféra s'enfuir sans écouter ce que Rachel avait à dire. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre, elle voulait être seule.

oOoOoOo

Rachel s'était laissée glisser contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était tout simplement incroyable, au sens le plus stricte du terme. In-cro-yable! Quinn Fabray venait de l'embrasser! Quinn Fabray avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes! Elle s'était aussi enfuie sans donner d'explications. Et Rachel en avait besoin. Elle voulait comprendre comment une chose pareille avait pu se produire. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur la cheerios et elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

oOoOoOo

Brittany n'était pas très contente de ce que Rachel, Mercedes et Artie avaient fait mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle s'était quand même décidée à aller voir Santana pour savoir si elle allait bien car tout de même, elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle arriva devant la maison de la grand-mère de son amie et hésita. La vieille dame était toujours très froide, distante et elle lui faisait un peu peur. Elle finit par sonner et fut soulagée que ce soit Santana qui lui ouvre. La brune avait l'air plus que surprise.

-Salut San.

-Salut Britt. Tu... Tu veux entrer?

-Oui, merci.

Elles montèrent dans la chambre de Santana et Brittany s'installa sur le lit de son amie. La brune préféra rester debout. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et elle avait peur de faire une bourde. Elle ne voulait pas que Brittany parte de nouveau en colère.

-Tu vas bien? demanda la blonde, j'ai entendu l'histoire des souris et j'ai eu peur qu'elles t'aient dévoré les orteils.

Cette remarque fit sourire Santana et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

-Je n'ai rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je suis rassurée.

Le silence s'installa. Brittany avait eu sa réponse, elle était donc satisfaite, et Santana ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

-Je vais y aller.

-Attends Britt! s'exclama la brune en prenant sa main.

-Oui?

-Tu me manques... avoua Santana.

-Tu me manques aussi San. Mais je ne reviendrai pas chez les Cheerios.

-Je ne te le demande pas. J'aimerai juste qu'on puisse se voir parfois, comme des amies.

-Nous ne sommes pas amies, nous sommes bien plus que ça. Je t'aime tellement Santana, je voudrai que tout le monde le sache, je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi, surtout Puck pour qu'il arrête de coucher avec toi.

-Je peux pas Brittany, pas encore! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre...

-Je comprends Santana, je comprends très bien. Mais tu ne pourras pas te cacher toute ta vie! Je t'aime et tu me manques. Mais tant que tu ne seras pas décidée à le montrer à tout le monde, nous ne serons pas ensemble.

-Soyons au moins amies, je ne veux plus être loin de toi!

Brittany sourit tristement. Elle non plus ne voulait pas être séparée de Santana.

-D'accord. Pour commencer, tu voudrais bien venir une fois au Glee Club? Juste pour voir comme on s'amuse?

Santana aurait voulu rétorquer que c'était hors de question, qu'elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds là-bas. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour être auprès de Brittany, alors elle le payerait.

-Oui, pourquoi pas!

oOoOoOo

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Rachel et Quinn était toujours sur les nerfs. Elle était insupportable avec tout le monde et Sam avait fini par rompre avec elle tellement elle lui tapait sur le système. La blonde sautait sur la moindre occasion de hurler après quelqu'un et les footballeurs avaient reçu l'ordre de slushier à volonté. Puck et Sam avaient refusé. Pour eux, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Quinn et ils en avaient marre d'obéir à une tarée. Finn ne pouvait plus s'adonner à son sport préféré puisqu'il faisait parti du Glee Club et parce qu'il voulait absolument plaire à Rachel. La diva elle, était insensible à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de trouver un moyen de parler tranquillement avec Quinn. Mais la blonde semblait l'éviter. Rachel finit par arrêter une cheerios de première année dans le couloir et lui donna un message pour son capitaine. La fille semblait effrayée et Rachel se sentit mal. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens aient peur d'elle, seule sa vengeance contre Quinn lui importait.

oOoOoOo

Quand Quinn reçut le message de Rachel plus tard dans la journée, elle paniqua. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se confronter à la diva! Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé! Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de remettre la brune à sa place, qu'elle ne cherche pas à savoir ce que Quinn avait tant de mal à s'avouer. Et elle savait comment elle allait faire ça...

oOoOoOo

-Comment ça tu ne veux pas m'aider? Mais tu es ma meilleure amie San!

-Je sais Quinn, mais j'ai promis à Brittany ne plus faire de mal aux New Direction.

-Minable. Tu t'en mordras les doigts, je peux te l'assurer!

oOoOoOo

Mike chantonnait en parcourant les couloirs. Depuis qu'il était au Glee Club, il se sentait beaucoup plus épanoui: il pouvait danser et il avait une petite amie merveilleuse, que demander de plus? Ah si, il y avait une chose qui l'embêtait: la situation entre Rachel et Quinn. Cette guerre créait une tension qui mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs, c'était exaspérant. Il soupira et toqua à la porte du bureau de Mr Shue. Il devait discuter avec lui de la chorégraphie de Raise Your Glass.

-Entre Mike, comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci. Et vous?

-Ca ira mieux quand on aura fini de monter la choré! Tu as des idées?

-Oui, quelques unes. Je pourrai les présenter au Glee Club demain.

-Parfait! Je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous avons absolument besoin de plus de chanteurs. Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir les chansons et les chorégraphies si on ne peut même pas se présenter aux Sélections. Est-ce que tu connais des gens capables de chanter et surtout motivés?

-Maintenant que vous le dites... Je crois que je peux vous trouver deux chanteurs! Mais je vais devoir les convaincre...

oOoOoOo

**Brittana m'a demandé en review sur ''Comment dire je t'aime'' si je pouvais faire une histoire qui se passerait dix ans après la fin du lycée. Les New Directions ne se seraient pas vus depuis toutes ces années ou presque et ils se retrouvent pour une semaine (ou plus) de vacances. C'est qu'un projet encore. Je vais déjà finir celle-là avant de publier l'autre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**lovely66: comment t'as deviné? ;) merci pour ta review!**

**camille76260: merci! T'inquiète, Quinn va réagir mais elle a encore besoin de temps ( et moi aussi pour savoir comment je vais terminer ça ;))**

**xDBakachan: ouaip, c'est sûr, Quinn est une trouillarde là! ;) merci pour ta review!**

**Mxelle Juuw: j'avais envie que Quinn se laisse aller un peu :) je vais essayer de faire plus de Faberry promis!**

**jessy03: contente que ça t'ait fait rire! Quinn va se calmer promis, bien obligé si on veut un happy end! ;)**

**Bon puisque je suis très gentille, voilà déjà la suite! :)**

Rachel regardait les aiguilles de sa montre tourner et elle les trouvait beaucoup trop lentes, c'était agaçant! Le cours d'histoire était en plus d'un ennui mortel, ce qui aggravait l'impatience de la diva. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Quinn à la fin des cours à sa voiture et elle ne doutait pas que la cheerios la trouverait, la blonde avait un réseau d'espionnage très développé... La sonnerie retentit enfin et Rachel se rua dehors. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'entendre les explications de Quinn et elle s'attendait à un grand moment de bégaiement de la part de la blonde. Elle se rendit au parking en sautillant. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle arriva à sa voiture. Quelqu'un avait apparemment essayé de faire un gâteau sur le véhicule car on avait brisé des oeufs sur la carrosserie et ajouté de la farine donnant une pâte collante et visqueuse. Du papier toilette venait compléter le tout. Rachel n'en revenait pas: elle ne pourrait jamais rouler dans Lima avec cette voiture!

-Alors, tu aimes la nouvelle déco?

Rachel se tourna vivement pour faire face à Quinn qui se tenait devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et un grand sourire sur le visage. Bien sur, elle aurait du s'en douter. Qui d'autre que la cheerios aurait pu faire ça?

-Pas vraiment non, mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé de l'arranger.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je t'assure.

-Oui j'imagine. Je crois que tu as aussi pris beaucoup de plaisir à m'embrasser l'autre jour non?

Quinn s'approcha rapidement de la diva, menacante. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Ne reparle plus jamais de ça, jamais!

-Tu aimerais recommencer? Moi ça ne me déplairait pas...

-Tais toi j'ai dis!

-Allez quoi, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir aimer, murmura Rachel en passant ses bras autour du cou de Quinn.

La blonde la repoussa brutalement et la gifla avant de s'enfuir tandis que Rachel éclatait de rire. La cheerios avait peut-être pourri sa voiture mais la diva avait eu le dernier mot. Et elle en était sûre maintenant, elle plaisait à Quinn. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

oOoOoOo

Quinn courru jusqu'à sa voiture et s'effondra en pleurs sur le volant. Rachel, même humiliée, arrivait encore à la faire se sentir mal! C'était la diva qui aurait du être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en ce moment, après tout, le coup de la voiture était bien trouvé! Mais il avait fallu qu'elle reparle de ce foutu baiser! Quinn se doutait qu'elle remettrait ça sur le tapis, elle avait préparé une série de répliques cinglantes à ce sujet. Mais Rachel avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle et pas gênée que Quinn avait perdu tous ses moyens et s'était énervée. Et la brune avait dit qu'elle avait aimé... La portière côté passager s'ouvrit soudain et Santana s'installa, l'air choqué.

-T'es sérieuse Q? Toi et le Hobbit?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Quinn en séchant ses larmes.

-Ne me mens pas, je vous ai vu et entendu. Tu m'expliques?

-Y'a rien à expliquer. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là de toute façon?

-Je venais vérifier que tu ne l'abîmais pas trop. Brittany ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné si tu avais blessé Rachel.

-Ta trahison n'a aucune limite...

-Arrête un peu ton drama, on dirait Berry! Bon, accouche maintenant, depuis quand tu as le béguin pour elle?

-Je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle, lâche moi avec ça!

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te l'avoues pas...

-Fous moi la paix Satan! Barre toi.

-Faut que tu te calmes Quinn, vraiment. T'es en train de complètement péter les plombs et les gens en ont ras le bol.

-Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à vouloir me chaperonner? Dégage!

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de jouer à la Reine des Glaces et laisser les gens s'occuper de toi parfois, tu verras ca fait du bien.

-Non mais tu déconnes j'espère? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là! Et si t'arrêtes pas de m'emmerder, je vais aller raconter à tout le monde comment Brittany s'occupe bien de toi! siffla Quinn.

Santana blêmit et finit par sortir de la voiture

-Tu crains Q, tu crains vraiment.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Santana était encore bien énervée. C'est pourquoi quand Mike lui rentra dedans alors qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, elle l'insulta copieusement et en espagnol bien sur. L'asiatique laissa passer la tempête et patienta en souriant. Il finit par regarder sa montre, il était pressé, et la coupa.

-Santana, c'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi, mais j'ai un truc à faire là. Tu pourrais arrêter de me hurler dessus et libérer le passage s'il te plait?

-Ouais désolée...

Mike la regarda bizarrement, Santana Lopez qui s'excusait, ça n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie, et poursuivit son chemin avant d'être arrêté par la voix de la brune.

-Hey Mister Nem! Faudrait qu'on parle d'un truc tout les deux!

-Breadstix après les cours?

-Ca marche! A plus Tueur de Chiens!

Mike leva les yeux au ciel et repartit en direction des vestiaires. Les deux personnes qu'il voulait recruter pour le Glee Club étaient Puck et Sam. Il les avait déjà entendu chanter sous la douche après les entrainements et ils étaient vraiment bons! Ils jouaient aussi de la guitare, ils étaient donc intéressés par la musique. Mais Mike n'était vraiment pas certain qu'ils accepteraient. Il entra dans les vestiaires, espérant que ses amis y soient encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le samoussa! aboya Dave, tu fais plus partie de l'équipe je te rappelle!

-La ferme Karofsky! répliqua Puck, c'est notre pote, il a le droit d'être là.

-C'est plus notre pote depuis qu'il m'a slushié! intervint Finn.

-Pfff crétin! Alors toi t'as le droit d'emmerder les gens mais eux ils ont pas le droit de répliquer c'est ça? railla Puck, j'me casse, viens Sam.

Mike suivit ses deux amis hors des vestiaires, un peu abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Depuis quand Puck pensait par lui-même et prenait la défense des losers? En tout cas c'était une bonne chose pour le convaincre de rejoindre le Glee Club. Quand à Sam, il était un peu stupide quoique pas méchant et il suivrait Puck.

-Alors, tu voulais nous voir?

-Oui, je voulais vous proposer quelque chose.

-Vas-y.

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir au Glee Club? demanda Mike en tentant l'approche directe.

-Pourquoi on ferait ça? répliqua Puck.

-Ben je sais pas, vous savez chanter, vous aimez jouer de la guitare, ...

-On serait des losers, remarqua Sam.

-Vous êtes de toute façon sur le point de le devenir. Vous avez lâché Quinn et Finn n'aura pas apprécié que tu lui parles comme tu l'as fais Puck.

-Finn qui est au Glee Club.

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai pas compris pourquoi...

-Il veut se taper Rachel, lui précisa Puck.

-Ca lui a pas suffi de mettre Quinn enceinte? se révolta Mike.

-Apparemment non. Ok, j'en suis, comme ça je pourrai garder un oeil sur lui, déclara Puck.

-Génial! Et toi Sam?

-Mercedes Jones est bien au Glee Club?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Elle me plait bien. Je viens.

oOoOoOo

Les New Directions étaient excités et parlaient tous en même temps depuis que Mr Shuester leur avait dit que Mike allait leur trouver deux nouveaux chanteurs, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches de pouvoir participer aux Sélections. Ils maitrisaient parfaitement Raise Your Glasse, le chant et la chorégraphie, et ils cherchaient maintenant une chanson qui mettrait en valeur les voix de Tina et Rachel. Celle-ci était vexée parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir un solo. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de se disputer car elles n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord quand Brittany entra suivie par une Santana pas du tout à l'aise. Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. Même Brittany sembla sentir le malaise et elle hésita.

-Euh... je voulais juste que San voit comme on s'amuse bien mais si ça dérange...

-Oui ça dérange! s'exclama Blaine qui se souvenait des insultes quand il avait fait son coming out.

-Tu peux rester Santana mais je ne veux pas de bagarre! déclara Shuester.

-Merci Mr Shue! s'exclama Brittany.

Les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir et les discussions reprirent mais avec moins d'entrain cette fois. Les New Directions n'étaient cependant pas au bout de leur peine.

-Salut tout le monde! s'exclama Mike en arrivant suivi par Sam et Puck que Finn fusilla du regard.

-Mike je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que ce sont eux tes deux chanteurs! supplia Mercedes.

-Et si! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vous embêteront pas et ils sont plutôt doués. Vous nous faites une démo les gars?

-Ca marche.

Ils empruntèrent leur guitare à deux musiciens et s'installèrent sur des tabourets. Ils se concertèrent pour se mettre d'accord sur la chanson.

-Over the Rainbow? proposa Sam.

-Je te suis.

Les New Directions auraient voulu ignorer les deux garçons mais ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'ils avaient du talent et la chanson était entrainante. Tina fut la première à se lever et elle entraina Mike pour une petite danse. Brittany lâcha une exclamation de joie et prit la main de Santana avant de rejoindre les deux asiatiques. A la grande surprise de la brune, Brittany se colla contre elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kurt donna un coup de coude à Blaine et lui désigna le couple enlacé en souriant mais son petit ami ne semblait pas du tout vouloir s'intéresser à ce que faisait celle qu'il appelait Satan. Artie était allé prendre une guitare également et s'était mis à jouer avec les deux garçons. Puck lui sourit tandis que Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour Mercedes qui l'ignorait royalement, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Finn avait voulu inviter Rachel à danser mais elle avait refusé et il s'était mis à bouder. La diva se demandait si tout cela était un piège de Quinn. Mike et Brittany, on pouvait leur faire confiance mais Finn, Puck et Sam? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Si Santana demandait à entrer au Glee Club, ce serait le coup de grâce. A la fin de la chanson elle applaudit avec les autres et salua leur performance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'ils puissent participer aux Sélections et aux autres compétitions. Si pour cela il fallait accueillir dans le groupe leur peut-être-futurs-ex-ennemis, alors soit.

oOoOoOo

Mike était content de lui. Sam et Puck s'étaient bien intégrés avec leurs blagues à deux balles et leurs voix, ainsi les New Directions étaient presque au nombre de douze. La séance s'était moins bien passée pour Santana qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de traiter Rachel de Hobbit et avait appelé Mercedes la Mama Negra, ce qui n'avait été bien pris du tout! Mike soupira. Il pourrait peut-être profiter de sa discussion avec Santana pour la calmer un peu. Il arriva au Breadstix et remarqua la cheerios à une table. Il alla s'asseoir et commanda un coca.

-Bon alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler?

-Tu es ami avec Quinn n'est-ce pas?

-Disons que je suis sa conscience en quelque sorte. Quand je parle elle m'écoute.

-Très bien, alors tu dois forcément être au courant si quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment pour elle non?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir? se méfia Mike.

-J'ai... surpris une conversation très étrange entre elle et... quelqu'un. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler mais je m'inquiète pour elle, elle paraissait dévastée.

-Santana Lopez s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que Brittany? Impressionant!

-Ta gueule! Bon, tu sais quelque chose ou pas? Quoique tu en penses, elle est mon amie et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise.

-Elle est amoureuse de Rachel.

-J'en était sûre! Vous en avez déjà parlé? Comment elle le prend?

-Mal. C'est pour ça qu'elle terrorise Rachel, pour la tenir loin d'elle. Elle ne veut pas qu'il y'ait quoique ce soit parce qu'elle a peur de la réaction de sa mère mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

-C'est à dire?

-Je pense qu'elle a la trouille de s'engager avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime vraiment, elle ne veut pas souffrir.

-C'est ridicule!

-Ah bon? Pourtant tu agis exactement de la même façon! répliqua Mike en la fixant avec insistance,

-Je... N'importe quoi!

-Tu sais Santana, c'est évident pour pas mal de gens qu'il y a quelque chose entre Brittany et toi. Et ils en ont rien à faire. Les seuls que tu peux craindre ce sont ces imbéciles de footballeurs et les crétins du rugby mais tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter. Enfin, tu en aurais si tu faisais partie de quelque chose comme le Glee Club.

-On peut revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse c'est à dire le problème Faberry? demanda Santana sans s'occuper de tout ce que Mike venait de dire.

-Comme tu veux. Pourquoi tu voulais me parler du coup? Tu as appris quelque chose?

-Elles se sont embrassées.

-Ah. C'est fâcheux.

-Très. Quinn est imbuvable depuis. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

-J'essaye figure toi! Mais je ne connais pas bien Rachel donc je n'ose pas en parler avec elle. Et Quinn ne veut rien entendre.

-J'avais pas remarqué... Pour Rachel, j'irai voir Porcelaine. Il est son meilleur ami, il saura quoi faire. Nous on va essayer de raisonner Quinn même si j'aimerai ne pas avoir à l'approcher avant une bonne dizaine d'années.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-J'ai refusé de refaire la déco de la voiture du Hobbit pour pas que Brittany soit furax après moi et du coup Quinn pense que je l'ai trahi.

-Super, je sens que ça va être du gâteau...

oOoOoOo

Santana n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait faire une chose pareille, c'était inconcevable, incroyable! Elle était déjà tombée bien bas en acceptant de se rendre au Glee Club mais là, c'était encore pire! Bon, elle devait bien avouer que ça avait été marrant et que ça lui avait fait plaisir de chanter et danser avec Brittany. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'y retournerait! Enfin sauf peut-être si on le lui demandait gentiment... Mais ce n'était pas le sujet pour le moment. Elle avait dit quelques jours auparavant à Mike qu'elle parlerait à Porcelaine et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de le faire. Elle n'allait quand même pas l'accoster dans le couloir au risque que tout le monde la voit en train de parler avec le mec le plus gay des Etats-Unis! Mais ça commençait à devenir urgent: Quinn était sur le point de devenir pire que Sylvester et elle risquait de tuer quelqu'un à tout moment. Il fallait absolument qu'elle couche avec le Hobbit une bonne fois pour toute afin d'évacuer toute cette tension. Santana se demanda soudain si une telle union était autorisée. Après tout son amie et Berry n'étaient pas de la même espèce... Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Pour le moment elle devait trouver Kurt. La chance lui sourit enfin quand elle vit Noeud Pap arriver en sens inverse dans le couloir. Elle se planta devant lui pour l'arrêter.

-Dégage de mon chemin Satan!

-Sur un autre ton! Où est Porcelaine?

-Je ne connais personne de ce nom. Maintenant bouge! s'exclama le jeune homme en essayant de passer.

-Ok Anderson, je cherche Hummel, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où il est?

Il lui fit les gros yeux et elle soupira:

-_S'il te plait!_

-Tu vois quand tu veux! Il est à l'auditorium. Mais fais attention Satan, si j'apprends que tu lui as fais du mal...

-Je ne lui ferai rien, pour qui tu me prends! Je ne frappe pas les gens. Enfin, pas les plus faibles que moi.

-T'es infernale.

-Je sais.

Santana commença à partir en direction de l'auditorium mais s'arrêta après quelques pas et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Hey Anderson!

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang? Où était passée la Santana Lopez de Lima Heights Adjacent, féroce et indomptable? Elle le savait très bien en fait: une certaine Brittany Pierce l'avait envoyé très loin, sur la Lune par exemple, et l'avait remplacé par une gentille petite fille... Ouais bon, peut-être pas quand même!

-Bon t'accouche! s'exclama Blaine.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ais fais. Sincèrement. Et ne me demande pas de le répéter.

-Excuses acceptées Santana mais t'as pas intérêt à recommencer à jouer les garces parce que je te raterai pas cette fois!

La brune hocha la tête et reprit sa route en direction de l'auditorium. Elle espérait que cette conversation avec Blaine remonte jusqu'à Brittany, peut-être que ça jouerait en sa faveur. Non mais attendez... depuis quand elle l'appelait Blaine? Brittany avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle... Ou pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Santana?

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée à l'auditorium et que Kurt la fixait bizarrement. Tiens, elle l'appelait aussi par son prénom maintenant! Décidément...

-Faut que je te parle d'un truc important Hummel. On est tranquille ici?

-Il n y a personne d'autre si c'est ta question, déclara Kurt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien. C'est à propos de Rachel. Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de choses... personnelles ces temps-ci?

-Pas vraiment... elle est trop occupée à se venger de Quinn.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre... Bref, justement, tout est lié à Q.

-Je comprends pas...

-Berry aime Quinn et Quinn aime Rachel.

-Oh. Ca expliquerait pas mal de choses.

-N'est-ce pas? Le problème c'est que Quinn, pour on ne sait quelles raisons, refuse de l'avouer et du coup, martyrise Berry pour oublier qu'elle l'aime.

-Ta copine est tarée.

-Non, elle a pas eu une vie facile c'est tout. J'aurai bien aimé voir ce que tu serais devenu si tu avais eu un père fou amoureux de Jésus qui te dit que t'es une merde, un déchet tout ça parce que t'as fais une erreur et que tu te retrouves enceinte bien que ce soit techniquement impossible dans ton cas. Je lui cherche pas d'excuses, elle n'en a pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs, je t'explique juste pourquoi tu ne dois pas la détester.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Brittany est amoureuse de toi.

-Britt t'a parlé de nous?

-Oui. Mais parle moi d'abord de Rachel et on s'occupera de ta situation après.

Santana hésita un instant. Elle aurait très pu exploser la tête précieuse de Porcelaine contre le sol afin d'obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait mais elle se dit que Brittany n'apprécierait pas le geste. Et puis, elle avait beau hurlé souvent et faire peur, elle n'aimait pas la violence.

-Très bien. Mais tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir après, c'est clair?

-Ca marche.

Ils quittèrent la scène et allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins. C'était une situation très bizarre, autant pour Santana que pour Kurt. Il espérait ne pas finir avec quelques dents en moins à la fin de la conversation mais surtout, il avait l'étrange envie d'aider Santana et Brittany à être ensemble. Il chassa ces pensées perturbantes et se concentra sur ce que la brune lui racontait.

-Quinn et Rachel se sont embrassées.

-QUOI? Quand, où et comment?

-Hey! Doucement! J'ai pas vu la scène, je les ai seulement entendu en parler mais elles ont pas donné tous les détails croustillants. Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis, Quinn est encore plus remontée que d'habitude. T'as pas remarqué de changement chez Berry?

-Elle est triste. Elle ne chante plus autant qu'avant.

-Ah oui, effectivement! Ca doit être le signe d'un état avancé de dépression pour une future star de Broadway ennuyeuse et névrosée!

-Santana... soupira Kurt.

-Désolé Hummel, c'est un réflexe.

-Ouais, passons. Je vais parler à Rachel, voir un peu ce qu'il en est. Je te tiendrai au courant.

-Tu peux aussi aller voir Mike, il gère Quinn avec l'aide de Tina je crois.

-Très bien. Ca fait un peu mission commando là!

-On s'en fiche, parle moi de Brittany maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mxelle Juuw: Oh oui ils vont finir par y arriver! ;)**

**Laurine: merci, c'est gentil! Voilà la suite!**

**xDBakachan: moi aussi j'aime bien quand Santana est gentille, c'est tout mignon! ;)**

**lovely66: c'est pas vraiment une ''mission'' genre James Bond mais c'est tout aussi dangereux! Quinn est un ennemi redoutable! ;)**

**camille76260: ouaip tout le monde s'y met! Ils finiront bien par les mettre ensemble à force d'insister!**

**LetInLove: j'aime bien Kurt en faiseur de couples, je trouve que ça lui va bien! :)**

Santana était étendue sur son lit et tournait dans tous les sens depuis un moment. Elle regarda son téléphone: 1h17. Elle soupira. Kurt ne lui avait pas appris grand chose mais il lui avait apporté quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver nul part ailleurs: le soutien et les conseils de quelqu'un qui avait été dans le même cas qu'elle.

Flash Back:

-On s'en fiche, parle moi de Brittany maintenant.

-Très bien mais on a discuté de ça une seule fois donc je sais pas si je pourrais t'aider.

-Dépêche Porcelaine, on a pas toute la journée!

-Ca va, ça va... Pour faire court, elle attend que tu changes.

-Mais encore?

-Elle aimerait que tu arrêtes d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, de te cacher derrière une personnalité froide et violente.

-Je ne suis pas violente!

-Tu ne l'es peut-être pas au fond mais tu l'es dans tes actes. Et ça, ça ne plait pas à Brittany parce qu'elle sait qui tu es vraiment et elle aimerait que tu le montres aux autres.

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent de moi!

-Ah bon? Alors pourquoi tu t'es exusée auprès de Blaine?

-Comment tu...

-Il m'a envoyé un message avant que tu arrives. Mais c'est pas le sujet. Moi je crois que tu as la trouille.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Oh si!

-Non!

-Bien sur que si. Et c'est normal. Etre soi-même c'est pas facile, crois en mon humble expérience. Les gens ne comprennent pas, des personnes qui nous aimaient nous tourne le dos et le pire, ce sont les agressions verbales. Quand des gens que tu ne connais même pas t'insulte dans la rue parce que tu tiens la main de ton petit ami, c'est vraiment pas la joie.

Santana était désespérée. Inconsciement, elle aurait voulu que Kurt lui dise que tout irait bien et que les gens accepteraient sa différence avec le sourire.

-Mais alors à quoi ça sert de sortir du placard? cria-t-elle des larmes pleins les yeux.

-A être en paix avec toi-même. C'est important d'accepter qui on est mais ce n'est jamais vraiment fait avant de l'avoir montrer aux autres. Tu as fais la moitié du travail, tu ne refoules plus tes sentiments pour Brittany mais maintenant, il faut que tu les vives au grand jour. Et si les footballeurs vous cherchent, on ira leur casser la gueule!

Santana rigola en imaginant Kurt essayer de frapper Karovsky et sécha ses larmes.

-Merci Porcelaine, mais je te préviens, si tu parles de cette conversation à quelqu'un, je serai dans l'obligation de te descendre, c'est clair?

-Ben y'a encore du boulot...

Fin Flash Back.

Santana prit soudain sa décision. Elle aimait Brittany, elle allait lui montrer, et devant tout le monde en plus! Elle aurait besoin de Kurt et il faudrait que Mr Shuester la laisse revenir au Glee Club mais elle le ferait quoiqu'il arrive.

oOoOoOo

Kurt retrouva Rachel à son casier. Son amie avait l'air toujours aussi déprimée et ça començait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Maintenant il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait mais il voulait avoir la version de Rachel. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant.

-Salut ma Barbra! Comment vas-tu?

-Salut Kurt, ça va, répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

-Ecoute Rach, j'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état alors arrête de me mentir. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et si il faut que je te torture pour savoir quoi, je le ferai!

-Kurt, j'ai juste... pas envie d'en parler.

-M'en fiche! Viens avec moi! s'exclama-t-il en l'entrainant par le bras.

-Mais on a cours!

-Dans quinze minutes, ça me laisse le temps de t'ouvrir le ventre et de te vider de tes tripes!

-Tu fais peur...

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du Glee Club et Kurt obligea son amie à s'asseoir.

-Vas-y, vide ton sac. Je te préviens, j'ai déjà eu certaines infos par Santana, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'expliques.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Du fait que Quinn et toi vous vous êtes enbrassées!

-Oh ça...

-Alors?

-J'en sais rien Kurt, j'arrive pas à comprendre moi-même. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que je n'ai plus du tout envie de continuer cette stupide vengeance.

-Tu l'aimes?

-J'en ai bien peur... C'est complètement dingue hein? Je devrais la détester et c'est tout le contraire!

-C'est sûr que c'est invraisemblable mais de toute façon, tu ne peux pas changer tes sentiments, c'est comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi?

-Commence par calmer le jeu déjà, ce serait bien. Va la voir, parle lui et demande une trêve.

-Elle n'acceptera jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Si ça se trouve, elle ressent la même chose.

-C'est ça ouais, et moi je suis la fille cachée de Barbra Streisand!

-Peu importe, va lui parler et tu aviseras après.

-Très bien.

oOoOoOo

Parler avec Quinn Fabray, non mais quelle idée! Autant demander gentiment au dragon de libérer la princesse, ce serait moins dangereux! Rachel ricana en imaginant un lézard géant avec une perruque blonde. Mais c'était un rire sans joie. Kurt avait raison après tout, il fallait qu'elle parle à Quinn. Et sans se faire tuer si possible. Mais quand, où et comment? La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu discuter avec elle, sa voiture avait été transformé en gâteau! Déjà, il ne fallait pas que Rachel la prévienne. Si Quinn était prise au dépourvu, elle serait plus vulnérable et donc plus encline à parler. Ou en tout cas, la brune l'espérait. Elle ne voulait pas que cette conversation se passe au lycée, trop d'oreilles trainaient là où elles n'avaient rien à faire comme celles de Santana Lopez par exemple. Elle devait aussi élucider ce mystère: pourquoi la plus proche amie de Quinn avait parlé à Kurt et sans que le jeune homme finisse à l'hôpital? Elle verrait ça plus tard, pour l'instant elle devait parler à Quinn.

oOoOoOo

Mike et Tina arrivèrent devant la maison de Kurt, se demandant pourquoi il leur avait demandé de venir. Ils s'entendaient bien avec le jeune homme mais de là à se faire inviter chez lui après les cours? Mike sonna et Kurt vint leur ouvrirent rapidement.

-Salut! Entrez vite, Santana est dans ma chambre et nous attend. Vous savez à quel point elle est patiente!

Les deux asiatiques se regardèrent, surpris. Qu'est-ce que Santana venait faire dans l'histoire! Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils suivirent Kurt jusque dans sa chambre et y découvrirent la brune qui faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

-Enfin vous voilà! On va pouvoir commencer! s'exclama-t-elle.

-D'accord mais commencez quoi? s'étonna Tina.

-Asian Boy t'a expliqué ma situation? lui demanda Santana.

-Bien sur, on se dit tout.

-C'est mignon. Bref, j'ai décidé que j'allais assumer ce que je ressens pour Brittany. Applaudissements s'il vous plait!

Les trois New Directions la regardèrent bizarrement mais ne bougèrent pas.

-D'accord, pas d'applaudissements.

-Explique nous ce qu'on fait là Satan! s'exclama Tina qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Santana.

-On se calme Asian Girl! J'ai besoin de vous pour chanter une chanson à Brittany. Kurt a déjà fait un mash up de Madonna et The Association avec Cherish. Je dois avouer que c'était bien vu parce que jamais je n'aurai pensé à ce groupe tout pourri du siècle dernier! C'est un compliment Porcelaine, ajouta-t-elle.

-J'avais compris, répliqua Kurt.

-Je vois toujours pas ce qu'on fait là, déclara Tina.

-Je voudrais... pardon, j'aimerais que vous chantiez avec moi pour les coeurs si vous voulez bien.

Mike sourit. Il était emballé par l'idée et heureux que Santana se décide enfin. Tina par contre n'était pas convaincue. Pourquoi devrait-elle aider cette fille qui s'était toujours comportée comme une garce?

-Pourquoi on devrait faire ça?

Santana soupira. Elle savait bien que Tina n'avait aucune raison de vouloir l'aider mais d'après Kurt, elle était une des meilleures chanteuses du Glee Club et la brune aurait aimé montrer à l'asiatique qu'elle voulait changer.

-Ecoute Tina, je sais que j'ai vraiment été une salope depuis l'année dernière mais c'est fini maintenant. Je suis fatiguée de me battre pour garder une popularité qui au final, ne rime à rien et que je vais perdre dans peu de temps de toute façon. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ma meilleure amie, juste de m'aider sur ce coup là. Je te promets que je ferai des efforts pour changer.

Tina la regarda longuement et vit que Santana était sincère, même si ça paraissait vraiment étrange. Elle ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas du jour au lendemain mais où irait l'Humanité si on n'accordait pas au gens une deuxième chance?

-Très bien, c'est d'accord.

-Merci beaucoup Tina! Au boulot maintenant, faut qu'on bosse la chanson. Porcelaine, envoie la musique!

Kurt soupira en entendant le surnom tandis que Mike et Tina se regardaient, faussement désespérés. Santana aurait beau changer, elle resterait toujours Santana Lopez de Lima Heights Adjacent.

oOoOoOo

Quinn était restée dans le vestiaire après l'entrainement des Cheerios. Elle voulait être seule. En fait non, elle ne voulait pas être seule, elle voulait qu'on l'aime. Elle aurait aimé avoir un petit ami gentil et intelligent, prêt à la soutenir dans n'importe quelle situation. Au lieu de ça elle était tombée enceinte d'un crétin l'année passée, elle était amoureuse d'une fille qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir parce que celle-ci la détestait et pire que tout, elle passait son temps à avoir des conversations philosophiques avec elle-même. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter. Au début, martyriser Rachel et ses copains lui avait sembler être une bonne idée. Mais plus maintenant. Voir la fille qu'elle aimait être capable de cruauté, par sa faute, faisait culpabiliser Quinn et elle se détestait. C'était sa faute si Rachel était devenue comme... et bien comme elle. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et le bruit tira Quinn de ses pensées. Elle regarda l'heure: presque 22h. Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille? Elle sortit de sa chambre et attendit dans le couloir pour entendre sa mère ouvrir et refouler l'intrus.

-Bonjour Mike! Je suis ravie de te voir mais il est un peu tard tu ne crois pas?

-Oui, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Mme Fabray mais il faut absolument que je parle à Quinn.

La Quinn en question retourna dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour. Mike Chang était décidément pire que la peste, le choléra et le taenia réunis: un vrai parasite!

-Quinnie! Ton ami Mike est là!

-Veux pas le voir! répliqua la blonde.

-C'est très impoli ma chérie, ouvre cette porte ou je vais voir Coach Sylvester pour lui dire que tu as mangé du gâteau au chocolat ce week-end! Elle ne sera pas contente d'apprendre que sa capitaine se goinfre n'est-ce pas?

La blonde jura doucement: sa mère trouvait toujours les arguments les plus convaincants. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à un Mike arborant un immense sourire. Quinn allait fermer la porte mais sa mère la bloqua, l'air inquiète.

-Maman... Mike a une copine!

-Oh, très bien.

Judy ferma la porte et laissa les deux jeunes discuter tranquillement.

-Alors ''Quinnie'', t'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose récemment?

-Ta gueule l'asiatique, tu m'énerves.

-Je sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois qu'on se parle. Et comme à chaque fois, je vais sagement attendre que tu te confies, déclara Mike en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie.

Quinn, qui en avait assez de ce petit jeu, soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-Pourquoi as-tu pourri la voiture de Rachel alors que vous veniez de vous embrasser? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas profité pour lui dire ce que tu ressentais? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas au moins arrêtez de terroriser toute l'école?

-Parce que j'étais frustrée. Parce que ça n'arrivera jamais, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise? Parce que il me faut un défouloir.

Cette dernière réponse était un mensonge. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait fini par demander à ses Cheerios d'arrêter les slushies, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Rachel réplique et se transforme en garce, mais aussi qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les sportifs depuis que Finn, Sam et Puck l'avaient laissé tomber. Ils faisaient leur propre loi désormais.

-Ta frustration, je connais un excellent moyen de la supprimer. Il s'appelle ''coucher avec Rachel Berry et enfin lui avouer que je l'aime''. Sympa non?

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Mike reprit avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Rachel était plutôt pour ce baiser donc arrête de te voiler la face!

-C'est Santana qui t'a tout raconté?

-Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources.

-Deux choses m'empêchent d'aller voir Rachel et de tout lui balancer: 1°) Je fais de sa vie un enfer depuis qu'on est arrivé au lycée, elle doit m'en vouloir à mort. 2°) Par ma faute, elle est devenue comme moi. Certaines de mes Cheerios ont peur d'elle et des New Directions depuis l'attaque des souris.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de la situation, tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle se sent par rapport à toute cette histoire. Il faut que tu discutes avec elle!

-Mike, même si elle me pardonne, moi je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce que j'ai fais, d'accord? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

-Ca, c'est à elle d'en décider, parle lui. Bonne nuit Quinn.

Mike embrassa son amie sur le front et, après avoir saluer Judy, rentra chez lui en espérant que cette conversation ait fait réfléchir la blonde.

oOoOoOo

Santana était aussi nerveuse qu'un garçon prépubère attendant son premier rencard, c'était minable. Elle faisait les cent pas devant le Breadstix depuis cinq minutes en marmonnant ''elle viendra pas, elle viendra pas, elle viendra pas, ...'' Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Brittany à sortir? C'était ce que les couples faisaient, pas les amis! Et la blonde lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elles ne seraient pas en couple tant qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de déclaration officielle au lycée et dans le journal local! Minimum! Mais Kurt et Mike lui avait affirmé qu'un rendez-vous au restaurant était très romantique et que Brittany en serait ravie. Et puis cela préparerait le terrain pour la chanson prévue le lundi. Mais Santana aurait l'air de quoi si la blonde ne venait pas? Elles avaient rendez-vous à 20h et il était déjà 20h05! La brune était au bord de la crise de panique quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main.

-Ca va San? lui demanda Brittany, tu es toute rouge.

-Britt... souffla Santana, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas...

L'inquiétude et la sincérité soudaine de la brune firent sourire Brittany. Elle serra son amie contre elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Même une invasion de gremlins n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir San...

Elles se sourirent et entrèrent enfin. La serveuse les mena jusqu'à leur table et leur donna la carte. Elles prirent toutes les deux une salade, Sylvester ne tolérait pas le moindre dérapage alimentaire et Santana commanda une bouteille de champagne.

-Pour fêter quoi? demanda Brittany.

-Le fait qu'on soit là ce soir toi et moi. C'est une bonne raison tu ne crois pas?

-Tout à fait, répondit la blonde en souriant.

-Bon alors dis moi, vous en êtes où pour les Sélections?

-Et bien, il nous manque encore un chanteur pour pouvoir participer, ce qui est assez embêtant.

-J'imagine! s'exclama Santana.

Depuis la répétition avec Tina, Mike et Kurt, la brune s'intéressait à ce que faisait le Glee Club et elle était vraiment concernée par leur problème de trouver une douzième personne. Elle aurait aimé essayer d'intégrer les New Directions mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

-On va chanter Raise Your Glass, notre version est géniale, et Tina et Rachel vont reprendre The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face.

-J'adore cette chanson, elle est magnifique.

-Moi aussi! s'exclama Brittany, mais je n'ai pas une voix assez jolie pour la chanter.

-Ce que tu n'as pas en voix, tu l'as en jambes. Tu es la meilleure danseuse de l'Ohio et une des meilleures du pays!

-C'est gentil San...

-C'est la vérité.

-Je t'aime Santana.

La brune releva vivement la tête et interrogea Brittany du regard. La blonde lui sourit mais Santana n'était pas plus avancée. Etait-ce un je t'aime de ''tu es ma meilleure amie'' ou un je t'aime de ''j'ai envie de toi dans ma vie''? Elle remarqua alors que son amie se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure et son coeur rata un battement. Elle avait sa réponse. Santana posa sa main sur celle de la blonde et lui sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi Brittany, mais je crois que tu vas devoir prendre une douche froide en rentrant tout à l'heure parce que je n'ai pas encore fini de me racheter et je ne coucherai pas avec toi ce soir.

Brittany éclata de rire, sous le regard courroucé de quelques clients, et caressa la main de Santana.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne tarde pas trop quand même, je risquerais de te prendre sans prévenir dans les vestiaires...

En entendant cette phrase, Santana déglutit difficilement et rougit. Brittany était rarement joueuse mais quand elle l'était, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins...

oOoOoOo

Judy était inquiète. Depuis le début de l'année passée, elle avait vu sa fille changer en quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle se doutait que c'était leur faute, à elle et à son ex-mari. Ils avaient mis trop de barrières à Quinn au nom de leur religion et Judy s'en voulait pour ça. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir aider sa fille mais celle-ci n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, et encore moins à sa propre mère. Pourtant, Judy comptait sur leur rituel du vendredi soir pour lui tirer les vers de nez. A chaque fin de semaine, la mère invitait la fille au restaurant ou inversement parfois.

-Quinn chérie! Tu es prête?

-Je ne veux pas sortir ce soir maman!

Judy fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle la trouva allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand Quinn était petite et que tout était encore simple.

-Parle moi Quinnie, je t'en prie. Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça.

-Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire de peine.

-Explique moi ce qui ne va pas...

-Je ne peux pas maman! Je veux juste être seule...

-Très bien, je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler mais je veux que tu saches que tu es ma fille adorée et que je ne te jugerai plus jamais sur tes choix. Je regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière et je peux t'assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je te le promets.

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne voulait pas devant sa mère, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Judy embrassa sa fille sur le front et quitta la chambre, désespérée. Quinn n'allait pas bien et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour changer ça.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mxelle Juuw: Ouaip, j'aime bien le côté gentil de Santana. J'ai adoré l'épisode où elle chante un duo avec Rachel, ça se finit en câlin, j'ai trouvé ça adorable! ;)**

**LetInLove: Plus de Faberry bientôt! :)**

**camille76260: j'ai pas été très originale sur la chanson mais j'espère que ça va te plaire!**

**nath: merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire!**

Tina et Mike étaient en route pour se rendre chez Kurt afin de bosser sur la chanson. Ils avaient décidé d'y passer tout le samedi après-midi pour être certains d'être au point mais aussi pour demander à Santana comment s'était passé son rencard de la veille. Mike ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma tout de suite après. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois et Tina finit par soupirer.

-Mike, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le tout simplement!

-Ouais, d'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la voix de Santana?

-A part qu'elle s'en sert pour dire des choses méchantes à tout le monde, elle est plutôt jolie.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Et tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait lui demander de rejoindre le Glee Club?

-QUOI? Tu te fous de moi là?

-Non mais attends, t'énerve pas, c'était juste une proposition!

-Déjà, je suis même pas sûre que ça l'intéresse. Elle est à peu près gentille avec nous pour le moment parce qu'elle a besoin de nous mais quand elle aura récupéré Brittany, j'imagine qu'elle recommencera à agir comme une garce.

-D'accord mais si jamais elle est intéressée? On devrait en profiter! On est pas encore assez pour les Sélections je te rappelle! Et puis t'es un peu de mauvaise foi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas reconnaître qu'elle a changé?

-Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait. Déjà Puck, Sam et Finn c'était dur mais là...

-On ne te demande pas de pardonner, juste de donner une autre chance.

-Ok, ok, tu m'as convaincu. Mais les autres auront peut-être plus de mal!

-Ils comprendront que c'est nécessaire pour la compétition.

Ils arrivèrent chez Kurt et sonnèrent. Santana leur ouvrit la porte et les entraina à l'intérieur. Elle paraissait survoltée et les deux asiatiques se regardèrent, surpris.

-Faut absolument que je vous raconte ma soirée d'hier! s'exclama la brune, c'était é-norme!

Tina sourit, amusée par le comportement de Santana, et se dit que Mike avait raison. La brune n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça.

Il leurs fallu un peu plus de deux heures pour être au point mais c'était sans compte Santana et son perfectionisme maladif, en tout cas quand il s'agissait de Brittany. Elle reprenait depuis le début dès qu'elle ratait une note, s'énervait contre elle-même toutes les cinq minutes et finit carrément par fondre en larmes en répétant qu'elle était nulle et qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Kurt décréta à cet instant que la répétition était terminée et Santana hocha la tête. Elle était fatiguée et incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, profitant de l'absence de Burt Hummel pour parler librement.

-Bon ors, on en où Faberry? marmonna Santana.

-Euh... Quelqu'un peut traduire? demanda Tina qui n'avait pas du tout saisi ce que la brune voulait dire.

-Répète Santana, on a rien compris.

-Faberry, on en est où? répéta-t-elle en baillant.

-J'ai parlé à Rachel, déclara Kurt, et je crois que j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'aller discuter avec Quinn.

-Ca va être un bain de sang, Q n'est pas prête encore, annonça Mike, elle s'en veut à mort pour ce qu'elle a fait à Rachel. Pas seulement pour les insultes et les slushies mais aussi pour l'avoir poussé à se venger.

-C'est stupide! s'exclama Tina, ce n'est pas sa faute si Rach s'est mis en tête de terroriser à son tour le lycée.

-En parlant de ça, Rachel veut arrêter donc plus de slushies contre les cheerios et les sportifs, intervint Kurt.

-Cool... grogna Santana, c'est super froid ces trucs! Quinn nous a demandé d'arrêter de slushier aussi mais c'est pas dit que ces crétins de rugbymen l'écoutent.

-En gros, le seul problème maintenant c'est de leur faire remarquer qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble, c'est bien ça? demanda Tina.

-Fastoche! s'exclama Kurt d'un ton sarcastique.

Ca n'allait pas être facile du tout. Rachel était certaine que Quinn la détestait, même si elle reconnaissait que la blonde était sûrement attirée par elle. Quand à Quinn, elle ne voulait rien entendre et restait persuadée qu'elle dégoûtait Rachel par son comportement. Un cri de Tina sortit Kurt de ses pensées. L'asiatique se frottait les côtes tandis Mike souriait.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Santana ma chérie? demanda-t-il.

-Hein, quoi, qu'est qui s'passe? répliqua la brune qui était en train de s'endormir.

-On voulait savoir si ça te dirait de rejoindre le Glee Club, proposa Tina en fusillant son petit ami du regard.

Kurt, qui n'était pas au courant, regarda ses deux amis avec de grands yeux et Santana se réveilla tout à fait. Bien sur que ça lui disait! Mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit du goût de tout le monde...

-Ce serait une bonne chose que tu viennes, déclara finalement Kurt, tu as une belle voix, quoique moins belle que la mienne, et on serait enfin au complet.

-Moi je veux bien mais faudra convaincre les autres, remarqua Santana.

-T'inquiète, ils seront obligés de dire oui. Les Sélections sont le week-end prochain donc on a plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver un douzième chanteur s'ils ne veulent pas te laisser une chance, déclara Mike.

-UNE SEMAINE? Mais je connais pas la choré de Raise Your Glass! Faut vite que tu m'apprennes Mister Nem! Non mais c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça toi! J'te jure...

Les trois New Directions se regardèrent en souriant. Apparemment, le stress faisait remonter les mauvaises habitudes de Santana mais c'était aussi très drôle à voir.

-Calme toi San, Brittany et moi ont va te donner des cours particuliers et te rentrer cette choré dans le crâne.

-Y'a intérêt! Parce que si je me rends ridicule, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable et ferai de ta vie un enfer...

oOoOoOo

Rachel était dans sa chambre et s'exerçait à chanter First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'entrainer puisque cette chanson n'était pas difficile, pas pour elle en tout cas, mais elle aimait chanter. Et puis les paroles lui faisaient penser à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Quinn. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'elle l'avait proposé à Tina. Ce n'était pas une pensée très agréable mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle rêvait toutes les nuits de leur baiser et... de bien plus.

-Rachel?

-Oui papa H?

-Tu peux descendre dans le salon s'il te plait? Ton père et moi voudrions te parler.

La diva soupira. Elle savait que cette discussion devait arriver. Elle avait beau faire des efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher son mal-être et ses pères s'en étaient forcément rendus compte. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait leurs dire. Elle pouvait leur expliquer la situation mais à quoi cela servirait-il?

-J'arrive.

Hiram ferma la porte et redescendit, laissant quelques minutes à Rachel avant l'interrogatoire. La diva ferma les yeux, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Kurt. Parler à Quinn... Elle le ferait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle sache exactement comment la blonde se sentait par rapport à toute cette histoire. Rachel finit par descendre et s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face de ses pères. Ils se regardèrent et Leroy commença.

-On sait parfaitement avec Hiram que tu vas tout faire pour ne pas nous mêler à tes affaires et on le comprend tout à fait. On a été jeunes avant toi.

Rachel ricana: les parents étaient tellement prévisible! Hiram remarqua le dédain dans le ton de sa fille et fronça les sourcils.

-Pas de ça avec nous jeune fille! Tu as le droit de changer, tu es à la période de ta vie où il y a le plus de changements, mais je t'interdis de nous manquer de respect! Nous ne t'avons pas élever comme ça.

La diva se sentit honteuse. Elle avait conscience de ne plus être la même petite juive ennuyeuse et mal habillée de l'année dernière mais était-ce une mauvaise chose?

-J'ai changé mais au fond je suis toujours la même, répliqua-t-elle, et je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse.

-Tu n'es plus la même, répliqua Leroy, tu es moins souriante, tu t'habilles comme une femme et plus comme une enfant et nous... comment dire...

-Nous avons entendu des parents d'élèves dirent que les New Directions s'étaient mis à se comporter comme les étudiants populaires à coup de slushies et tout ce qui va avec. Si c'est la vérité, saches que nous sommes très déçus.

-Mais de quoi j'me mêle! s'énerva soudain Rachel, les cheerios sont après nous depuis la première journée de cours de l'année dernière! Chaque jour, c'est insultes et humiliations! Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on allait se laisser faire jusqu'à la fin du lycée j'espère?

Leroy voulu parler mais Rachel l'en empêcha. Ils avaient voulu la faire parler alors ils allaient l'écouter!

-A part les slushies, y'a eu des choses bien pires que ça! Vous avez déjà été mis dans une poubelle? Kurt oui, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'en garde pas un bon souvenir tout comme Artie n'a pas apprécié à chaque fois qu'on a mis ses lunettes dans les toilettes! Alors ne jugez pas! Oui on s'est mal comporté mais Quinn l'a bien cherché! Cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et elle est incapable de se comporter comme un être humain. Elle est complètement folle et pourtant je l'aime! Et ça me tue parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne la laisse pas indifférente mais elle est si méchante et froide et je sais pas quoi faire!

Rachel était en pleurs à présent. Leroy se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hiram s'en voulait d'avoir poussé sa fille à se dévoiler comme ça mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il s'était douté que les changements de Rachel étaient du au fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse mais jamais il ne se serait douté que ce soit d'une fille.

-Ce n'est pas par la violence qu'on règle ses problèmes, ça finit toujours mal sinon. Et ne crois pas que ton père et moi ne savons pas ce qu'est une humiliation. Nous avons fais notre coming out au lycée à une époque plus difficile que la tienne.

-Je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave chérie, assura Leroy, le point important est que tu dois parler à cette Quinn pour arranger les choses.

-C'est ce que je veux faire! Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre!

-Va la voir chez elle, tout simplement. Mais prends ton temps avant d'y aller, réfléchis à ce que tu veux lui dire, conseilla Hiram.

Rachel hocha la tête. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la bonne semaine pour s'occuper de ça. Les Sélections étaient le week-end suivant et il fallait encore trouver un chanteur supplémentaire. Elle parlerait à Quinn après. Si elle en avait le courage.

oOoOoOo

C'était le dimanche soir et Quinn faisait ses devoirs de dernière minute. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup travailler pour avoir d'excellentes notes alors elle se permettait d'être en retard dans son travail. Mais ce soit là, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Mike la hantait toujours et elle se demandait si elle oserait aller voir Rachel pour s'excuser. Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas du tout. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle prit son téléphone et tapa un message.

_-Hey... Désolée d'avoir pété les plombs... :( -Q_

Elle se sentit mieux après avoir envoyé le sms et elle réussit enfin à finir cet exercice de maths qui lui cassait les... pieds depuis une heure. Elle attendait la réponse avec impatience et crainte. Et si Santana décidait de ne pas lui pardonner? Ce serait terrible. La fin de l'Unholy Trinity. Déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas très proches ces temps-ci... Quinn regretta soudain de ne pas avoir été assez souvent au côté de Santana et Brittany pour les soutenir. Elle bondit sur son téléphone quand il vibra et ouvrit le message.

_-Hey, c'est pas grave Blondie! T'es tarée mais je le savais quand je suis devenue ton amie! C'était à mes risques et périls ;) - S_

Quinn sourit. Santana ne lui en voulait pas. Elle sentit son portable vibrer et fut surprise que la brune lui envoit un sms alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas répondu.

_-Je suis contente que t'ais arrêté de te comporte comme une psychopathe mais il va quand même falloir qu'on discute toi et moi! -S_

_-Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Mais s'il te plait, ne me prends pas la tête! - Q_

_-Et toi ne me mens! Tu sais que j'ai un radar à mensonge! - S_

_-Je verrais ce que je peux faire -Q_

_-Mouais, à demain alors, et te défile pas. Je saurai te retrouver, où que tu sois! - S_

_-Tu fais peur Santana... - Q_

_-Je sais! :) - S_

Quinn sourit et posa son téléphone. Elle était étrangement heureuse après cette conversation avec sa meilleure amie et cela lui fit du bien. Elle s'autorisa à penser à Rachel et elle réussit à ne pas fondre en larmes cette fois. Elle allait sérieusement reconsidérer sa décision de ne pas lui parler et de l'éviter le plus possible. Elle ne voulait pas être malheureuse toute sa vie et mettre les choses au clair serait déjà un bon début.

oOoOoOo

Santana fit un magnifique dérapage contrôlé, se stabilisa et reprit sa course. Elle avait cinq minutes avant le début des cours pour supplier Mr Shue à genoux de la laisser chanter sa chanson à Brittany ET de l'intégrer au Glee Club. Ca allait faire beaucoup et elle s'était entrainée à pleurer au cas où. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter Will, et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau pour reprendre son souffle.

-Euh... Bonjour à toi aussi Santana.

-Ouais désolé, bonjour... C'est que j'ai pleins de trucs à vous dire en peu de temps et je sais pas par où commencer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène déjà?

-Je voudrai chanter une chanson à Brittany pour qu'elle redevienne ma petite amie devant tout le lycée et j'aimerai venir au Glee Club et aux Sélections avec vous.

-D'accord.

-Je comprends, j'ai pas été cool et... Quoi?

-J'ai dis: d'accord. Cet après-midi à 16h, avant le début de la répétition, tu pourras chanter ta chanson et tu fais partie du Glee Club à partir de maintenant.

-YES! Merci beaucoup! s'exclama Santana.

Elle se leva et alla lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue avant de repartir en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Will sourit et secoua la tête devant tant d'énergie. Il n'aurait jamais dis oui quelques semaine auparavant mais il avait entendu Brittany, Kurt et Mike dirent que la jeune femme faisait des efforts alors il avait décidé de lui donner une chance si elle venait la lui demander.

oOoOoOo

Finn était en colère. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait rejoint le Glee Club et il n'avait toujours pas pu ne serait-ce qu'embrasser Rachel. Pourtant il avait fait des efforts! Il s'était beaucoup exercé si bien que Mr Shuester l'avait complimenté plusieurs fois sur sa voix mais la Diva en revanche ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Ca le mettait en rogne et en plus, Puck et Sam en profitaient pour se foutre de lui ce qui était intolérable. Le blond n'avait vraiment aucun raison de se moquer: il sortait avec le Thon Noir! Si c'était pas honteux ça! Finn soupira: il lui fallait un plan, et vite, pour mettre Rachel Berry dans son lit. Il décida de profiter de leur victoire aux Sélections, qui était assurée selon lui, pour séduire Rachel. Dans l'euphorie du moment, elle serait plus apte à se laisser courtiser.

oOoOoOo

Quinn attendait Santana assise à une table de la cantine et commençait à taper du pied. Elle avait faim et la brune ne semblait pas presser d'arriver. Elle allait lui envoyer un onzième message quand Santana s'assit sans aucune élégance devant elle.

-Ca va San? T'as l'air épuisé!

-J'ai courru toute la matinée pour éviter Brittany...

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore disputées!

-Quoi? Non, non, rassure toi.

Et Santana lui expliqua son plan parfait. Elle ne voulait pas que Brittany la voit avant la chanson pour augmenter sa frustration.

-Le sexe ce soir va être gé-nial!

-T'es une perverse San, et c'est idiot de l'éviter.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui est idiot? Hmm laisses moi réfléchir... Pourquoi pas... faire de la vie de la fille qu'on aime l'enfer sur Terre?

-Moins fort San où je t'arrache les tripes! Et en plus j'ai demandé aux filles d'arrêter les slushies et je ne lui ai rien fais depuis un moment!

-Ok, ok, excuses moi. Je veux pas me battre avec toi.

-J'espère bien. En plus j'allais justement te demander si t'avais pas un moyen de m'avoir le numéro de Rachel.

La machoire de Santana chut* et ses yeux prirent la taille de la bouche de Sam. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, pourtant elle s'était lavée les oreilles le matin même...

-Quoi? s'exclama Quinn agressivement en voyant la tête de son amie.

-Tu... Tu viens de me demander comment avoir le numéro de Berry ET en l'appelant Rachel en plus! Mais passons, je l'ai son numéro et...

-Tu as le numéro de Berry? demanda Quinn soudain suspicieuse.

Santana paniqua. Kurt lui avait donné au cas où, dans le cadre de la mission Faberry mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Quinn.

-Et bien euh... oui, c'est normal, je suis dans le Glee Club depuis aujourd'hui et tout le monde doit avoir le numéro de tout le monde, inventa Santana.

-Mouais, bref, donnes le moi s'il te plait.

-Seulement si tu me promets que tu ne projettes pas de l'assassiner après l'avoir torturer.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu penses que je suis capable d'une chose pareille!

Santana éclata de rire et lui dicta le numéro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec? demanda-t-elle juste par précaution.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle?

Santana aurait voulu se mettre à danser tellement elle était heureuse mais son bonheur fut de courte de durée:

-Tu rigoles? Certainement pas! On va juste s'expliquer et je vais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais. Ca va prendre trente secondes et j'aurai quasi rien perdu de crédit! Et je ne veux pas en parler, ajouta Quinn en voyant que Santana allait répliquer.

-C'est toi qui vois.

-Va donc t'occuper de ta déclaration!

oOoOoOo

Rachel arriva un peu en retard à la salle du Glee Club et alla rejoindre Kurt, qui avait l'air extrêmement nerveux allez savoir pourquoi. Elle croisa le regard de Finn qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Elle le salua vaguement et s'assit. Elle remarqua soudain que Brittany ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

-Hey Britt, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-Salut Rach... rien de grave, juste que... j'ai passé une super soirée avec Santana vendredi, je pensais qu'on allait redevenir amies comme avant mais elle m'a évité toute la journée.

-Tu sais bien que Santana tient à toi plus qu'à ses faux seins, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique Britt, la rassura Rachel en prenant la main de la blonde.

-Y'en a une Berry mais si tu ne lâches pas immédiatement la main de ma petite amie, tu ne sauras jamais parce que je t'aurai enterré vivante avec des rats pour qu'ils te dévorent! menaça Santana en entrant dans la salle suivie par Mr Shue.

-Charmant Lopez, siffla Rachel.

-On se calme! ordonna Will, Santana a quelque chose à dire.

-Merci Mr Shue. Mike, Tina, Kurt, en piste! Brittany, c'est pour toi.

**Santana:**

**Cherish is the word I use to describe**

**All the feeling that I have hiding here for you in****side**** - **Santana montra son coeur et Brittany sourit.

**Mike, Tina & Kurt:**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could**

**Mold you into someone who could**

**Tous:**

**Cherish the thought**

**Santana:**

**Of always having you**

**Here by my side**** – **Brittany murmura "always" et Santana sourit en lisant sur ses lèvres.

**Baby I…**

**Santana:**

**Perish is the word that more than applies**

**To the hope in my heart each time I realize**

**Tina, Mike & Kurt:**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could**

**Mold you into someone who could**

**Tous:**

**Cherish the thought**

**Santana:**

**Of always having you**

**Here by my side**

**Oh baby I...**

**Tous:**

**Who? You!**

**Santana:**

**Can't get away I won't let you**

**Tous:**

**Who? You!**

**Santana:**

**I could never forget to**

**Cherish is the word I use to remind me of**

**Your love**

**Mike, Tina & Kurt:**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could**

**Mold you into someone who could cherish the thought**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Santana & Kurt: Cherish the thought)**

**You don't know how many times I've wished that I could**

**Mold you into someone who could**

**Santana:**

**Cherish me as much as I cherish you**

**Cherish the thought, Oooh.**

Santana se tut et regarda Brittany tandis que tout le monde applaudissait, même Rachel. La blonde ne dit rien, se leva et s'approcha de Santana.

-Tu m'aimes San?

-Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer Britt. Et je t'aime aux yeux du monde dès aujourd'hui.

-Je t'aime Santana, pour toujours.

Elles s'embrassèrent enfin après une longue attente. Quelques minutes passèrent et elles n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Rachel finit par se racler la gorge. Puck lui lança un regard irrité, il aurait bien aimé continuer à mater!

-Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien! s'exclama Mr Shue, et pour commencer cette séance sur une autre annonce positive: nous avons notre douzième chanteur!

-C'est moi, précisa Santana timidement.

Oui, oui, tout à fait: timidement. Elle avait peur de la réaction des New Directions, en tout cas celle de ceux qu'elle avait martyrisé et en particulier, elle avait peur de Rachel. Celle-ci la regarda longuement sans rien dire tandis que les autres sautaient de joie et l'entouraient pour la remercier. Mais Santana n'y prêtait pas attention. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle attendait l'approbation de quelqu'un qui était, théoriquement, le maillon faible de la chaîne alimentaire. Finalement, Rachel hocha la tête et lui sourit. Santana lui rendit son sourire. La diva devait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien si elle était capable de pardonner ainsi. La brune se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait en parler à Quinn.

oOoOoOo

Santana referma la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pieds sans cesser d'embrasser Brittany. God, ça lui avait tellement manqué! Elle poussa la blonde sur son lit et la contempla un moment. Ses cheveux auréolant son visage d'ange, ses yeux bleus brillant de désir et son corps parfait s'offrant à elle, Santana avait la petite amie la plus sexy au monde!

-San... gémit Brittany, tu comptes me faire attendre combien de temps!

-Ne sois pas si impatiente, la taquina la brune en souriant.

Santana n'allait pas se faire prier longtemps. Elle retira son t-shirt et vint s'allonger sur la blonde, l'embrassant à nouveau. Brittany se redressa et enleva son haut avant de le balancer à travers la chambre. Elle retourna la situation et prit elle aussi le temps d'admirer la brune.

-Britt... ne me fais pas languir, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça!

-Justement San, c'est ça qui est drôle... et puis, ne sois pas si impatiente...

Santana n'aimait pas du tout quand Brittany prenait ce ton, ça voulait toujours dire qu'elle allait la torture par sa lenteur.

-T'as pas intérêt à me faire ça Britt...

La blonde ne répondit pas et embrassa sa petite amie. Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de la brune et la marquèrent. Santana gémit sous les assauts de la langue de Brittany.

-Tu es à moi... grogna-t-elle.

-Rien qu'à toi...

Brittany descendit encore, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau découverte qui s'offrait à elle. Les gémissements de Santana s'amplifièrent quand la blonde atteignit la naissance de ses seins. Brittany passa sa langue entre les deux lentement, trèèèèès lentement, et embrassa chacun de mamelons dressés par le désir à travers le tissu.

-Britt dépêche toi, je t'en supplie!

-Oh non... je vais te punir San, je vais te punir pour m'avoir fais attendre, pour ne pas être venue me voir aujourd'hui, pour avoir tarder à montrer à tous que tu m'aimes... et tu en redemanderas...

Santana gémit rien qu'en entendant ça. Brittany allait la faire venir avant même de l'avoir touché si elle continuait comme ça! La bouche de la blonde descendit encore et arriva à la ceinture.

-Hmmm... je me demande si je dois te l'enlever...

-Enlève le Britt, s'il te plait...

-J'en sais rien, tu es sexy avec...

-PUTAIN BRITT, ARRETE DE JOUER ET ENLEVE MOI CA!

Brittany rit doucement et déboutonna le jean de la brune qui n'en pouvait plus. La blonde remercia mentalement les parents de Santana qui rentraient toujours tard du travail et retira enfin le vêtement plus que gênant. Elle caressa tendrement le string humide, plus qu'humide en fait, de sa petite amie qui se cambra en gémissant. Mais Brittany n'avait pas encore assez joué. Elle remonta vers les lèvres de la brune et l'embrassa avant de la redresser pour lui enlever le bout de tissu qui cachait ses seins magnifiques. Elle les contempla quelques secondes avec gourmandise et finalement, se pencha pour les embrasser. Santana cria en sentant la bouche de Brittany sur son sein droit. Si sa petite amie devait gagner un jour une médaille, ce serait celle de reine du sexe! Santana arrêta de penser quand Brittany mordilla le mamelon dressé.

Après s'être suffisament amusée avec la poitrine de sa petite amie, Brittany redescendit au sexe humide de Santana. Elle l'embrassa et la brune gémit. Elle attrappa les cheveux blonds de Brittany pour la forcer à rester là où elle était mais la blonde grogna et se dégagea avant de remonter les mains de Santana au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille oui... sinon je te laisse finir et je m'en vais...

La brune ne dit rien et se contenta de faire son regard de chien battu ce qui fit rire Brittany. Celle-ci plaça sa jambe entre celle de Santana et commença des mouvements lents contre son sexe. La brune gémit et se mordit la lèvre. Brittany sourit: elle adorait observer les réactions de Santana quand elles faisaient l'amour. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et décida que la torture avait assez duré. Elle retira l'ultime vêtement qui la gênait et remplaça sa cuisse par sa main. Elle introduisit brusquement deux doigts en Santana et la brune cria à nouveau. Brittany commença de lents mouvements de va et vient, appréciant de lire le plaisir et le désir sur le visage de Santana qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Plus vite Britt, je t'en supplie...

La blonde s'exécuta et Santana ne fut pas longue à venir. Elle cria le nom de sa petite amie et Brittany sourit avant de s'allonger contre elle. Santana se lova contre la blonde et resta un moment sa bouger.

-Tu es une vraie sadique... souffla-t-elle.

-Mais tu aimes ça.

-C'est vrai. Mais je t'aime toi surtout.

Santana se redressa soudain et prit le dessus.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, murmura-t-elle en souriant, maintenant c'est ton tour...

**Bon j'espère que la dernière scène était correcte. C'est genre la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça donc, voilà!**

***Du verbe choir, j'adore ce mot ! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**camille76260: contente que tu ais aimé le lemon! Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant ça va être uniquement du Faberry, ou presque.**

**Junkie-Coffee: j'essayerai de faire un peu plus de Quintanna et de Pezberry pour te faire plaisir alors ;)**

**pocketstars: oui, j'ai rigolé toute seule en écrivant ce passage! :)**

**Mxelle Juuw: hey, voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**xDBakachan: je ne ferai JAMAIS d'histoire où les couples que je développe ne sont pas ensemble à la fin, sauf si je suis au bord de la dépression ;), donc happy end pour Faberry aussi, rassure toi :)**

**LetInLove: Santana au GC c'était obligé, elle chante tellement bien! :)**

**AhMolly: merci c'est gentil! :) merci pour ta review!**

Rachel était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les Sélections avaient lieu le lendemain et, même si elle savait que sa voix était parfaite et que Santana maitrisait la choré aussi bien que les autres, elle avait la trouille.

-Rachel, calme toi voyons! s'exclama Hiram qui avait le mal de mer à force de regarder sa fille tourner en rond dans le salon.

-Ton père a raison Rach, ajouta Leroy, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Vous vous préparez à ça depuis plus d'un an, vous allez être supers.

-Je sais, soupira Rachel, faut que je me détende.

Elle s'assit et inspira profondément. Tout allait bien se passer, elle devait s'en convaincre. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit soudain et elle décrocha:

-Allô?

_-Berry?_

-Oui, si vous appelez mon numéro vous... Quinn?

_-En personne. Tu peux me retrouver dans dix minutes au parc? Celui qui est pas loin du lycée._

-T'as vu l'heure qu'il est!

_-A peine 20h passé, tu vas déjà te coucher grand-mère?_

-Va te faire foutre Quinn, j'ai pas envie de ...

-Rachel! s'exclama Leroy outré par les propos de sa fille.

-Mais elle me cherche! répliqua la brune.

-_Youhou, je suis toujours là!_

-La ferme toi, j'arrive!

Rachel racrocha et sortit de chez elle sans écouter les protestations de ses pères. Elle démarra sa voiture et prit la direction du lycée. Elle allait avoir sa conversation avec Quinn et manque de bol, elle était plus qu'énervée. Ca allait saigner.

oOoOoOo

Quinn rangea son téléphone et soupira. Elle était stupide: elle voulait discuter calmement avec Rachel et elle arrivait à la mettre en colère en moins de cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante! Mais les vieilles habitudes sont les plus dures à perdre. Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir voir la diva maintenant. Mais si, elle le voulait, il fallait simplement qu'elle soit calme et qu'elle s'excuse. _Simplement!_ Elle pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas compliqué quand même! Quinn espérait que Rachel la laisserait en placer une. Si la diva la cherchait et la poussait à bout, Quinn allait s'énerver.

''Respire Quinn, pas de panique, ça va bien se passer. N'en fais pas trop. Excuse toi et pars, c'est tout.''

oOoOoOo

Rachel claqua la porte de sa voiture et entra dans le parc. Elle avait eu le temps de se calmer pendant le trajet mais une seule remarque de travers de la part de Quinn et elle repartirait au quart de tour. La diva était amoureuse de la blonde mais elle avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, il fallait donc qu'elle reste calme. Elle repéra Quinn assise sur un banc et se dirigea vers elle. La blonde la regarda arriver et la diva fut surprise de voir qu'elle paraissait mal à l'aise et pas sûre d'elle. Depuis quand Quinn Fabray était mal à l'aise en sa présence?

-Salut Be... Rachel.

-Salut, répliqua simplement la diva en s'asseyant.

Elles ne se regardaient pas, fixant un point imaginaire droit devant elles. Quinn ne savait pas comment entamer la discussion et Rachel attendait qu'elle parle. Après tout c'était la blonde qui lui avait demandé de venir. Le silence dura longtemps. La diva regardait maintenant avec amusement la blonde qui se tordait les mains nerveusement. Rachel comprit alors ce que Quinn avait dans la tête. En tout cas il lui _semblait _avoir compris.

-Quinn...

-Rachel... Désolée, vas-y.

-Non, toi vas-y.

-Très bien je... merde, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur...

Rachel posa sa main sur celle de Quinn et la blonde arrêta de les bouger dans tous les sens. Elle regarda la brune qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'engueules pas? demanda soudain la blonde.

La diva fut surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que Quinn lui demanderait un truc pareil. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait... effectivement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus en la traitant de tous les noms? Après tout, elle en avait le droit! Mais Rachel aimait Quinn et elle était fatiguée de se battre. Elle pouvait lui dire ça. Enfin, pas la première partie. Pas dans l'immédiat.

-J'en peux plus de me battre contre toi. Mais si tu veux, je peux te crier dessus, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Non, j'aimerai mieux pas, souffla Quinn sans la regarder.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. La blonde tenait toujours la main de Rachel dans les sienns et jouait avec ses doigts distraitement. La brune se dit qu'elle aimait ça avant de secouer la tête. Elle se décida à aider un peu Quinn.

-Pourquoi as-tu demandé aux Cheerios d'arrêter les slushies et le reste?

-A trop vouloir te venger, tu étais en train de devenir comme moi et je ne voulais pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Je ne voulais pas que tu te transformes en garce sans coeur.

-Oh. Merci, je suppose.

A nouveau le silence. Quinn se traita d'idiote. Elle avait demandé à Rachel de venir pour qu'elles puissent parler et elle était incapable de dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Tu n'es pas une garce sans coeur soit dit en passant.

-Bien sur que si, répliqua la cheerios, mais c'est pas le sujet de toute façon.

-C'est exactement le sujet Quinn. J'ai peut-être changé depuis le début de cette année mais c'est fini maintenant, je vais redevenir la bonne vieille Rachel Berry ennuyante et un peu trop sûre d'elle. Tu peux faire la même chose.

-Je n'ai jamais été ennuyante et sûre de moi, répliqua Quinn.

Rachel comprit que c'était une tentative d'humour, maladroite certes, alors elle poussa doucement Quinn de l'épaule en souriant. C'était vraiment très étrange de parler avec la blonde sans cris et sans insultes. Et la voir aussi mal à l'aise était perturbant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Quinn? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu sûre de toi, il y a problème?

Quinn entendit la voix de Santana dans sa tête: ''C'est le moment où tu l'embrasses avec passion là Q! Sautes sur l'occasion et sur elle aussi tant qu'à faire!''

-C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on est là à discuter tranquillement alors que tu devrais me détester.

-Tu es sensée me détester aussi je te rappelle.

-Je ne te déteste pas Rachel, au contraire...

Alors là, la diva ne comprenait plus du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce que Quinn l'aimait bien? Serait-ce possible qu'elle l'aime tout court?

''Ouais faut pas rêver non plus Rachel.''

-Quinn...

-Ne dis rien s'il te plait Rachel. Je vais simplement te dire ce que j'ai à dire, comme prévu, et après je m'en irai.

Quinn avait lâché la main de la brune mais n'osait toujours pas la regarder. La conversation était en train de prendre une direction qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, par sa faute en plus. Elle allait maintenant s'excuser tout simplement et s'en aller. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait plus. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais, pour toutes les insultes et les humiliations. Je sais que des excuses ne seront pas suffisantes mais...

-Tais toi, répliqua sèchement la brune

Rachel n'avait pas voulu employer ce ton mais elle sentait que Quinn était en train de se défiler et elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit, la blonde lui devait des explications.

-J'accepte tes excuses mais elles viennent trop tard.

-Quoi? Mais je...

-Elles viennent trop tard parce que je t'ai déjà pardonné Quinn, j'en ai plus rien à faire de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est fini maintenant. Mais je veux comprendre pourquoi t'as fais tout ça, pourquoi dès le premier jour tu t'es acharnée sur moi.

La discussion était sur le point de partir en engueulade mais Rachel n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle voulait pousser la blonde à bout pour qu'elle se lâche enfin et lui explique son comportement.

-Ca ne te regarde pas! répliqua Quinn.

-Oh mais moi je crois que si Fabray, alors accouche maintenant!

Quinn grimaça en entendant Rachel l'appelait par son nom de famille, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle préférait quand elle était Quinn pour elle.

-Ecoute Rachel, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance. Comme tu l'as dis, c'est fini maintenant donc retournons chacune à notre vie sans s'occuper de l'autre d'accord?

-Non pas d'accord! C'est comme le baiser, c'est ça? Ca te gêne alors on n'en parle pas, on dit qu'il s'est rien passé? Sauf que c'est pas parce qu'on évite le sujet que ce n'est pas arrivé!

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas reparler de ça, siffla la cheerios.

-Mais j'ai besoin d'en parler Quinn! répliqua la brune plus calmement, toute cette histoire me rend dingue parce que je...

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait failli lui dire. Elle voulait lui dire. Quinn avait enfin levé les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite mais la diva était incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Le regard de Quinn était intense mais effrayé. La brune la trouva magnifique.

-Rachel...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, prit son visage dans ses mains et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde mais celle-ci ne répondit pas au baiser, trop étonnée pour faire quoique ce soit. Rachel l'embrassa à nouveau mais plus tendrement cette fois et Quinn réagit enfin. Elle caressa la joue de la diva tandis que la brune descendait ses mains sur sa taille. Elle passa ses mains dans les boucles brunes et gémit quand elle sentit la langue de Rachel caresser ses lèvres. Le baiser était beaucoup plus doux que le premier et... stop. Elle était en train d'embrasser Rachel. Elle se leva brusquement et les lèvres de la brune lui manquèrent immédiatement. Rachel savait que Quinn s'apprêtait à fuir de nouveau mais elle voulait la retenir, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et lui promettre que tout irait bien.

-Quinn s'il te plait...

-Je suis désolée Rachel, je ne peux pas faire ça!

Elle voulu s'en aller mais la diva la retint par la main et l'attira contre elle. Quinn était plus grande qu'elle alors elle fut obligée de lever les yeux pour la regarder. La blonde se débattit mais Rachel ne lâcha pas. Quinn abandonna et alla nicher son visage dans le cou de la brune qui frissonna en sentant le souffle de la blonde contre sa peau.

-Je peux pas Rachel, c'est trop dur... Et ma mère, elle ne comprendra pas. Et puis les gens au lycée...

-Santana et Brittany s'en sortent très bien.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Tu ne peux pas quoi? Dis le.

Quinn se redressa et regarda à nouveau la brune qui avait l'air déterminé.

-S'il te plait Rachel...

-Dis le moi. Et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois à moi. Je te ferai la cour si c'est ça que tu veux, j'irai voir ta mère s'il le faut, je demanderai à Puck de casser la gueule à ceux qui auront quelque chose à dire. Dis le.

Quinn caressa tendrement la joue de la brune et l'embrassa. Dieu qu'elle aimait ces lèvres! Elle aurait voulu avoir la possibilité de les embrasser tout le temps mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère une fois de plus. Elle rompit le baiser et regarda la brune.

-Je t'aime Rachel, je t'aime vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, tu dois comprendre!

-Je comprends. Mais je n'accepte pas. Je t'aime Quinn et je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

Rachel embrassa la blonde sur la joue et retourna à sa voiture sans un regard en arrière.

oOoOoOo

Quand Quinn arriva chez elle, sa mère l'attendait dans le salon, bien décidée à faire parler sa fille. Elle la prit par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir.

-Bien, maintenant Quinn, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère exemplaire et je ne t'ai pas soutenu comme j'aurai du le faire quand tu en as eu le plus besoin mais j'ai changé. Je voudrais que tu puisses me faire assez confiance pour me parler de ce qui ne va pas en ce moment. Et ne me mens pas, je sais que quelque choses te perturbe. Je te promets de te soutenir et de ne pas te rejeter comme je l'ai fais l'année dernière, même si tu es encore enceinte.

-Mon Dieu non! Une fois ça suffit, je vais attendre un peu avant le prochain je pense! s'exclama Quinn.

-Alors dis moi Quinnie, peut-être que je peux t'aider.

Quinn hésita. Elle voulait vraiment lui en parler mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme l'année passée, quand elle avait annoncé sa grossesse à ses parents. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter un nouveau rejet.

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir maman! A cause de moi, tu as quitté papa et tu dois t'occuper de moi seule maintenant! Je suis tombée enceinte alors que tu me faisais confiance, je ne veux pas te trahir à nouveau!

-Mais ma chérie, tu ne m'as jamais déçu! Tu as des bonnes notes, tu es capitaine des Cheerios, tu es une jeune femme intelligente et belle alors ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu me déçois, d'accord? Oui, tu as fais une erreur l'année dernière mais tu as été suffisament puni pour ça et tu as choisi le meilleur pour ta fille alors je suis même plutôt fière de ce que tu es devenue, tu as gagné en maturité.

-J'aime quelqu'un maman... souffla Quinn.

Judy se rendit compte que sa fille était au bord des larmes alors elle la prit dans ses bras et chantonna à son oreille comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était encore bébé.

-Cette personne que j'aime... elle est magnifique. Elle est belle mais il n'y a pas que ça. Elle a un coeur énorme et un talent fou pour le chant, elle veut aller à Broadway, rien que ça... Et elle m'a pardonné, c'est ça le plus dingue dans l'histoire!

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais à te faire pardonner? demanda doucement Judy.

-Je voulais punir cette personne pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse d'elle. En plus, je fais partie des élèves populaires et elle est considérée comme l'un des pires losers de ce lycée, il fallait qu'elle soit mon bouc émissaire.

-C'est stupide ça Quinn.

-Je sais maman, j'ai tout arrêté maintenant, je ne veux plus lui faire de mal.

-Je ne comprends pas Quinnie, tu es amoureuse de cette personne, c'est formidable! C'est ce qu'il peut t'arriver de mieux dans la vie, être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime. Tu ne me décevras certainement pas en étant heureuse.

Quinn ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle voulait tout avouer à sa mère, c'était maintenant ou jamais, il n'y aurait pas de meilleures occasion. Elle ouvrit la bouchep pour parler mais Judy la devança.

-Et que tu sois amoureuse d'une fille ne change rien à ce que je viens de dire.

-Quoi? Mais je... Comment tu...

-Les parents sont tout sauf stupide quand ça concerne leurs enfants. J'ai bien compris ce qui t'embêtait quant tu m'as dis que tu aimais quelqu'un mais que tu ne voulais pas me décevoir. Tu as peur que je te traite de dépravée et que je te fasse enfermer dans un couvent ou pire, dans un asile?

-Euh... quelque chose comme ça, oui...

-Je ne suis pas ton père et je te le répète: je me moque de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, du moment que tu es heureuse. Je ne vais pas te mettre sur un bûcher pour si peu.

Soulagée, Quinn éclata de rire et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Enfin si, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt quand Rachel lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Rachel avec qui elle allait finalement pouvoir sortir sans avoir peur de décevoir sa mère!

oOoOoOo

Santana était affreusement nerveuse et faisait les cent pas dans les coulisses. Pendant les compétitions avec les Cheerios, elle faisait partie d'un tout parfaitement coordonné, elle n'y participait pas en tant qu'individu. Là, c'était différent. Bien sur, la choré était la même pour tous le Glee Club mais ils avaient chacun à chanter un bout de la chanson et à se mettre en avant à un moment donné. Et ça, Santana Lopez n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et elle sourit à Brittany.

-Ca va bien se passer.

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit avec surprise Rachel en train de lui sourire.

-Merci Rachel.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour m'avoir laisser une deuxième chance.

-T'as intérêt à la mériter.

Le ton était menaçant mais Rachel souriait. Santana sentit son stress se calmer et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle vit alors du coin de l'oeil Mike s'en aller discrètement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je reviens les filles.

Elle le suivit et l'arrêta sur le parking de McKinley, là où se passait la compétition cette année.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, on passe dans une demi-heure! cria-t-elle.

-Santana! C'est bien que tu sois là, viens avec moi.

Il monta dans sa voiture et elle le suivit sans réfléchir. Il démarra en trombe alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre sa ceinture.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? T'es dingue ou quoi?

-Je vais chercher Quinn.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux qu'elle entende Rachel chanter First Time. Tina a répété avec elle et a réussi à la faire parler. Si Rachel chante cette chanson, c'est parce qu'elle signifie quelque chose pour elle, c'est toujours le cas. A qui tu crois qu'elle destine une chanson d'amour?

-Accélère! s'exclama Santana en comprenant la logique de la manoeuvre.

oOoOoOo

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent! hurla Mercedes qui était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Sam la prit gentiment dans ses bras tandis que les autres discutaient du drame qui avait lieu: deux de leurs chanteurs avaient disparu et ils passaient dans un quart d'heure.

-Que tout le monde garde son calme, déclara Mr Shuester, vous avez leur numéro non? Appelez-les.

Brittany prit son téléphone et appela Santana tandis que Tina faisait pareil pour Mike. La brune ne répondit pas et Tina tomba directement sur le répondeur.

-Je vais les tuer, annonça Artie.

-Je t'aide, ajouta Kurt.

-Personne ne tuera personne. Ils ont encore 15 minutes pour arriver, répliqua Mr Shue qui pourtant commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter.

Finn s'approcha de Rachel, posa sa grande main sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'ils vont arriver.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je fais confiance à Mike et Santana est avec lui donc je lui fais confiance aussi.

Finn retint un soupir agacé. Si Rachel avait été énervé ou angoissé, il aurait pu faire le prince charmant mais la diva était affreusement calme. Finn remarqua Puck qui se moquait de lui.

-Je pourrai te parler après notre victoire? demanda le quaterback.

-Notre victoire? Tu es bien sûr de toi! s'exclama Rachel en souriant.

-Je suis sûr de toi, ta voix est grandiose alors oui, je pense qu'on va gagner.

Le sourire de Rachel s'élargit et elle acquiesça.

oOoOoOo

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle va venir avec nous parce que si on a inquiété les autres pour rien, je te zigouille à la façon Lima Heights Adjacent!

-Ca va, ça va, je connais la musique. Moi je demanderai à Brittany de m'aider, elle te fera les yeux doux et tu oublieras même pourquoi tu voulais me casser la gueule.

-Euh, faut le dire si je dérange!

Quinn venait d'ouvrir la porte et elle avait trouvé ses deux amis en train de s'engueuler sur le perron. C'était une scène assez amusante d'ailleurs.

-Quinn! T'es habillée, c'est génial, faut absolument que tu viennes avec nous! s'exclama Santana.

-Que j'aille où avec vous? Et puis d'abord, vous êtes pas sensés être au lycée pour les Sélections?

-Si, mais on est venu te chercher pour que tu viennes nous voir.

-Ouais parce que y'a Be... Ouch! Non mais ça va pas! hurla Santana en se frottant les côtes.

-On s'est dit que ce serait cool que tu viennes voir tes amis gagner leur premier trophée!

Quinn les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-C'est Rachel qui vous a demandé de venir me chercher? demanda-t-elle.

-Mais non, t'es bête! répliqua Santana, par contre c'est effectivement pour elle que tu vas bouger tes fesses! Montes dans la voiture!

-Bon Santana, t'as fini de la ramener à chaque fois? répliqua Mike excédé, on avance pas là! Quinn, je te demande simplement de venir nous voir. Et je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Rachel en plus.

-C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, bougonna Santana.

-Ouais, en moins subtile quand même, contra Mike.

-C'est bon, je viens! Mais par pitié, arrêtez de vous engueuler!

oOoOoOo

Quand Tina et Rachel montèrent sur scène pour First Time, Mike et Santana n'étaient toujours par revenus. Tina avait juré qu'elle allait émasculer son petit ami dès qu'elle le retrouverait et Brittany était furax. La blonde en colère, c'était rare mais effrayant. Personne n'aurait voulu être à la place de Santana. Rachel était énervée mais elle savait qu'ils seraient de retour pour Raise Your Glass. Les deux filles se placèrent derrière leur micro et regardèrent Puck qui faisait l'intro à la guitare. Il leur sourit et Tina commença à chanter. Rachel était heureuse de faire cette chanson avec elle, elle était vraiment douée. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait vu Quinn. La blonde n'était pas encore une cheerios, Rachel n'était pas encore cataloguée comme loser. C'était le premier jour. Elle avait refermé son casier et avait voulu partir pour son cour mais elle avait heurté quelqu'un et était retombée les fesses par terre. Pathétique pour une première impression. Elle avait relevé la tête et avait croisé le regard de Quinn pour la première fois, un regard inquiet et désolé. Quinn l'avait aidé à se relever et s'était excusée. La blonde l'avait ensuite accompagné jusqu'à sa salle et était partie vers la sienne après lui avoir adressé un magnifique sourire. Le lendemain, Quinn était une cheerios et tout avait changé.

Tina se tut et Rachel chanta. Elle laissa ses émotions imprégner les mots et elle chanta comme elle n'avait jamais chanté. Parce que ce qu'elle chantait à l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Quinn. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, ça avait été violent et passionné. Mais la veille, dans ce parc... Le baiser que Quinn lui avait donné, c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais reçu. Et c'était pour ça que Rachel ne laisserait pas la blonde gâcher ce qu'elles avaient.

Rachel rouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda Tina. Elles commencèrent à chanter ensemble le dernier couplet et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Quinn se tenait tout en haut de l'auditorium et n'avait d'yeux que pour Rachel. Elles ne cessèrent pas un instant de se regarder jusqu'à ce que les New Directions investissent la scène pour Raise Your Glass. Le charme fut rompu et Quinn sortit de l'auditorium afin de se rendre aux coulisses sans passer par la scène.

oOoOoOo

De retour dans les coulisses, Kurt et Mercedes voulurent se jeter sur Santana et Mike. L'asiatique ne cherchait pas du tout la bagarre mais la brune n'attendait que ça! Elle les provoqua en espagnol tandiq que Finn, Puck, Sam et Blaine retenaient leurs amis. Brittany s'avança simplement vers Santana et lui colla la plus belle gifle que les New Directions aient jamais vu.

-Ne refais JAMAIS ça, c'est clair?

-Brit je...

-C'est clair?

-Oui...

La scène était tellement ahurissante que tout le monde se calma et éclata de rire. Personne ne pensa à demander où ils étaient passés et heureusement parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas expliquer qu'ils étaient allés chercher Quinn pour qu'elle assiste à la déclaration d'amour chantée par Rachel. Mr Shuester avait laissé ses élèves s'expliquer, il avait failli intervenir au moment de la gifle, et les appelait maintenant pour qu'ils retournent sur scène. Alors que les New Directions suivaient leur professeur pour avoir les résultats, Quinn s'avança vers Rachel pour la retenir. Elle attendit qu'elles soient seules et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

-C'était magnifique... Mais ça ne suffira pas pour que je tombe dans tes bras, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Quinn lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla tandis que Rachel courrait sur la scène où on annonçait que les New Directions allaient aux Régionales. Elle cria de joie avec ses amis mais pas exactement pour la même chose. Bien sur, elle était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir aller aux Régionales mais tout aussi important : Quinn lui laissait une chance de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait.

**Voilà, voilà pour la suite ! Sinon je pense que cette fic est bientôt terminée. Je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration et j'aime pas m'attarder trop longtemps sur une seule fic donc voilà ! A plus !**


	10. Chapter 10

**LetInLove: la gifle de Brittany, j'avais trop envie de la mettre! J'adore quand Santana est totalement ''soumise'' à Britt! ;)**

**Junkie-Coffee: oui j'arrête déjà désolée :/ en fait je suis pas très douée pour faire des fics longues mais j'ai toujours pleins d'idées pour de nouvelles histoires donc voilà! Je vais essayer de pas te décevoir avec les moments Faberry!**

**camille76260: j'ai trouvé la mère de Quinn moins enfermée dans ses principes que son père (dans la série) donc j'imagine qu'elle réagirait bien si sa fille lui annonçait qu'elle était gay**

**Mxelle Juuw: Au début je voulais que Santana et Mike se fassent bien engueuler mais comme la plupart des New Directions savent ou se doutent de ce qu'il se passe entre Rachel et Quinn, ça n'aurait pas été très utile! Contente que ça te plaise toujours! ;)**

Kurt arriva chez Rachel dans un état d'impatience insoutenable. Après l'annonce de leur victoire, la diva lui avait demandé de passer chez elle le lendemain parce qu'elle devait lui parler d'une chose importante. Kurt, qui adorait les potins, sautillait donc devant la porte de son amie, attendant qu'elle lui ouvre. C'est Hiram qui lui ouvrit et Kurt se calma.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je viens voir Rachel s'il vous plait.

-Bonjour Kurt. Elle est dans sa chambre, tu connais le chemin!

-Merci.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et ne prit même pas le temps de frapper avant d'entrer comme une tornade dans la chambre de son amie qui le regarda s'installer avec de grands yeux.

-Euh... Bonjour à toi aussi Kurt.

-Oui, oui, bonjour. Alors, vas-y, dis moi! Je veux tout savoir!

-Très bien mais calme toi, je ne vais pas t'annoncer que nous avons été repéré pour jouer dans West Side Story à Broadway!

-Oh. Dommage. Mais bref, dépêche!

-Quinn est venue hier nous écouter chanter. Enfin, elle m'a surtout écouté chanter First Time je crois.

-Mais c'est géniaaaaaaal! brailla Kurt tout excité, et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

-Quand vous êtes tous repartis sur scène pour les résultats, elle m'a retenu. En gros, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait apprécié la chanson mais qu'elle attendait plus, tout ça avec un sourire...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait son sourire? demanda Kurt avide d'informations.

-Le même sourire que Blaine quand il te promet une nuit de folie!

-Oh. Oh! C'est plus que génial! Mais attends... Comment ça se fait que du jour au lendemain, elle change d'avis comme ça!

-Je sais pas, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre.

Rachel raconta alors la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Quinn la veille des Sélections.

-Bon, apparemment, elle a du parler avec sa mère, c'est la seule explication, déclara Kurt, en tout cas, t'as le champ libre maintenant!

-Oui, et c'est tout ce que je voulais mais...

-Tu sais pas comment t'y prendre pour la séduire.

-J'ai bien quelques idées mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide!

-Alors là, pas de problème ma Barbra! Tu vas devenir une vraie Don Juan!

oOoOoOo

Quinn n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie: elle avait une chance avec Rachel et sa mère ne la renierait pas pour ça. Elle était impatiente de voir ce que la diva allait inventer pour la séduire, c'était vraiment excitant. Certains auraient pu penser que c'était stupide, qu'elles auraient du se mettre ensemble maintenant que tout était régler mais Quinn voulait que ça se fasse dans les règles, et Rachel aussi puisqu'elle avait accepté de jouer le jeu.

Quinn Fabray était donc d'excellente humeur en ce lundi matin et quelques lycéens l'observaient avec incrédulité: depuis quand la Reine des Glaces souriait-elle ainsi sans raison et surtout, sans la froideur pourtant caractéristique de son regard? C'était un vrai mystère mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre du changement, au contraire.

Quinn passa à son casier pour déposer quelques affaires avant le début des cours et elle fut surprise d'y trouver, accrocher avec du scotch, une magnifique rose rouge sur la porte de son casier. Elle la prit et inspira profondément le parfum. Quinn releva la tête et chercha Rachel du regard, certaine que la fleur venait d'elle. Elle la vit au bout du couloir et un large sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune qui n'avait pas voulu rater la réaction de Quinn. Celle-ci s'avança vers elle, en se frayant un chemin à travers le flot d'élèves, mais quand elle arriva là où la diva se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, elle ne trouva personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, déçue, et se décida à aller en cours.

oOoOoOo

Rachel s'amusa à ce petit jeu toute la semaine. Tous les matins, Quinn trouvait une rose sur son casier mais la diva disparaissait à chaque fois que la blonde s'approcher pour la remercier. Le vendredi soir, Quinn n'avait pas pu parler une seule fois à Rachel et elle avait à peine pu la voir, elle était donc très, mais alors vraiment très frustrée.

Ce soir là, Judy emmena sa fille au Breadstix. Le plus souvent, elles allaient dans un restaurant un peu plus chic mais elles aimaient aussi faire les choses plus simplement parfois. C'était l'excuse que Judy avait donné à Quinn en tout cas.

Une serveuse les mena à leur table et leur donna les cartes. Quinn essayait de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lisait et à ce que sa mère disait mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pensées de se diriger constamment vers Rachel. Judy rit doucement quand elle vit l'air contrarié de sa fille et le cacha derrière sa carte. C'était vraiment amusant de voir Quinn réagir de cette façon, elle n'imaginait pas que sa fille puisse dépendre autant de cette Rachel. Judy avait rencontré la brune la veille, alors que Quinn était à son entrainement de Cheerios. La diva était venue sonner à sa porte et, après avoir expliqué la situation, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Judy avait accepté et c'est pourquoi elle avait emmené sa fille au Breadstix plutôt qu'au nouveau restaurant italien qui venait d'ouvrir.

Leurs plats arrivèrent et Judy tenta d'entamer une conversation tandis qu'elles mangeaient mais Quinn n'était vraiment pas concentrée.

-Il faut le dire Quinnie si je t'embête, déclara finalement Judy avec un petit sourire.

-Hein, quoi? Non pas du tout maman! C'est juste que je...

-Tu penses à elle?

Quinn rougit et baissa la tête pour le cacher. Elle se comportait comme une gamine dès qu'il s'agissait de la brune! Comment sa mère pouvait-elle être aussi perspicace? Etait-elle si transparente?

-Elle m'a évité toute la semaine maman...

-Ah bon? s'étonna Judy avec une suprise feinte, d'après ce que tu m'avais dis, je croyais que vous étiez parties sur de nouvelles bases ce week-end.

-Oh c'est le cas! Elle m'a offert une rose tous les jours depuis lundi, avoua Quinn en rougissant de plus belle.

-C'est adorable, dit simplement Judy en souriant.

Elle n'était pas au courant de ça et elle trouvait ce geste charmant. Elle aimait beaucoup Rachel et elle était contente que sa fille s'intéresse à une demoiselle comme elle.

-Oui, ça l'est. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher de toute la semaine, j'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Mais non voyons, je suis certaine que Rachel a une bonne raison pour te faire languir de la sorte.

-Oui je... Attends une minute...

Judy se rendit compte de sa bourde et elle soupira. Pour la discrétion, elle repasserait.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle s'appelle Rachel, je ne te l'ais jamais dis!

La serveuse qui vint récupérer leurs assiettes vides fournit à Judy un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à répondre immédiatement. Quand elle fut partie, Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'en empêcha. C'était Rachel. Elle décrocha, bien décidée à faire remarquer à la diva qu'elle n'était pas contente.

-Rachel, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour m'avoir évité toute la semaine et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ma mère semble te connaître!

-_Je t'aime..._

Quinn frissonna en entendant ces deux mots simplement chuchotés. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit que Rachel avait raccroché et elle allait s'énerver quand sa mère lui fit signe de se retourner. La brune se trouvait sur la petite scène du Breadstix avec tout le Glee Club et lui sourit tendrement. Quinn voulu se lever pour la rejoindre mais Judy la retint et lui intima de s'asseoir tandis que Puck, avec sa basse, Finn, à la batterie, et Kurt, au synthétiseur, commençaient à jouer. Quinn reconnu immédiatement la chanson et elle sourit: elle adorait Stevie Wonder! Rachel se mit alors à chanter alors que quelques couples allaient danser sur l'espace devant la scène.

Rachel:

No New Year's Day to celebrate  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
No first of spring  
No song to sing  
In fact here's just another ordinary day

No April rain  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is, is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you

New Directions:  
I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

Rachel:  
No summer's high  
No warm July  
No harvest moon to light one tender August night  
No autumn breeze  
No falling leaves  
Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies

No Libra sun  
No Halloween  
No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring  
But what it is, though old so new  
To fill your heart like no three words could ever do

A la fin du deuxième couplet, Rachel laissa les New Directions chanter seuls le refrain et descendit de la scène pour s'avancer vers Quinn. Elle présenta sa main à la blonde, qui la prit, et l'entraina vers les danseurs. Rachel posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de Quinn tandis que la blonde enroulait son bras droit autour des épaules de la diva. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Rachel sourit et rapprocha le corps de Quinn du sien. L'instant était parfait, magique. A la fin de la chanson, tous les clients applaudirent la performance des New Directions qui saluèrent leur public. Rachel raccompagna Quinn à sa table, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de se tourner vers la mère de Quinn.

-Merci de l'avoir attirer ici Judy, c'était très gentil.

-Ce fut un plaisir jeune fille, j'espère te voir bientôt à la maison!

Rachel hocha la tête et après un dernier sourire à Quinn, sortit du restaurant avec le Glee Club. Elle sentit son portable vibrer peu après et regarda son message:

_C'était parfait mais je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir évité toute la semaine... _

Rachel allait répondre quand elle reçut un deuxième message.

_Ps: je t'aime._

La diva sourit et rangea son téléphone. Elle allait la faire mariner encore un peu, c'était tellement amusant!

-Enlève vite cet air stupide que tu as sur le visage Hobbit, ta mièvrerie me donne envie de vomir!

-Santana, c'est pas parce que Brittany t'impose une grève de sexe comme punition pour avoir fui le jour des Sélections que tu dois être encore plus désagréable que d'habitude! Laisse moi profiter de mon bonheur.

Santana allait répliquer mais un regard de Brittany l'en dissuada. Une semaine sans sexe, c'était l'horreur mais la punition était bientôt terminée alors elle n'allait pas risquer de s'en prendre une deuxième! Elle se contenta donc de marmonner dans sa barbe sous les rires des New Directions.

oOoOoOo

Finn était énervé et encore, le mot n'était pas assez fort pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. La fille qui l'intéressait draguait ouvertement son ex! Non mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi! Il avait accepté de jouer la veille au Breadstix pour plaire à Rachel mais il semblait que ça ne servait plus à rien de vouloir lui faire plaisir! Finn était sur le point d'abandonner mais sa fierté masculine, et surtout sa stupidité, reprit le dessus et il se décida. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas avoir Rachel mais il allait tout faire pour que les deux filles ne soient pas ensemble. Il ne pouvait bien sur pas compter sur l'aide de Sam, qui roucoulait avec sa Mama Negra, ni sur celle de Puck qui s'était ramolli au point de sortir avec cette grosse vache de Lauren Zizes alors il se débrouillerait seul. Et il avait déjà une idée...

oOoOoOo

Santana retomba sur le lit à côté de Brittany et prit dans ses bras sa petite amie qui était venu se lover contre elle. Les grèves de sexe avait un seul avantage: après une semaine de frustration, la reprise était... magistrale!

-Je devrais te punir plus souvent San, ça te rend très imaginative...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Santana.

-Je parle de ton incapacité à gérer ton manque de sexe, plus particulièrement ton manque de moi, et ta frustration.

-Empêche moi de te toucher la prochaine fois et tu verras ce que c'est quand je suis frustrée!

Brittany se redressa brusquement et malgré le peu de lumière, Santana vit une lueur dans le regard de la blonde qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout.

-Oh non, n'y pense même pas! s'exclama-t-elle, je ne me laisserai pas faire de toute façon.

-Tu es incapable de me résister San, ne lutte pas.

Le ton de Brittany était empli de désir et Santana gémit doucement. Cette fille causerait sa perte, elle en était certaine à présent! Elle s'installa plus confortablement et tenta de s'endormir, ce qui était très compliqué quand on avait une bête de sexe à côté de soi. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Brittany caresser son ventre et commencer à descendre plus bas...

-Britt, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas eu assez!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu m'as donné pleins d'idées...

La main baladeuse atteignit sa cuisse et Santana gémit à nouveau.

-Britt, le soleil va bientôt se lever, on ferait mieux de dormir un peu, souffla la brune sans grande conviction.

-T'es pas gentille.

Santana regretta immédiatement d'avoir repousser les avances de Brittany quand elle la sentit s'éloigner d'elle. Elle allait lui demander de revenir quand elle sentit à nouveau le corps chaud de la blonde contre le sien.

-Te voilà redevenue raiso... QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS?

-Je t'ai menotté, j'en ai toujours, juste au cas où... Et maintenant, tu vas comprendre le sens du mot frustration...

_Et merde_ fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Santana.

oOoOoOo

Quinn sautillait joyeusement dans les couloirs du lycée et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué le changement radical qui s'était opéré chez la blonde ne pouvaient plus l'ignorer maintenant. Quinn sentit les regards surpris sur elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était heureuse et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Même pas Finn qui visiblement l'attendait à son casier.

-Bonjour Quinn.

-Salut Finn! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en ouvrant son casier.

-Tu vas bien?

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien!

La tête dans son casier, Quinn ne vit pas la grimace de Finn.

-Et toi, ça va? demanda-t-elle après avoir refermer la porte de son casier.

-Pas trop mal. En fait, j'aimerai qu'on discute tout les deux.

Quinn était tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle pouvait bien accorder quelques minutes de son temps à Finn alors elle sourit et le suivit jusqu'au réfectoire. Ils prirent leur plateau et allèrent s'asseoir à un table. Finn l'avait choisi exprès pour ne pas être trop éloigné de celle de Kurt et Blaine, là où Rachel irai sûrement s'installer quand elle arriverait. Son intuition était juste et il sourit légèrement quand elle vit la diva s'asseoir avec ses amis.

-Alors Finn, de quoi voulais-tu parler?

-Voilà, je me suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps que je ne m'étais jamais excusé pour ce que je t'avais fais l'année dernière.

Quinn voulu parler mais Finn l'en empêcha.

-Ecoute moi s'il te plait. Je sais que mon comportement est inexcusable et si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, sache que je l'accepterai. Mais je sais aussi que je t'ai aimé, et que toi aussi tu m'as aimé à une époque. Alors même si tout ça est derrière nous, j'aimerai qu'on puisse essayer de redevenir amis.

Quinn sourit. Finn n'était peut-être pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air au final. Et puis elle était heureuse et prête à pardonner n'importe quoi et à n'importe qui.

-Très bien Finn, essayons, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

oOoOoOo

Rachel rit à la blague de Blaine mais son regard dévia bien vite vers la belle blonde assise quelques tables plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la main de Quinn sur celle de Finn. Elle avait beau savoit que la blonde partageait ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Elle se leva pour aller expliquer sa façon de penser à l'autre grand dadais qui se prenait pour le roi du monde mais une main se posa sur son épaule et la força à s'asseoir.

-Bouge pas Berry et contemple le résultat d'une technique de drague minable et démodée.

Santana avait jeté un regard dédaigneux à Kurt en prononçant sa vanne mais elle se reçut une claque derrière la tête par Brittany.

-Aieuh! Mais je dis ça pour l'aider Britt!

-Tu peux l'aider sans être méchante San, répliqua la blonde avant de l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''drague minable et démodée''? intervint Rachel qui préférait supporter Santana plutôt que la vision de Quinn avec son ex.

-Les roses et la chanson, c'est mignon et romantique, je te l'accorde. Mais il faut maintenant passer à quelque chose de plus... agressif.

-Je ne vais pas sortir le cuir et le fouet! répliqua Rachel.

Ces mots rappelèrent au couple la nuit qu'elles avaient passé. Tandis que Santana rougissait, Brittany sourit de toutes ses dents. Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand il comprit alors que Blaine éclatait de rire. Rachel secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de Brittany en cuir et Santana attachée à une croix de bois, suppliant la blonde de lui faire mal.

-On a pas fais ça! hurla la brune.

-Oui, oui, bien sur, répliqua Blaine toujours mort de rire.

-Ecoute bien Anderson, tu vas arrêter tes insinuations à la con ou je vais...

-OH!

Tous les regards tombèrent sur Rachel qui venait de crier.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à mon problème s'il vous plait? Santana, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire.

Après un dernier regard meurtrier à Blaine qui gloussait toujours, Santana se tourna vers Rachel.

-Il faut que tu sois entreprenante, que tu montres à Quinn que non seulement tu l'aimes mais que en plus, tu as envie d'elle.

-Et comment je fais ça?

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, proposa Brittany.

-Non certainement pas! répliqua Santana.

-Mais San, ça pourrait être amusant si on lui montrait comment on fait! Et si tu es trop timide, on peut simplement lui faire regarder la vidéo qu'on...

-Ca suffit Britt, on a compris! Bref, c'est pas difficile Berry: quelques regards lourds de sous-entendus, des effleurements quand tu la croises et surtout, beaucoup de contact. Tout le temps. Tu la prends dans tes bras, tu lui tiens la main etc... En gros, tu te rends désirable tout en lui montrant que tu as envie d'elle. Sa frustration sera telle qu'elle n'aura pas d'autres choix que de te sauter dessus.

-Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas San? déclara Blaine dans une bonne imitation du regard de Chat Potté de Brittany.

Alors que Santana commençait à l'engueuler en espagnol, Rachel regarda Quinn rire avec Finn et elle ressentit un pincement au coeur ainsi qu'une brutale envie de meurtre.

_Quinn Fabray tu es à moi, je ne laisserai pas Finnocence se mettre en travers de mon chemin. De notre chemin._

**La scène entre Brittany et Santana était un peu ''inutile'' pour l'histoire mais je me suis dis que les fans de Brittana seraient déçus si il n'y avait que du Faberry maintenant. Et puis je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**justmoi59: ils sont tellement différents que leurs interactions sont toujours drôles, je les adore aussi. :)**

**Mxelle Juuw: Finn est une andouille! Même dans la série je l'aime pas, il est trop niais!**

**jessy03: contente d'avoir pu te faire rire, c'est le but avec ce genre de scène ;)**

**LetInLove: j'ai adoré écrire la scène où Blaine et Santana s'engueulent! Contente que ça t'ait plu!**

**Junkie-Coffee: contente que la déclaration de Rachel ne te laisse pas de marbre! ;) J'adore la chanson et je la trouvais bien pour l'occasion.**

**camille76260: voilà la suite avec moments de Faberry! :)**

**Dernier chapitre. Je n'ai plus d'imagination pour celle-ci mais je n'abandonne pas, j'ai d'autres projets. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop baclé la fin mais c'est toujours difficile à écrire je trouve. Bref, enjoy!**

Quinn n'avait pas vu Rachel de la journée et elle lui manquait. Après sa surprise du vendredi, elle aurait voulu la remercier autrement que par ma message mais la brune était introuvable. Quinn repensa à Finn. Elle était contente qu'il soit venu s'excuser mais elle savait qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais de grands amis comme il semblait le souhaiter. Elle avait quand même accepté de le voir de temps en temps pour lui faire plaisir mais pour le moment, c'était Rachel qu'elle avait envie de voir. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa voiture en soupirant.

-Tu comptes partir sans me dire aurevoir?

Quinn sursauta et se retourna, se cognant le coude dans la porte au passage. Elle cria de douleur mais de joie aussi quand elle vit Rachel. Celle-ci lui prit le bras est examina son coude avec attention après avoir relever la manche de gilet.

-Euh... ça va, t'inquiète pas, je suis pas à l'article de la mort!

Rachel releva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

-Je prends soin de toi, c'est tout. J'ai pas envie que tu sois abîmée.

-Merci. Pour vendredi soir je veux dire, c'était juste parfait.

-Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour toi Quinn.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui Rachel, murmura la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras.

La diva se souvint soudain du conseil de Santana et profita de la proximité de Quinn pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. La blonde frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Cependant, Rachel savait que le parking du lycée n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour les mamours alors elle repoussa doucement Quinn, tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. On se verra demain, c'est promis.

Rachel embrassa Quinn sur la joue et la quitta après un dernier regard à la Santana. La blonde le reconnu parfaitement comme tel et se raidit. Si ses deux brunes préférées avaient discuté, elle pouvait être sûre que Rachel ne s'arrêterait pas à un baiser dans le cou. L'idée lui plaisait mais elle allait rapidement faire comprendre à Rachel qu'elles pouvaient être deux à jouer. Quinn monta dans sa voiture et démarra avec le sourire.

oOoOoOo

Rachel sortit de son cours de maths, une torture, et marcha en direction du casier de Quinn. Elle lui avait promis la veille qu'elles se verraient aujourd'hui et Rachel tenait toujours ses promesses. Elle trouva Quinn la tête dans son casier et sourit. Elle l'enlaça dans le dos, la faisant sursauter, et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Salut Q...

-Rach tu m'a fais peur! s'exclama Quinn en riant.

La blonde se retourna pour faire face à la diva et planta un baiser sur sa joue tout en lui prenant la main.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là? demanda Quinn.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver une raison pour te voir! répliqua Rachel, mais il y en a une cette fois. Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de venir manger avec moi à midi.

oOoOoOo

Finn était sur un petit nuage. Pour le moment, son plan se déroulait à merveille. Il pensait que Quinn serait plus réticente que ça à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui mais elle avait rapidement accepté ses excuses, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis la tête de Rachel quand elle avait vu la main de sa petite chérie sur la sienne la veille, c'était tout simplement excellent! Elle crevait de jalousie et c'était le but de la manoeuvre: rendre Rachel jalouse et éloigner les deux filles en accaparant l'attention de Quinn. Son plan était génial!

Quand il arriva près du casier de Quinn et qu'il vit Rachel la prendre dans ses bras, Finn se fit quand même la réflexion que rien n'était encore joué. Il s'approcha, un sourire aimable sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver une raison pour te voir! Mais il y en a une cette fois. Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de venir manger avec moi à midi.

Finn eut envie de vomir quand il entendit la phrase de Rachel mais il était heureux de pouvoir casser son rêve. Il intervint avant que Quinn ne réagisse.

-Désolé mais elle mange déjà avec moi, déclara-t-il, je lui ai demandé ce matin, faut prendre de l'avance Rach!

Il avait dit ça sur un ton léger, pour le faire passer pour de l'humour. Quinn n'y vit que du feu mais la jalousie de Rachel refit surface et elle aurait bien aimé sauter à la gorge du crétin qui essayait de lui voler Quinn.

-Rachel pourrait manger avec nous, proposa la blonde.

Finn n'avait pas prévu ça! Comment faire pour que la brune ne vienne pas sans éveiller les soupçons? Heureusement pour lui, elle se sabota elle-même.

-Non merci, je vais aller voir Kurt. Profitez bien de votre moment tout les deux surtout! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il y avait tellement d'ironie dans sa phrase que Quinn le sentit aussi cette fois. Elle voulu retenir Rachel mais la brune était déjà partie alors Finn l'entraina vers la cantine. La blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, c'était bizarre. Pourquoi Rachel s'était-elle enfuie de la sorte? Et en colère en plus! Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être énervée!

oOoOoOo

_Comment ose-t-il? Comment ose-t-il s'intéresser de nouveau à elle après ce qu'il lui a fait, après avoir accepté de m'accompagner avec les New Directions au Breadstix pour chanter cette chanson à Quinn! Ce mec est une enflure! Et Quinn qui ne se rend compte de rien! Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien... Peut-être que je me fais des films. Je n'ai pas à être jalouse, je sais que Quinn m'aime, elle ne me ferait jamais ça. Je n'ai donc rien à craindre! Mais alors pourquoi j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas? Non, c'est ridicule, il faut que je me calme. Ils vont simplement manger ensemble à la cantine du lycée, y'a mieux comme rencard quand même! C'est ça, ils sont juste amis et Finn n'a pas d'idées derrière la tête._

-Hey Rachel! Tu viens avec nous? On va au Breadstix!

La diva rejoignit Kurt, Blaine, Puck et Mike en faisant toujours la tête si bien que les garçons s'inquiétèrent. Ils attendirent d'être arriver avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Y'a un problème avec Q? demanda Puck, elle t'a fait du mal mon bébé juif?

-Non! Pas du tout! Enfin si, en quelque sorte. Elle ne m'a rien fait mais elle... En fait c'est Finn qui...

-Finn? s'inquiéta immédiatement Mike.

-Oui Finn, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut se remettre avec Quinn. Il est toujours là où elle va, ils ont déjà mangé ensemble hier et rebelote aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu es tout simplement jalouse et que du coup, tu extrapoles? supposa Kurt.

-J'en sais rien, c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi mais... je sais vraiment pas!

-Ecoute Rach. Ca fait à peine deux jours qu'ils se reparlent, tu ne peux encore rien dire, c'est ridicule, déclara Blaine, contentes toi de faire ce que tu as à faire avec Quinn sans t'occuper de Finn et tout se passera bien. On sait tous qu'elle t'aime et ce n'est pas Finn qui va changer ça.

-Surtout que aux dernières nouvelles, Finn s'intéressait à toi, ajouta Puck, donc estimes toi heureuse qu'il ait abandonné l'idée. Il veut simplement se faire pardonner par Quinn je pense.

-Merci les gars, vous êtes géniaux! s'exclama Rachel en souriant.

La diva se sentait beaucoup mieux et elle était contente d'avoir pu discuter avec ses amis. Elle décida d'envoyer immédiatement un message à Quinn.

_Comme tu es une femme occupée, je réserve dès maintenant ta pause déjeuner de demain, ça te convient? -R_

_J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi Rach! Et ce sera avec plaisir demain. Tu vas mieux? Tu avais l'air en colère tout à l'heure :( -Q_

_Ca va ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était rien de grave :) On se voit demain alors, je t'embrasse -R_

_A demain, je t'aime... -Q_

Rachel sourit niaisement en lisant le dernier message mais elle arrêta bien vite quand Blaine et Puck se mirent à la charrier.

oOoOoOo

Quinn sortit de son dernier cours de la matinée en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose: Rachel et leur déjeuner. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas où elle devait retrouver la diva. Elle allait lui envoyer un message quand elle sentit une main dans la sienne.

-Bonjour Quinn.

-Rachel, il faut que tu arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça à chaque fois ou je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque!

La brune lâcha alors la main de Quinn et fit mine de s'éloigner en boudant. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et la rattrappa pour reprendre sa main dans la sienne. Rachel lui offrit un magnifique sourire, un peu moqueur.

-Tu ne peux pas résister Q!

-C'est ce que je veux te faire croire mais tu verras qui ne résiste pas à l'autre un de ces jours!

Rachel lui tira la langue et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'au réfectoire. Elles s'installèrent à une table et pendant une heure, parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme de simples amies. Quinn était heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec Rachel mais elle se rappella qu'elle devait montrer à la brune qu'elle pouvait jouer elle aussi. Elles s'étaient installées côte à côte, ce qui arrangeait bien la blonde.

-C'est pour ça que je pense que Barbra Streisand est la meilleure chanteuse de son temps, elle... Quinn!

-Oui Rach? répliqua innocement la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que ta main fait sur ma jupe... siffla Rachel.

-Tu crois que j'ignore que tu as eu une discussion intéressante avec Santana? Elle me dit tout Rach. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à t'amuser, déclara Quinn en descendant sa main de manière à pouvoir remonter sous la jupe.

-Arrête ça... immédiatement Fabray!

-Sinon quoi Rachel?

-Sinon je... hmmm... merde...

-Depuis quand tu jures toi?

-Quinn, arrête s'il te plait... murmura Rachel sans conviction alors que la main de la blonde se baladait légèrement sur sa cuisse.

-Oh tu me supplies maintenant? C'est bien, j'aime ça.

Rachel se leva brusquement et s'enfuit sans même penser à récupérer son sac. Quinn sourit: elle y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais c'était amusant. Elle mit en marche son réseau d'informations et elle retrouva rapidement la trace de Rachel. La brune était dans les toilettes où elles s'étaient embrassées la première fois. Elle l'avait fait exprès c'était obligé.

oOoOoOo

Rachel s'appuya sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était rouge, mais pas seulement parce qu'elle avait courru. Elle frissonna en repensant à la sensation de la main de Quinn sur sa peau. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle n'était pas partie. Elle ne serait pas contrôlée, ça c'était certain... Maintenant, elle attendait que Quinn arrive. Elle savait que la blonde saurait la retrouver. Elle allait lui faire payer la torture qu'elle venait de lui infliger! Rachel s'appuya contre le mur du fond et quand Quinn ouvrit la porte, elle ne bougea pas. La blonde posa les deux sacs et s'avança lentement. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Rachel et voulu l'embrasser mais la brune lui échappa et inversa les positions.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est à mon tour de m'amuser maintenant?

Quinn ne répondit pas et tenta de l'embrasser mais Rachel se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sois sage Q!

La blonde obéit et ne bougea plus mais Rachel sentait qu'elle ne resterait pas inactive très longtemps. Elle s'avança et nicha son visage dans le cou de Quinn qui soupira. Rachel baladait ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde mais à part ça, elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire plus contrairement à Quinn qui commença instinctivement à bouger son bassin contre celui de Rachel.

-Rach... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! gémit la blonde.

-Je réfléchis chérie, ne me dérange pas...

-Mais Rachel...

-Non, déclara la brune comme si elle avait pris une décision, on ne va pas le faire dans ces toilettes alors qu'on est même pas encore ensemble.

Rachel se recula, récupéra son sac et après un dernier baiser, laissa Quinn appuyée contre le mur, haletante. La brune ne lui avait rien fait et elle était excitée. Son cas était désespéré.

oOoOoOo

C'était aussi l'avis de leurs amis qui se réunirent donc chez Kurt le mercredi soir afin de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie. Santana était la plus enthousiaste.

-C'est bien jolie toutes ces conneries à propos de les faire languir ou je sais pas quoi mais le tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre elles n'a pas des effets que sur elles justement! J'ai failli sauter sur Brittany en plein cours d'anglais après leur petite scène à la cantine!

-Merci pour cette remarque pertinente! répliqua Kurt, mais c'est vrai qu'elles n'ont pas été très discrète sur ce coup là!

-Tu rigoles? C'est pire que ça! s'exclama Puck, la moitié des élèves a remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé!

-C'est pas le sujet, rappella Tina, on est là pour qu'elles finissent enfin ensemble. C'est très bien de se tourner autour mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne seulement un jeu. Et puis c'est vrai que cette tension me...

-C'est bon, on veut pas connaître tes fantasmes d'asiatique Tina!

-Encore très pertinent, soupira Blaine, bref faut qu'on fasse quelque chose mais quoi?

-Leur parler dans un premier temps, proposa Mike, et je crois qu'on pourrait donner un petit coup de main à Finn dans sa tentative de rapprochement avec Quinn.

-Quoi? Mais t'es malade! C'est justement ce qu'on veut éviter Mister Nem! répliqua Santana.

-Réfléchis San, c'est pourtant simple. Si on aide Finn à se rapprocher de Quinn, Rachel va être jalouse et ça la poussera à demander à Q de sortir avec elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Brittany. Depuis quand la blonde était-elle capable de saisir ce genre de subtilité? Personne n'oserait dire qu'elle était stupide, elle ne l'était pas c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas non plus une lumière, il fallait bien l'avouer!

-Ben quoi?

-Rien Britt, je suis fière de toi, merci de m'avoir expliqué, répondit Santana avant de l'embrasser.

oOoOoOo

Le plan fut mis à exécution et il se révéla être plus efficace que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Kurt, Blaine et Tina devaient occuper Rachel pour qu'elle n'ait pas une minute à consacrer à Quinn ce qui poussait la blonde à passer du temps avec Finn. Puck et Santana étaient chargés de faire en sorte que ces deux là se rapproche et pour se faire, ils avaient organisé une soirée le samedi, où Rachel n'était bien sur pas invitée. Santana espérait prendre quelques photos compromettantes qui tomberaient _malencontreusement_ entre les mains de Rachel.

oOoOoOo

Rachel tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis dix bonnes minutes et Kurt avait le mal de mer à force de ma regarder faire mais il ne disait rien. Il savait que son amie était énervée et inquiète, il valait mieux ne pas l'embêter.

-Santana va m'entendre lundi! Je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant, pourquoi on a pas été invité à sa soirée!

-Il y aura les cheerios et les footballers, je suis pas certain que tu ais envie de les voir!

-C'est pas une raison! Pourquoi elle a jamais fais de soirée pour le Glee Club?

-Dis moi, tu vas me hurler dessus toute la soirée ou pas? Non parce que si c'est ce que tu as prévu, je m'en vais tout de suite!

Rachel soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de son ami.

-Désolé Kurt.

-C'est Quinn qui te met dans cet état?

-Non je... C'est pas elle à proprement parlé mais...

-Tu as peur qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour Finn.

-Oui... Je sais que je devrais lui faire confiance, c'est comme ça qu'on construit une vraie relation, mais j'ai tellement peur de la perdre!

-C'est à elle que tu dois dire ça, pas à moi. Santana et moi, on t'a donné des conseils pour la séduire parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait apparemment. Mais je crois que je ne me trompe pas en disant que vous avez toutes les deux besoin de plus maintenant. Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour! Ca fait plus d'un an Rach, c'est le moment.

-Je lui ai déjà fais une déclaration, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus!

-Tout simplement l'inviter à un vrai rencard, avec baiser mignon à la fin, et lui demander d'être ta petite amie.

-Ouais, tout simplement...

-Tu lui as chanté une chanson devant tous les clients du Breadstix, tu peux bien l'inviter à sortir non?

-C'est au mec de faire ça normalement! Moi j'ai plus dans la tête la version féminine qui revient à dire ''oui''. Là c'est simple!

-Et incroyablement cliché mais bref, fais ce que tu veux.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Finalement brisé par Kurt.

-Bon, on se le regarde ce _Funny Girl_?

oOoOoOo

Quinn était déjà bien éméchée et il était à peine 23h. Sachant comment ça avait terminé la dernière fois, Santana ne la quittait pas des yeux. Enfin, c'était aussi pour prendre de belles photos à montrer à Rachel! D'ailleurs, ça allait bientôt arriver: Finn avait un bras autour des épaules de Quinn et la blonde reposait sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Santana prit une première photo, tout en se disant que c'était cruel ce qu'ils faisaient aux deux filles. Mais c'était pour leur bien. Et hop, un ptit bisou sur la joue! Rien qu'en voyant ça, Santana eut envie de vomir. Les shoot qu'elle avait déjà bu y étaient aussi peut-être pour quelque chose. Oulalala mais c'est qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de la bouche de Quinn ce porc! Décidément, Finn ne changerait jamais. Les filles saoûles, c'était sa spécialité! Santana détourna le regard pour surveiller Brittany qui, quand elle avait bu, avait tendance à vouloir faire des striptease. Ca ne dérangeait pas Santana mais seulement quand elle était la seule à pouvoir en profiter! Brittany était ok, ses vêtements étaient toujours sur elle. Santana reporta son attention sur Quinn et fut horrifiée de voir qu'elle avait disparu, ainsi que Finn.

-Mike, Puck!

Ses amis arrivèrent immédiatement et ils montèrent à l'étage. Ils firent toutes les chambres avant d'arriver à celle de Santana.

-Ouh hijo de... S'il a fait le moindre truc dans mon lit, je le brûle! Finn, pas le lit!

-Tais toi et ouvre la porte! s'exclama Mike qui avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Santana s'exécuta sans discuter et fut soulagée de découvrir Quinn encore habillée! Bon, Finn avait bien une main sous sa jupe mais ce n'était pas dramatique. Ce qui était dramatique, c'était que apparemment, Quinn n'était pas du tout d'accord pour qu'il la tripote et elle se débattait comme une diablesse. Mike et Puck réagirent vite et empoignèrent Finn par les bras pour le virer. Alors que les deux garçons sortaient l'abruti de la maison, Santana alla s'asseoir auprès de Quinn.

-Hey Q...

-Putain San, je suis rien qu'une merde!

-Euh... je crois que t'es surtout bourrée là.

-J'ai eu un _bébé _San, j'avais à peine seize ans! Et qu'est-ce que je fais l'année d'après? Je me bourre la gueule et je recommence!

-Bon alors, déjà tu vas te calmer Q. Il s'est rien passé de grave cette fois donc tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et je peux t'assurer que ce mec ne t'approchera plus jamais!

Quinn pleurait maintenant alors Santana la prit dans ses bras. Finn était vraiment un cabron, elle allait lui refaire le portrait made in Lima Heights Adjacent si bien que même sa mère ne pourrait pas le reconnaître!

-Je l'ai trompé... je l'ai trompé... je l'ai trompé...

-Attends, de quoi tu parles là Q?

-Rachel, je l'ai trompé!

-Conneries! Tromper c'est avec les sentiments, pas avec le corps. Tu n'aimes pas Finn donc tu n'as pas tromper Rachel. Et puis vous n'êtes même pas ensemble!

-C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi je suis pas avec Rach Santana?

-Tu m'en poses de ces questions! Mais... je crois que t'as encore un peu la trouille non? C'est pour ça que tu lui as dis qu'elle ne t'aurait pas facilement. Tu voulais qu'elle te prouve qu'elle t'aime parce que tu as peur.

-Ca doit être ça... Mais c'est stupide... J'irai lui parler!

-Bonne idée! s'exclama Santana qui se dit que vu les circonstances les photos ne servaient plus à rien.

La brune se leva pour laisser son amie dormir mais Quinn la retint par la main.

-Reste avec moi San, s'il te plait.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête et se glissa sous les draps. Elle prit Quinn dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

-Britt va me tuer, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Quinn se réveilla avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Et le bruit désagréable, des petits coups secs frappés par terre, qui emplissait la pièce n'était pas là pour arranger la chose. Quinn sentit un corps chaud près d'elle alors elle se rapprocha en souriant.

-Rachel...

-Non pas Rachel! Santana! MA petite amie Fabray!

Quinn fut hors du lit en moins de deux secondes et elle se retrouva séparée de Brittany par un lit d'où émergeait difficilement Santana.

-Sérieux, quel est le fils d'asticot puant et gluant qui ose crier un matin de cuite et... Britt-Britt! Et Quinn de l'autre côté! Mais avec laquelle j'ai dormi...

-Avec Q Lopez, tu as dormi avec Q!

La situation était grave pour que Brittany l'appelle par son nom de famille. Santana n'était pas sortie d'affaire.

-Ecoute, je peux tout t'expliquer mon lapin...

-Mon _lapin_? T'es sérieuse là Santana? intervint Quinn.

-C'est son petit nom de quand elle est énervée alors pas de commentaires! Brittany, tu sais bien que je ne te tromperai jamais, et encore moins avec Q!

-Comment ça ''encore moins avec Q''? Dis le tout de suite si je te dégoûte! répliqua la concernée.

-Bon, Quinn, tu vas pas t'y mettre! Quinn je te trouve attirante, Brittany je t'aime, ça vous va comme ça?

-Mouais.

-Je te pardonne mais c'est juste parce que je sais que Quinn préfère faire des galipettes avec Rachel.

Quinn balança un oreiller à Brittany qui fit ses yeux de Chat Potté à Santana qui elle-même renvoya le coussin sur Quinn. C'est ainsi que commença l'une des plus mémorable bataille de polochons de Lima.

oOoOoOo

Les New Directions, sans Rachel et Finn, se retrouvèrent le lundi midi à la salle du Glee Club pour savoir commen s'était passée la mission de Santana et celle de Kurt.

-Rachel est mal à l'aise à cause de cette histoire avec Finn, elle a peur de faire confiance à Quinn, expliqua Kurt, mais je ne pense pas que ça l'empêchera d'inviter Quinn

-Bon, c'est déjà pas mal. Santana, comment ça s'est passé avec Blondie? demanda Tina.

-On a failli assister à un drame. Q était encore une fois complètement bourrée et Finn l'a entrainé dans MA chambre pour faire des cochonneries. Heureusement, on est arrivé à temps, Mike et Puck l'ont viré. Quinn pense qu'elle a trompé Rachel en laissant Finn la toucher mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que le Hobbit était raide dingue d'elle.

-Ah parce qu'elle s'en était pas rendu compte? s'étonna Blaine.

-L'Amour rend con, déclara Puck sur un ton de philosophe.

-Très subtil, répliqua Kurt, bref on fait quoi maintenant? On utilise les photos ou pas?

-Je les ai effacé de toute façon, intervint Santana, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn, je voulais pas les garder!

-Ouais, ça se comprend! Si je le revois tourner autour de Quinn, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure! râla Mike.

-Mais oui mon chéri, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait presque une tête de plus que toi!

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse! s'énerva Santana, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les filles? On attend qu'elles se débrouillent?

-Oui, je crois qu'on en a assez fait, approuva Blaine, par contre je n'attendrai pas la prochaine connerie de Finn. On peut pas le faire virer du lycée mais on peut au moins demander à Mr Shue qu'il le vire du Glee Club. Ce qu'il a fait ce week-end est impardonnable.

Même si cela réduisait leur nombre à 11, les New Directions décidèrent de ne pas garder Finn. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Quinn et Rachel se parlent enfin sérieusement, sans se sauter dessus si possible, et leur mission serait terminée.

oOoOoOo

Ils déchantèrent assez rapidement. Toute la semaine, Quinn et Rachel s'amusèrent à se chauffer, parfois même en plein milieu d'un couloir. Ca n'allait jamais bien loin mais ce n'était pas non plus le couvent! Le problème était qu'on avait été obligé d'expliquer à Rachel pourquoi Finn avait été viré du Glee Club, elle lui avait d'ailleurs collé une grande baffe dans la figure après l'avoir chercher dans tout le lycée. Rachel n'en voulait pas du tout à Quinn, ça aurait été stupide, mais du coup elle avait peur de lui faire du mal, ce qui était tout aussi stupide selon Santana. Quinn quand à elle, s'imaginait de plus en plus qu'elle n'était qu'un jeu pour Rachel puisque la brune flirtait beaucoup mais n'avait toujours pas officialisé par un rendez vous. Santana l'avait traité d'idiote quand Quinn lui avait fait part de ses peurs.

oOoOoOo

Rachel donna un coup de pied dans le pneu de sa voiture et recommença à chercher ses clés pour la dixième fois. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était rentrer chez elle et il fallait que ces foutus bouts de métals disparaissent. Son téléphone vibra et elle jura. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de répondre à des sms!

_Tes clés t'attendent sagement dans la salle du Glee Club! ;) -K_

_Kurt Hummel je vais te tuer! Ca t'amuse de me faire des blagues aussi stupide? -R_

Rachel ne vérifia même pas si son ami avait répondu ou non et prit la direction du Glee Club. Bizarrement, la porte était ouverte. Elle entra et fut surprise d'y trouver Quinn qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Rachel.

-Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama Quinn en sursautant, je t'ai déjà dis cinquante fois de ne pas me surprendre!

-Désolé. Alors?

-Je cherche mes clés de voiture, Santana me les a piqué apparemment et les a planqué là.

-Oh les fils de chacals!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Kurt m'a piqué mes clés et m'a envoyé ici pour les récupérer.

-Ils nous ont piégé.

-Exactement! Et on vous laissera sortir quand vous vous serez ENFIN expliquées! Pas avant! s'exclama Santana avant de fermer la porte à clés.

Kurt leur fit un petit signe de main et ferma la deuxième. Rachel, pensant que c'était une blague, alla essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais la trouva effectivement fermée.

-Nan mais ils sont sérieux là? Mes pères vont faire une crise cardiaque si je rentre pas!

-Calme toi Rach, c'est pas bien grave, la calma Quinn en allant s'installer au piano.

Alors qu'elle observait la blonde pianoter distraitement, Rachel sentit son téléphone vibrer.

_On a prévenu vos parents donc pas d'inquiétudes! ;) -K_

-Ils doivent être juste derrière la porte parce qu'ils entendent ce qu'on dit, annonça la brune.

Quinn haussa les épaules, pas intéressée. En fait cette situation était peut-être ce qui leur fallait pour que leur relation aboutisse enfin à quelque chose de concret. Mais elle n'osait pas entamer la conversation car Rachel n'avait pas l'air de le prendre aussi bien qu'elle. Elle reçoit un message et se doute qu'il est de Santana.

_Fonce Q, c'est maintenant ou jamais! Tu veux te la faire oui ou non? -S_

_Tu es une perverse -Q_

_Et laisse moi décider de ce que je dois faire -Q_

Quinn se leva finalement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Rachel, sur les chaises. Elle ne dit rien mais prit simplement sa main et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, comme elle adorait le faire.

-Dire qu'à une époque tu m'appellais ManHands.

-Oui. Heureusement tout ça est derrière nous. Mais c'est bizarre quand même. Avant, on se détestait, ou en tout cas on faisait semblant, et maintenant on est...

-On est quoi Quinn?

-A toi de me le dire.

Elles se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un grésillement leur indique que les hauts parleurs du lycée étaient en marche. Mais elles ne s'en occupèrent pas, leurs amis pouvaient bien faire mumuse. Une musique s'éleva alors et Rachel leva les yeux. C'était à coup sur une idée de Santana.

-Tu connais cette mélodie? demanda la brune.

-Elle me dit quelque chose oui, mais ne changes pas de sujet Rach.

-Je t'ai déjà dis ce que je ressentais pour toi Quinn. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne veux que toi dans ma vie. Je veux me marier avec toi et avoir des enfants. Je veux me réveiller près de toi chaque matin parce que quand tu n'es pas là, tout est vide et froid. J'ai besoin de toi pour illuminer ma vie. Je t'aime Quinn Fabray mais toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes? Ca n'a jamais été très clair...

-Je ne suis pas douée pour les discours alors je vais te le dire simplement: je t'aime Rachel Barbra Berry et je veux être à tes côtés jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

-Mais alors pourquoi on est pas encore ensemble! s'exclama la brune désespérément, j'ai suivi tous les conseils de Kurt et de Santana pour te plaire, j'ai fais tout ce qu'il fallait, je t'ai même chanter une chanson alors pourquoi on est pas ensemble!

-Mais parce que Rach, tu ne me l'as pas demandé! répliqua Quinn avec un petit sourire.

Rachel fut au début surprise, ça devait être une blague, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était plutôt logique. Elles avaient vécu beaucoup de choses déjà mais jamais elle n'avait demandé à Quinn de sortir avec elle. Elle sourit à son tour et elle allait dire quelque chose quand la voix de Santana sortit des hauts-parleurs. Quinn et Rachel reconnurent alors la mélodie qui tournait depuis quelques minutes déjà:

-_Regarde là, douce et fragile à la fois_

_Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait_

_Mais ton coeur brûle en secret_

_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Mais c'est plus fort que toi_

_T'aimerais bien l'embrasser..._

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire mais Rachel leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne mesure. Le silence revint, seulement perturbé par la voix de Santana, tandis que Quinn et Rachel se regardait intensément.

-_Tu rêvais d'elle_

_Tu l'attends depuis toujours_

_Si c'est un roman d'amour_

_Il faut provoquer l'étincelle..._

_Et les mots crois moi, _

_Pour ça y'en a pas_

_Décide toi_

_Embrasse la..._

-Quinn?

-Oui Rach?

-Je... Voudrais-tu euh... hmm, voilà, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?

-Hmmm, je sais pas, je vais réfléchir...

-QUOI?

-Non mais du calme Rach, je plaisantais! Bien sur que je veux sortir avec toi! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi...

_-Prends lui la main_

_Dans la douceur du lagon_

_Décide toi mon garçon_

_Et n'attends pas demain_

Rachel décida d'écouter Santana et embrassa Quinn avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. La blonde répondit au baiser et il se fit de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle s'ouvre en grand, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Leurs amis les entourèrent en riant et en les félicitant et Mercedes vers même une larmichette tandis que Mark et Sam demandaient s'ils pourraient participer un jour. Un regard noir de Quinn les empêcha d'insister.

-_Oublier pas de me dire quand __je peux arrêter de chanter! _brailla soudain Santana dans le haut parleur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Brittany envoya un message à Santana pour qu'elle les rejoigne. En plus, c'était elle qui avait les clés de Quinn et Rachel.

-AH! Vous avez été coriace quand même! s'exclama Santana en arrivant.

-Dit-elle celle qui est amoureuse de Brittany depuis le premier jour mais qui ne voulait pas se l'avouer! répliqua Quinn.

-En attendant, j'ai mis moins de temps que vous! s'énerva Santana.

-Allons, allons, du calme! s'écria Mr Shue en entrant, je viens récupérer les clés de la salle.

Santana les lui rendit et le remercia pour son aide. Ils sortirent tous et se retrouvèrent devant le lycée.

-Y'a quand même une ombre au tableau, déclara Tina.

-Oui, on est à nouveau onze, enchaina Blaine.

-Et je sais pas où on va trouver quelqu'un, termina Artie.

-Oh mais moi je sais, assura Mr Shue en souriant à Quinn et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

**Désolé, c'est le genre de fin pourrie qui donne envie de zigouiller l'auteur, j'ai vraiment honte de la finir comme ça mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus!**

**Sinon pour la dernière chanson, j'ai vraiment pété un plomb! La petite sirène, non mais franchement... Je suis ****tombée dessus sur youtube aujourd'hui et elle se retrouve ici! Enfin bref, bye les gens!**


End file.
